


You're Just 18, aren't you?

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 55,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: Yixing wakes up from a one night stand... with a kid.He was fucked.  By a kid.So can anyone explain to him why this kid keeps coming back todatehim??!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [我看你才18岁](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278733) by Dinggg_z. 



“You’ll have to treat us this time, boss!”

The winter wind whips on Yixing’s face like knives, relentless.  He has a shirt with a wide collar on today, and the pale skin that isn’t covered has already reddened, colour spreading all the way to below his eyes, and his fringe covers the spark in them.  There’s around seven, eight of them in the group, all looking to be in the mid-twenties.

Boss?  Passerbys turn around and look at them when they hear the term, but none of them succeed in identifying this “Boss” in this group of young men.

Yixing and his friends had opened up an interior decoration studio not long after graduating university, and today they’ve gotten their first order after nearly a month of opening up.  The order itself is from a guy they know, but this is a good start, isn’t it?

“What do you want to eat?” Yixing asks.  He’s a pretty complacent guy, to the extent that he has a bit of problem making choices, especially the trivial ones.

“Let’s go to Rouge, it’s closer.”

Rouge is the name of a bar, no one knows whether it’s because the owner likes the lipstick, or if he knows French, but a foreign name always makes everything sound more high-end.  Even though it’s a bar, there’s more people who go there for their dinner than their alcohol.  The casserole and mushroom cream soup are both fantastic, perhaps it’s because of the materials used?  Rouge is slightly expensive, nearing 100 RMB, but it’s still acceptable.  It’s also on a somewhat commercial street, and there are grade schools and Universities nearby.  A lot of girls who want foreign boyfriends love going to Rouge.

It’s already 8pm at night, and all of them are freezing.  They do want to eat hotpot more, for the one they usually go to isn’t actually that close.  It’s much better to go to a cozy bar that’s just around the corner.

A corner booth is perfect for their needs, and they sit around in a circle on the leather sofas.  Jongdae’s still very high on excitement.  “With this order, I’m gonna have enough money to get myself a wife next year!”

“Even if you don’t buy a flat, you’d have to have a million or something before you can get married, Dae.”

“We’ll earn that in no time!”  Jongdae takes a sip of the newly served alcohol.  Jongdae’s been dating his girlfriend since high school, all they have left to do is have the money to marry each other.  They’re the right age, anyway.  

“At least I have someone to marry,” Jongdae says, his loud voice drawing the attention of the other tables, “You, boss, on the other hand, you have the money, but no one to marry!”

Yixing throws a fork in his face.  “You can’t discriminate just because you have a girlfriend.”

Jongdae smiles widely.  “Why not?”

Yixing: ...

“There’s a lot of cute young, maybe innocent guys in this bar, boss you might want to pay attention,” Minseok says to break the ice.

Yixing glares at him, “Am I not cute and young, _and_ innocent?”

He is, right?  He’s in his mid-twenties, but he’d only had that one girlfriend, and all they did was hold hands.

But if they’re telling him to look around, then he’ll look around, but the light is dim inside the bar.  He can barely differentiate the length of people’s hair, let along their faces.

“Done?”  Minseok pours him another glass.

“Done.”  Yixing accepts the glass and swallows it.

He’s not interested in anyone.  

(But someone _ is _ interested in him, when he’d been looking around, trying to see people’s faces.)

Yixing had never held his alcohol well.  A bottle of beer would already be enough to make him feel uncomfortably hot and red, so he had never liked drinking.  But since it’s the studio’s first order, it’d be bad for him to stop everyone else from having fun, so he went along with the choice of vodka the other guys were having.  A glass was enough to make him feel like his ears were burning up, so he escaped from the booth to sit at the bar.

This doesn’t stop him from being woozy on the alcohol, though.  But for someone who doesn’t drink often, it seems like such a waste to stop.  The bar is near the exit, and the wind is making him cold again, so Yixing orders another glass of vodka.  Tangerine, just for himself.

This time, the seat next to him is taken as soon as he’s sipped on it.

“This is a popular place,” Yixing mumbles to himself.

The person who has just sat down faces him with a side profile.  There’s alcohol in his hands.

After a few moments, forever alone gay man Zhang Yixing finally reacts.  Has this guy come over to flirt?

Aiyowei, let me see who it is.

A quick glance, and he’s torn between surprised and fascinated.  Such a pretty boy!  This pretty boy is a  _ boy _ !

“Pretty boy,” He cooes.  Lidded eyes, firm nose, cute crescent-shaped eyes, along with a nice forehead to accompany his cute smile.

“Why are you drinking alone, hyung?”

Even his voice is sweet and soft, and Yixing is absolutely captivated.  He’s only capable of staring at the boy.

Any man would appreciate the attention of beautiful people, let alone Yixing.  In his drink-addled mind, he's feeling giddy, even, reveling in this pretty boy's gaze.

The “pretty boy” doesn’t talk much, just stares at Yixing with his head on his hands.

Being stared at by a handsome stranger unsettles Yixing, so he settles with finding his hands something to do by downing his alcohol.  In a matter of minutes Yixing, who can only contain one bottle of beer, has two glasses of vodka in his stomach.  Enough is enough, he decides, plus he’s getting tired, so he stands up.  The first step he makes is like stepping on cotton.

The “pretty boy” grasps his arms, saying, “Where are you going, hyung?  Let me take you there.”

“No need,” Yixing replies, “Just take me to the booth the- hmm?”

-they’re gone with the bill.

The “pretty boy” gives one glance and continues, “Hyung, let me take you home.”

Such a sweet sound, “hyung”.

Yixing is a bit dizzy, but he does notice when the pretty boy stands up.  The pretty boy is still a head taller than him, but fortunately he’s not the bulky, muscley type.  Even if he’s taller, he’s still a pretty boy to Yixing.

“Go home... and...?”

He didn’t mean it to be an invitation.  Even though it’s saturday the next day, he still needs to work.

He might not have meant it as an invitation, but Yixing’s body is flushed pink with alcohol, and his watery eyes seem to say otherwise.

The pretty boy doesn’t seem to be able to control himself, and he bends down to mouth at Yixing’s ear.  “What do you want to do?”

Shivering, Yixing shrinks away instinctively.  He’s way too drunk for this.

The pretty boy holds Yixing around the shoulders in a firm grip, leading him out of the bar.  He’s pretty strong.  He tries to ask Yixing where his home is, but after successive failures, the pretty boy decides to bring Yixing to a nearby hotel.

Once the door is open, Yixing is quick to rush to the bed.  He just wants to sleep, even if this bed doesn’t quite look like his own.  His hands are still around the pretty boy’s neck, so as he falls, the pretty boy falls on top of him, Yixing’s limbs still entwined around him.

They’re so close that their noses could be touching.  Yixing stares up at him with a dazed gaze.  “Pretty boy...” He mumbles.

The pretty boy’s heart skips a beat.  “Hyung- hyung, I’ve liked you for a long time- you don’t know this but, I-”

-Yixing had closed his eyes.

The pretty boy sighs, swallowing the last half of his confession back into his stomach.  Putting his hands on either side of Yixing, he tries to push himself off the bed, but the drunk man’s arms are still on his body.  One slight movement, and he’s pushed back into Yixing’s hold.

“Hyung...?”

Yixing opens one eye.  The boy above him looks absolutely delectable, and he presses a loud kiss on the pretty boy’s cheek.

The pretty boy stares at him wordlessly.

//

The next day, Yixing wakes up aching all over.

He stares at the ceiling for three seconds.

Wait.

He had waken up to the noise of the hairdryer.

Who the fuck is using the hairdryer in his home?!

He springs up from bed, and the answering pain from his backside makes him cry out loud.

Wait, this isn’t his home?!

The hairdryer stops, and a tall and handsome man runs out from the bathroom, the tips of his hair still dripping with water.

It was only then did Yixing realize that this guy is quite... young.  There’s a tint of childishness to him, even.

“Hyung, you’re awake,” The boy says shyly, pure and innocent.  It’d be more convincing to say that Yixing had fucked this boy if he hadn’t known otherwise.

“Who are you?”  Yixing asks weakly.

The little waifu- little- little stranger looked at him with a hurt look on his face.  “Hyung, you don’t remember me?”

Yixing blinks.  “I should?”

The little stranger stares at the blankets, rapid redness rising onto his cheeks.  “Hyung, are you still hurting?”  He asks quietly, “I- it was my first time, I’m not experienced enough... but I will improve in the future!”  He swears quickly at seeing Yixing’s pained expression.

Yixing’s head is beginning to hurt.  He glances at the bedside clock and asks, “What are you up so early?”  It’s only six am, after all.

“I have tutorial in school on Saturday, so...” 

“Tutorial?!”  Yixing shouts, scaring the little thing, “How old are you?!”

“I- I- I’m 21,” The little stranger stammers.

Yixing hits him on the head, saying angrily, “Who are you trying to convince?  I’ve never had a saturday tutorial in University.  Give me your ID card.”

At his outstretched hand, the little stranger swallows nervously.

Uncaring of the pain in the lower part of his body, Yixing rolls of the bed, digging through the little stranger’s pants for his wallet.  The boy tries to take it from him, but Yixing gets his hands on the ID card.

One look, and Yixing almost hurls - the kid’s just 18!

He glares at the little one, and the just-adult shrinks back.

“Hy...hyung...”

Fuck, his voice hasn’t even finished puberty!

Yixing just wants to die.

Someone kill him, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after. Yixing regrets everything.

_One look, and Yixing almost hurls - the kid’s just 18!_

_He glares at the little one, and the just-adult shrinks back._

_“Hy...hyung...”_

_Fuck, his voice hasn’t even finished puberty!_

_Yixing just wants to die._

_Someone kill him, please._

* * *

 

“I’m 18, it’s not illegal,” the little one is quick to add.

Yixing freezes slightly, and says, amused, “Who cares about that?  You’re just a kid, god knows if you’ve done growing.  Where’s your school at?  I’ll have to talk to with your teachers.”

“What with my teachers?”  the little one jumps.

“What do you think?”  Yixing glares at him, “One, going to a bar when you’re in high school.  Two, talking to strangers.  Three...” He pauses, not knowing how to phrase it.  It’s a bit embarrassing to admit that he got fucked  _ by _ a kid, and he hadn’t exactly tried to find out the age of the pretty boy last night.  It’s not all the kid’s fault.

The boy pouts, looking exactly like a bun just taken out of the oven, soft and warm.  Yixing looks at him again and says firmly, “I will have to find your teacher anyway.  Your name is Oh Sehun?”

“Yeah.”  The boy answers, taking back his ID card.  There’s something weighing on his mind, it’s clear with the abrupt stop to his words.

Yixing had only his boxers on, and it’s getting cold in the air-conditioned room.  Plus, he’s still sticky all over, so he takes his clothes from the head from the bed - Sehun had folded it for him - and goes into the bathroom, uncaring of the other man in the room.

Sehun hesitates for a second, then follows him inside with his head bowed low.

“What the fuck?”  Yixing exclaims in shock, putting a hand on the handle of the bathroom door.  He’s ready to close it in the kid’s face.

“Could you... um... hurry up?”  Sehun says.

“Ah?  Oh, your hair isn’t dry yet.  Come in and do it now.”  Yixing steps aside to let the boy go in.

Sehun scratches his head slightly.  “Um, but, um, maybe hurry up?  I’m afraid of being late.”

“Well then- blow your hair and then go,” Yixing doesn’t quite understand the connection between him being late and Yixing hurrying up.  “We have the room until noon, is it?  I’ll take care of that."

Sehun gapes at him.  “Didn’t you say you were going to find my teachers?”

Yixing doesn’t know what to say.

“Um, which teacher are you going to speak to?  Can you speak to...... my maths teacher?  Yeah, she’s, she’s good to me, always asks me to answer questions in class - please don’t find my language teacher, he doesn’t like me that much.  I once got into trouble because I was borrowing an eraser from the guy behind me, he made me stand for an entire lesson.”

The pretty boy mumbles on and on, a few red marks peeking out from the collar of his shower robe.  Yixing blushes as he realizes that he wasn’t as passive as he thought last night, and he quickly changes the topic.  “...Why did you have to stand for borrowing an eraser?”  

Sehun shrugs casually.  “He’d chosen me to recite a text that I hadn’t memorised.  I don’t do that well with modern literature, classics are a bit better.  Then he realized my classmate and I were playing games.  I don’t remember who I was playing with, but we were playing-”

_ Bang. _

In this incessant mumbling Yixing has found time very, very precious, and he closes the door firmly, the drowning sound of waterflow following immediately.

Sehun knocked on the door lightly, reminding in a small voice, “Hyung, please hurry up.”  Getting no response, he went to change into school uniform hopelessly.

7:50am, Yixing can’t stop yawning as he accompanies Sehun in the bus station.  His wet hair had already been frozen rigid.  He’s too responsible for his own good, Yixing decides, why isn’t he in a warm bed right now?

The just-adult sniffles, “Hyung do you not have a car?”

“I do, I didn’t drive it last night,” Yixing’s nose is also red.  “What about it?  Do I look like someone who doesn’t have a car?  My car is awesome, it’s quick, and steady, even the closing of the door is steady and firm.”  He's getting a bit excited talking about his car, thinking of the warm interior of the car along with his warm bed.

Sehun shakes his head.  “You hair hasn’t dried yet, if you continue standing out here in the wind you’ll get a headache.”

Yixing lifts a hand to his hair, finding the sensation comparable to petting a hedgehog.  Thanks to the wide collar of his shirt, he’s not only red from the cold, but it’s also exposing everything inside to Sehun’s gaze.

The boy in question turns his head to a side shyly, suddenly saying, “I’ve actually done growing.”

“Hm?”  Yixing perks up, not having caught the last of Sehun’s words.

“I’ve done growing, I said,” Sehun repeats.  His frozen face looks even redder.

Yixing stares, processes, and blushes as well.

His ass still hurts.

//

Yixing had never meant to actually go find Sehun’s teachers.  He just thought that since the kid’s so young, he might as well make sure he gets back to school safely now that he’s awake.  On the way Sehun tells him about his older brother, a busy man who doesn’t care much about discipline.  Both of his parents work overseas.

See, just a case of an incomplete family and not enough love.  Really, this kid needs someone to teach him better.

“You knew me from before?”  Yixing suddenly remembers that the pretty boy had said something about “a long time” last night, when Yixing had been drunk.  Sehun lowers his head, rubbing the tip of his shoe against the floor of the bus.  They’d been on the bus for almost 10, 15 minutes, and he says, “You once taught me how to draw.”

“What?”  Yixing _never_ teaches drawing.

“It was- when I was in junior secondary, my brother told me to develop some hobbies, instead of gaming all the time.  So I went and signed up for a class.  I think you were good friends with the teacher, and came to our class once.  You talked to me for a while.”  Sehun carries a look of youthful embarrassment, as if that particular memory had been unforgettably beautiful.  “I used to draw bunnies like huge roosters, the teacher always gave me C and never Bs, but then you said I was- I was impressionist, and my colours were good too.”

Yixing pauses for a while, and finally says, “You’re the kid who made a T-rex look like a bearded mushroom?”

Sehun’s head lowers even more with shame.  “Yeah.”

Yixing elects to remain silent.

Sehun’s school is just five to six minutes away.  Yixing follows him off, planning on crossing the road to take the bus back home.  But as soon as he’s off, Sehun’s immediately cowering behind Yixing’s back.

Wtf?

“My language teacher,” Sehun clutches at Yixing’s clothes.  Even if he’s taller, he’s skinny, and he’s trying his hardest to make himself invisible behind Yixing.  He’s not exactly subtle with it, obviously, and the large movement, accompanied by the strange posture both of them are in succeeds in attracting the attention of Sehun’s language teacher, and he comes over to pull the boy out.

“Oh Sehun, what have you done again?”

Hmmm, it seems as if Sehun has had a long history.

Yixing had thought a language teacher would be a balding, middle-aged man with wrinkles all over, but Sehun’s teacher looks around thirty, and even if he has a serious look on his face, he’s not bad-looking.

The point it, Yixing is still very, very loyal.  With Sehun’s sad, tragic, (imaginary) childhood backstory in mind, Yixing thought it was the prime time to step up.  He steps in front of the two, saying, “He didn’t do anything, he’s just playing around with me.

The language teacher finally notices him, asking, “You are?”

Yixing puffs out his chest.  “I’m his hyung!”

The language teacher’s face twists, and even Sehun cracks a smile, revealing two little teeth.

“Yixing hyung, this is my language teacher, and, and also my hyung...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reception on the last chapter has been... wow. Thanks for supporting, but it'll probably take some more time to gt the next chapter up because I'm not that fast XP Check the original author out @ Dinggg_z at weibo, and me @hornet394 on twitter! Also, please leave comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Yixing made a fool of himself in front of Sehun's older brother. That's ok... right?

Yixing’s head hurts as he sits in the language teacher’s office.

He had definitely had too much last night, and with the sex and all that he’d probably had fallen asleep really late. His brain is practically glued together, and all four of his limbs are floaty and soft. And now, he has to take care of this “parent”. What is he going to explain to Sehun’s hyung? So, Your little brother is gay, and had sex with me, so that’s way he didn’t come home last night, not because I had kidnapped him or something.

The language teacher acts like an old man. He doesn’t have any tea, or candies on his office desk, so the two of them just sit and stare at each other.

“My last name is Zhang.”

Yixing didn’t say this one. Starting for a second, he shakes the language teacher’s outstretched hand, replying, “My last name is Zhang as well.”

Wait, why does Oh Sehun’s hyung have the last name of Zhang?

“He and I share the same mother,” The language teacher continues, as if knowing what he was thinking of, “Our parents are busy people, so it’s usually just me and him. I have a lot of students, however, so I can’t always keep an eye on him.”

Ooh, Sehun’s a wild child. No wonder he likes older men.

“So, I didn’t even know that he liked drawing.”

“...Ah?” Yixing replies dumbly. I didn’t know either ^^’

“He’s explained it all to me just now, said that you have a design studio open, and he wants to learn art from you.

...

“I was thinking this - if he really isn’t cut out for studying, it’ll be good for him to learn how to draw, do something to ease my heart. I‘ve heard that you’re very professional as well, and he thinks you're nice. If it’s okay with you, would it be possible for Sehun to take lessons from you every weekend?”

There’s a slight tug at the corner of Yixing’s mouth, and he looks at the language teacher with an odd gaze.

“We can discuss the fees,” The man adds.

At Yixing’s silence, the language teacher backs off, sighing, “The kid likes you a lot, but you’re probably a very busy man...”

Kind, soft-hearted Zhang Yixing can never say no when people play this card, so he says immediately, “It’s alright, every weekend, right?”

The language teacher nods, a grateful smile on hi face.

Later, when Yixing recalled this conversation, he would realize that this smile was one that people wore when they had shuffled their annoying, bothersome, sofa-destroying cat onto another person.

//

At night, Yixing is not prepared to see Sehun outside his door.

“What- what are you doing?”

This isn’t Yixing being stupid after waking up from his self-induced coma after getting back home. It’s just- Sehun’s hair is completely messed up by the wind, the tip of his nose and his cheeks completely reddened from the cold. He hadn’t even changed from his school uniform, and had just run to his home happily after school had let out.

He’s not ready yet!

“Hyung,” Sehun rubs his nose, “Hyung I’m here to learn from you.”

There’s no heater in the corridor, and the wind is roaring through the narrow entrance. The kid is shivering, so Yixing lets him come in.

“Didn’t you say the weekends?”

“It is the weekends,” Sehun kneels in front of the shoe rack, “Hyung, do I change my shoes?”

“Wear mine, I’ve got a new pair,” He hands them to Sehun, asking helplessly, “Have you eaten?”

“I haven’t, I came over as soon as I got out of school. It took a long time on the bus, I can’t even remember how many stops there was. I even got on the wrong bus a few times, at the end I just got the taxi because I couldn’t find my exact location, I spent some 15 dollars on it! And then I found out that the place I got off wasn’t even that far from your place, if I’m more familiar with the neighbourhood I’d probably be able to walk-”

“Uh, so what do you want to eat?”

“Anything!” Sehun answers eagerly.

“There’s takeaway on the fridge, you go and see if there’s something you want to eat. If not, we’ll just make some noodles.” Yixing points to the kitchen. On the fridge is a lot of menus and pamphlets from nearby restaurants, and Sehun puts down his school bag and waddles over happily.

Yixing rummaged=s in his study until he finds the sketchpad he had used back in high school, coughing on the dust that had been kicked up.

“Have you decided on something?” He shouts in the direction of the kitchen, sorting through the big bag as he walks towards the living room.

“I have!” Sehun recites, “Braised pork ribs, stewed chicken, and stir-fried vegetables!"

“Which restaurant?” Yixing asks, pulling his phone out as he enters the kitchen. Sehun points the number out for him, so he puts it in his phone as he asks, “You don’t eat spicy food?”

Sehun’s silence puzzles Yixing - this isn’t a hard question, is it? So he raises his head to look at the boy.

Sehun’s blushing a fiery red again, replying shyly, “I’m afraid you’ll be spicy.”

“It’s okay,” Yixing replies, feeling oddly comforted by Sehun’s thoughtfulness, “I can do spices, do you want to look at the menu again?”

Sehun wheezes out his reply at the volume of a mosquito - “I’m afraid you’ll be too spicy for me.”

...

//

Today’s takeaway is taking an epicly long time. Sehun sits on the carpet beneath the coffee table, rocking his body back and forth like a roly-poly doll, doing everything but listening to what Yixing is trying to teach him.

“Do you really want to learn art?” Yixing asks seriously, putting down his pen.

“I do!” Little Sehun replies out of reflex after so many lectures by teachers in school.

Yixing puts a hand comfortingly on Sehun’s shoulder, saying, “You told your hyung that you want to learn art from me, just so that you can spend time with me, right?”

“No.” Sehun pouts.

“So you don’t want to spend time with me?”

Sehun shakes his head, then nods, then his face scrunches up. “If I shake my head, it can mean ‘No, I want to spend time with you’, but it can also mean ‘I don’t want to spend time with you’ - do I shake my head or nod my head?”

“...You can come find me every weekend, with your homework,” Yixing says, “You can do it here, and I’ll have time to do my own things. Let’s not waste time on things that you don’t want to learn, and I don’t want to teach.” It’s just one extra person in those few hours, it wouldn’t affect his schedule too much...

Now Sehun’s brightened up again, “Then can I finish all my homework here before I have to go home?”

“You can come for two days, if you can’t finish them all the first you’ll bring it back the second day, but you can’t stay overnight,” Yixing says quickly, noticing the trap Sehun has tried to pull him in, “If you want you can start now.”

Sehun does want to stay, so he’s quick to put on a good performance. Dragging his schoolbag over, he finds the books and files he needs. Yixing watches from his vantage point on the sofa as Sehun sits on the ground with his legs crossed, opening up his books and pencil case as he lowers his head to work.

“Straighten up, don’t stuff your head into the book,“ Yixing reminds.

Sehun sits straight, but in a matter of words he’s slumped over again out of habit.

“Hey-!”

Sehun straightens up again.

Yixing stares at him for a while. He looks rather serious as he writes his homework, not the delinquet his brother had described him to be. Parents love bragging, don’t they?

He gratefully puts his headphones in and starts tapping away on his phone.

It’s quiet, all he can hear is the sound of Sehun turning pages, and Yixing sneaks a look at him from below his phone.

Ah, what a pretty boy. A pretty boy is pretty no matter what he does. In this side profile, his lashes are long, and his nose is also high and firm. They say that men with high and firm noses are especially talented in that area - It's true, Yixing muses.

While Yixing is still lost in his own thoughts, Sehun suddenly looks up, almost meeting Yixing’s gaze.

“Hyung,” Sehun calls.

Ah, even his voice sounds so soft and squishy.

“Hyung, when can we eat dinner?”

Yixing takes a look at the time - it’s almost 8, so he calls the restaurant. What he gets is a litany of apologies, explaining that because of the snowstorm all traffic was down, so they couldn’t deliver the meal. He hangs up and pulls open the blinds on the windows. He’s met with complete whiteness as snow pours down. There’s no one on the streets.

Sehun’s curiosity is piqued as well, and the boy shuffles next to him to look out. Yixing pulls the blinds close, and he’s ready to explain to Sehun that they can only have noodles tonight, when the kid turns around with the look of someone who’s just hit the lottery.

“Hyung, there’s a snowstorm! It’s too dangerous! I can’t go home XD”

Sehun: Yehet~  
Yixing: ... ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho gracias for your lovely kudos :)
> 
> Again,  
> Original author @Dinggg_z at weibo,   
> Me @hornet394 at twitter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like Yixing wants the kid here - it's just - it's just - there's a snowstorm outside, after all.

Only the bedroom is suitable for sleeping in in this apartment. The bed is pretty wide, just right for two people. The sofa might work, but it’s too narrow, and Yixing only has one duvet anyway.

Yixing changes the bedsheets to clean ones. He can hear Sehun slurping up noodles in the kitchen, his chopsticks banging against the bowl every now and then. He shakes the heavy blankets when he’s done, sighing to himself. It’s been so long since someone has come to his house. Yixing doesn’t have a problem in sharing the bed with someone else, but it still catches him off guard.

He stuffs the items he had just taken off into the laundry basket just as Sehun wanders into the bedroom with wet hands, saying “I’ve done the dishes.”

Yixing casually points to the bed. ‘You’re sleeping here tonight.”

The winter blanket is bouncy to touch, and it looks thick and fluffy. The blinds of the bedroom are dark in colour, and with them closed, the room is filled with warm yellow light, creating a little bubble away from the bad weather raging outside. It makes people feel safe. 

Sehun takes a look around, seemingly satisfied from what he sees. Then he notices that there’s only one duvet, and the tip of his ears are turning red again.

“I have a few unused toothbrushes, you can use my towel,” Yixing brings him into the bathroom before Sehun can speak. He switches on the light to show him where everything is, and then asks, “Do you want to sleep now?”

“This early?” It’s not even 10, and god knows what’s going on in Sehun’s head, because his face is completely red again.

Yixing pretends he hadn’t noticed anything and continues, “I’ll tell you the wifi password. You can play on your phone a bit, I have a charger for you too.”

Sehun follows him out obediently, nodding occasionally.

“I’m going to work, have some emails to reply and progress to make. If you’re tired sleep first,” Yixing finishes his explanations. He looks at Sehun, asking, “Are you okay on your own? Have you called your hyung yet?”

“I’ve texted him,” Sehun replies, “Um... yeah, hyung, do you have milk?”

“No, I don’t like milk. If you want, there’s a supermarket downstairs,” Yixing answers, “But it might be closed.”

“Well, then that’s fine. Hyung, why don’t you like milk? A warm cup of milk helps you sleep, and when you wake up on a winter morning, one cup along with some cocoa powder will warm you right up,” Sehun says enthusiastically, “Plus I like drinking the full cream one, it’s so good!”

Yixing is rendered speechless again.

Sehun: ?

“It’s because...”

“Hmm?”

Yixing turns away, pouting, “I drank milk for more than a decade, I never grew taller.”

There’s two new toothbrushes in the cupboard. Sehun looks at the one in Yixing’s cup, and chooses the one that seems to be of the same brand. After he’s done, he puts his baby pink toothbrush inside Yixing’s cup, alongside Yixing’s blue toothbrush with satisfaction. Probably a set for couples Yixing had bought on discount.

Sehun hadn’t exactly slept well last night, plus with the long bus rides, he’s truthfully very tired. After a hot bath, he leaves on the bedside lamp for Yixing, wanting to wait for him to sleep together after working, but cuddled by the warm blankets, he can’t help but drift to sleep.

It gets colder in the night. The windows are trembling slightly from the force of the wind. Sehun wakes up from his dreams, and the room is pitch black. It seems as if Yixing had come in and switched off the light for him, but the other side of the bed is empty. Through the crack of the door he can see light coming from the outside of the room.

The angry roaring slightly terrifies Sehun, but there’s also a weird thumping in his heart.

It’s like he’s in a horror film right now - very useful for advancing relationships.

At least, that’s what little Sehunnie thinks.

Should he go to Yixing hyung and whine that he’s scared, or should he be brave and go protect Yixing? After struggling for a few minutes, he quickly decides that he’s going with the latter.

Sehun tops, after all.

Yehet~

Exploding with responsibility, Sehun climbs out of the warm blankets with effort.

Because Yixing doesn’t have an extra set of PJs, Sehun’s only in his boxers. There’s a heater in the room, but it’s still torture to get up from an electric blanket, especially as his bare feet makes contact with the wooden floorboards.

Sehun carefully opens the room of the study. Yixing has his back to him, headphones on. He looks focused. The wooden furniture makes everything looks cozy, but the light emitted from the desklamp is cold and unfeeling. There’s just only that one light shining over what Yixing is doing. He’s so focused that Sehun doesn’t really want to interrupt him. So there he stands, holding his breath, just looking at Yixing until the man realizes there’s someone behind him.

Yixing takes off his headphones and turns around. There’s a white dog-shaped hand warmer in his lap. Sehun seems as if they're getting a bit closer, with this cute little tidbit in this serious working atmosphere.

“What’s wrong?” Yixing stands up and asks, “Can’t sleep?”

He rakes his gaze over Sehun - the boy is just in his boxers, the fabric wrapping snugly against the bulge that’s still impressive even if it’s not active. His thin limbs don’t make him look weak - the muscles around him are like one of a pony’s, active, strong, very youthful.

If the kid’s a few years older and learns how to pose, he’d look dashing as a model.

But right now, the kid’s still trembling, and he doesn’t even know it.

“It was a good sleep, but the wind was a bit too loud.”

“It was noisy? Do you need ear muffs?”

“No,” The kid stammers, “Um, the snowstorm is still on.”

“Is it too cold?” Yixing tries to guess.

“No...” Sehun shuffles his feet, saying with a hurt look in his face, “Just... why aren’t you scared?”

//

Yixing is still hugging his laptop when he’s stuffed into bed.

The kid is lying on his side next to him, staring at him.

“It’s not good to be up so late,” Sehun lectures, “Don’t they say it’s more efficient to work in the morning? You don’t always have to make it so late.”

“You go sleep first,” Yixing says lightly, “I’ll be quiet.”  
\  
“Sleep together.” Sehun says firmly. He pushes himself up from the bed and points at the time on the computer, “It’s almost 3.”

Yixing finally lets out a little laugh, and he shuts the laptop and puts it on the bedside table. The lamb is turned off, and Yixing finally curls into the blankets.

Satisfied, Sehun also lies down. The two of them are face to face, and in the darkness he tries his hardest to trace Yixing’s features with his gaze. With his eyes closed, Yixing says, “Go to sleep, what are you looking at me for?”

“How did you know?” Sehun asks, surprised.

“Yeah.” Yixing adjusts his sleeping posture.

The two of them lie there.

It’s quiet.

Warm blankets in a cold, wintry night, with your beloved by your side - Sehun is at bliss.

“Hyung...” Sehun whispers.

“Hmm?”

“You’re still awake?”

“...”

“Hyung...”

Yixing gives him another patient response.

“Last night... was it your first time?” Sehun’s lucky that it’s dark right now, or his face will be red all over again after his own question.

“What about it,” Yixing says, “Lamenting over your loss of virginity?”

“Nonono,” Sehun is quick to explain, “I heard that- the first time, it hurts. I’m afraid that you’re telling me if you’re uncomfortable, but even if it isn’t your first time, it has to hurt, right? I- I wasn’t good last night - I- I should have bought some medicine before coming.”

He’s getting more and more guilty thinking about it, and it tugs at his heartstrings, and in his fervour he grasps Yixing’s hand which had been lying next to the pillow.

Yixing hadn’t expected that, and he flinches slightly. In his ears, Yixing can hear a soft, childish voice saying solemnly, “I’ll take responsibility.”

Yixing can’t help but chuckle out loud, and it’s clear that the kid’s embarrassed after that sentence, for he lets go of Yixing’s hand. That doesn’t stop the kid from adding shyly, “But hyung, it was my first time, so you have to take responsibility for me too.”

Yixing doesn’t respond for a long time. Sehun thinks he has fallen asleep, and he himself is about to drift into his dreams when he hears Yixing whisper, “It was my first time too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual stuff :3 comments, kudos, love you guys so much!  
> Original author: @Dinggg_z in Weibo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Yixing kicks Sehun home.

The blinds of the bedroom are pulled so tight that light hardly comes in.

When Yixing opens his eyes, he is momentarily confused as to what time of the day it is. His arm is on the other half of the bed, along with his blanket-tangled leg, taking over the whole bed as he is used to. The house is quiet. He listens around for the sounds in the apartment, and he hears flowing water. The kid is probably washing up.

Wrapped in his blankets, he rolls in the bed for a while, curling his body up and then stretching out again like a cat. Finally he gets up, and the first thing he does is to pull open the blinds.

It’s completely white, so bright that he can barely open his eyes.  
The snowstorm has finally settled after a night of raging, and there’s a thick layer of snow on the opposite rooftop. As it’s the weekends, there are no passerbys or cars to break this serenity. Looking closely, there’s still some snowflakes, landing gently on the windowsill. The window is cold. Yixing stands in front of it quietly, before he turns and leaves the bedroom.

The bathroom door opens at the same time, and the kid steps out. Their noses are almost touching.

Water droplets cling to Sehun’s lashes and the tips of his hair. His smooth, supple skin is a bit red, echoed by the marks on the sides of his face from the towel. He’s still wearing the jacket of his school uniform because he has nothing to change into. The jacket is fat and bulky, and with the sleeves rolled up, Yixing can see his delicate wrist.

“Hyung, you’re awake?”

As Sehun had also just woken up, his voice is still hoarse and nasal, and his hair has not been tamed by the water.

This is a very domestic morning. The raging wind has quieted, and beautiful whiteness have settled outside the window. The man lying by your side had woken up first, washed, and asked why you are awake.

“Yeah,” Yixing swallows, before he says, “The snow has stopped.”

“Let’s go and build a snow-”

“I’ll take you home.”

The two of them speaks at the same time, and stops at the same time.

After a few seconds, Yixing repeats, “I’ll take you home.” The light in the kid’s eyes dim visibly.

“I haven’t... finished my homework yet.” Sehun says quietly, looking at the floorboards, then looking back up at Yixing with hope in his eyes.

“You’ve already spent a night here, you should go back,” Yixing insists.

“But yesterday you said...” Sehun wanted to remind Yixing that the older man had said Sehun could finish his homework before going home, but then he also remembered Yixing saying that he couldn’t stay the night, so it cancels out, he guesses. To add on, it’s Sehun himself who wants to come to Yixing’s house, so he shuts up and wilts, feeling there was no point in arguing.

When Yixing is ready, Sehun packs up and follows him in the car. Once started up, small, loose snowflakes keep being blown in, so Yixing rolls up the windows and turns on the heater. Yixing likes the comfortable wintry breeze, but in the corner of his gaze he can see Sehun’s hands put between his thighs for warmth, and his shoulders are also frozen up.

“Next time,” Yixing says, “Don’t come over afterschool.”

“Ah?” To Sehun, it’s as if Yixing has become another person in the morning.

“Change into thicker clothes first.” Yixing finishes.

“Okay,” The kid turns his head to the car window, fighting to hide a grin.

Stopping by a breakfast spot, Yixing leaves to buy two cups of soya milk and two fried breadsticks. The breadsticks here are very thick, between the two of them they only manage to finish off one. Yixing tells Sehun to hold onto the remaining one, and tells him to open up the GPS.

Noticing Sehun’s attention on Yixing’s hand on the shift stick, he asks, “You want to drive?”

“Yeah, I’m planning on taking the licence exam after the Entrance Exam.”

Truth be told, Sehun had only been looking at Yixing’s hand. His hand is pale, and no matter what he’s holding it looks elegant.

“Turn left.”

“This one?”

“Yes, this one.” Sehun instructs, focusing on the phone. 

The two of them didn’t talk. Yixing can feel that Sehun’s not very happy today - yesterday he had never shut up, but now he wasn’t even trying to strike a conversation.

He knows its because of himself kicking the kid home, but Yixing doesn’t want to explain himself. He could have let Sehun finish his homework at his home - the kid is quiet when he’s focused, and they wouldn’t bother each other.

But he had started to regret it as soon as he saw Sehun this morning.

Regret over he had gotten drunk two nights ago, over him seducing this kid, calling him pretty boy - Yixing should have left as soon as Sehun got back to school, why did he talk with Sehun’s hyung? Why would he agree to let the kid come find him every weekend?

He had thought it wouldn’t bother him, but it did.

They’ve only known each other for a day, even if the kid says they’ve met before. To let a stranger just slot into his life, regularly, Yixing cannot bear the weight of it. Besides, this is a teenager who just turned of age, a kid that, for some inane reason, desires Yixing.

It’s not just adapting to and understanding a stranger, it’s also taking care of the sudden and rapid, but pure feelings developing inside this kid’s simple heart.

If this was someone of the same age, Yixing may be more decisive on this one-way infatuation. But Sehun’s just a kid. Yixing can’t help but think that it’s impossible for them to take a step forward together, but at the same time, his heart is soft towards this kid.

“Wah~ the snow in the park hasn’t been stepped on yet!” Sehun is looking out the window, they’re passing a small green park in the middle of the city.

A kid who’s childish and whiny.

“You want to play in the snow?” Yixing remembers that Sehun had wanted to build a snowman.

“I do.”

“I’ll find somewhere to stop.”

Sehun’s excited expression quickly dims, and he curls back into the seat. “No need to stop.”

“What is it?” Yixing had already turned the wheel to one side, and he quickly pulled the car back straight. Sehun sniffles, “I can play alone for a long time when I get home.”

So Yixing continues driving, and it is after a few minutes does he realize that he had heard loneliness in that phrase of “play alone for a long time”.

The car is warm and quiet, but the silence makes Yixing uneasy. He puts a CD in, and music wafts out. Sehun makes little movements along with the music, and soon he’s happy again.

Outside the building to Sehun’s flat, he asks Yixing, “Can I come find you next week?”

“If you want.” Yixing says ambiguously.

Sehun fixes an ardent stare on Yixing’s side profile, before pushing open the car door and leaving resolutely.

“Goodbye, hyung.” He waves to Yixing from the car window, backpack slung across his shoulders. He’s smiling. Yixing rolls down the car window and waves back before driving home.

Without Sehun’s protection, the remaining breadstick and cup of soya milk wobbles, as if it will soon fall onto the carpet. 

Snow continues to drift quietly.

At a red light, Yixing rolls up the window.

It’s getting cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry T.T I thought I had uploaded this chapter, and was crying about the lack of comments and decided to upload a new chapter before realizing Ch5 never went up T.T Please tell me if there any translation errors!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing... is kinda sick. Kinda. Yixing... is kinda lonely. Kinda.

The studio’s meeting with their first clients happen on Wednesday, when it’s almost time to get off work.

The clients are introduced by friends, and are of similar age to Yixing. They’re getting married in spring next year, but they want to rennovate their parents’ old house into a two-room flat for newly weds before that. As everyone’s first project, it’s comforting to be working for someone of the similar age. The man’s here just for accompaniment, the woman has a lot of strong ideas on what she envisions the flat to be. The meeting takes more than an hour, and they confirm dates to do a house tour.

Yixing stands up from the chair, and his waist is protesting loudly from prolonged sitting. He has had a small cold ever since the weekends, and for these few days he’s been busy designing their website, so he hasn’t had a proper meal yet. Now that everything this week has generally been done and dusted, the sudden burdenless feeling makes him feel empty inside.

“Chenchen, dinner?” He calls out, but his voice is quiet, hoarse and nasal.

Jongdae hadn’t heard clearly, so Yixing asks again before Jongdae sticks his head out from his cubicle, saying, “You should have asked me earlier! Tonight I’m eating with my girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Yixing waves his hand in casual dismissal, “Go go go, girlfriends are important.

“Friends are important too, yeah?” Jongdae laughs, “Tomorrow I’ll treat you!”

“Your wallet is as full as mine,” Yixing snorts, “I don’t need your treat.” Yixing wants food _now_ , after days of dying in work. If it’s tomorrow, it won’t as good.

“Just saying,” Jongdae huffs, “If there’s nothing else I’ll go now, any later and the traffic will be bad.”

Yixing gives a noise of affirmation, too lazy to open his mouth. His throat hurts, even drinking tires him out. He’s packing when his phone lights up. A quick glance tells him that he doesn’t recognize this number.

[Let’s have fried duck]

Yixing picks up his phone, and is just about to slide it open when the number sends another text in.

[Ah sorry for the message, I read 4 as 1]

Yixing put it out of his mind and throws his phone back into the desk.

His phone vibrates again in his pocket when he’s at the first floor, so he takes it out again. It’s the number just now.

[What’s your takeaway number?]

...

Some people just don’t have good memory, do they?

Yixing sends back: [it’s the wrong number.]

Almost at the same time, Yixing gets his reply.

[Hyung?]

This word contains its own cinematic, Yixing swears. It’s immediate that a happy, elated pretty face appears in front of him. 

It’s below zero when he steps out of the building, and it’s way too cold to send a proper message, so he bashes at his keyboard and sends it off.

[Ph srhum?]

Ph Srhum calls: “Hyung!”

“Mmh.”

“Where are you?”

“Just left the office.” Yixing’s throat hurts even more with cold wind pouring down it, and a simple phrase almost comes out broken, accompanied with a few coughs.

The other end of the line is quiet for a while, and the kid asks nervously, ‘Hyung, are you sick?”

“Mmh.”

“Have you had dinner yet?”

“No.” It’s not Yixing being cold, it’s just that he’s physically incapable from saying anything more.

“I’ll go find you for dinner!”

“Issit far?”

“Not far not far! You say the place, I’ll come find you!”

“Come.” Yixing replies without hesitation, remembering from the last time that it didn’t take more than 10 minutes to get to Sehun’s school from here. He finds a regular diner and sends Sehun the address.

It’s much warmer sitting down, and in the span of a few minutes Sehun had already sent him a whole bunch of text messagses.

 

[The bus isn’t here :(]  
[The bus is here! It’s a bit cramped ^^’]  
[The traffic T.T]  
[Oh oh not traffic its the red light :D]  
[I’m about to get there don’t worry!]  
[5 minutes!]

Yixing’s phone keeps vibrating, and he can’t stop the amusement bubbling up. It’s almost like Sehun is afraid he’d stop waiting and leave.

[First floor at the back, near the windows.] He replies.

[Ok! I’m running over!]

Yixing looks at the menu first, and soon the kid is rushing in, panting. His hair is blown wide again, and the tip of his nose is red from the wind.

“See what you want,” Yixing pushes him the menu. The kid says fish soup with ginger, adding, “It’s for you.”

Alright, alright. Such a sweet boy. Yixing nods his head in consent, he’s always been reluctant to look at menus. He’s more than happy that someone else is deciding for him. As the kid’s looking, Yixing asks, “How did you get my number?”

“My hyung gave it to me.”

“What fried duck takeaway were you ordering?”

Coincidentally the waiter had come over, the kid orders a fried rice with tomato and egg for himself, but his ears are already suspiciously red again.

When the waiter’s gone does Sehun finally admit, “Um... I always wanted to text you... But I don’t know what to send... I was scared that you wouldn’t reply...”

“So you pretended you had the wrong number?

“The guy sitting next to me in school taught me this,” Sehun clarifies.  
。  
“So, you’re not the idiot, then,” Yixing smiles.

The food’s here very quickly, before Yixing starts drinking he gives Sehun a bowl, so that he can warm up as well. Before he had thought that Sehun had only kept talking and talking, but didn’t had a main point. Today, this attribute of his makes Yixing very relaxed, letting Sehun do the talking to spare his throat the pain. Even if he does try to speak, Sehun would wave his hand to remind him to not talk that much, so Yixing obediently drinks his fish soup. The fish is fresh but does not reek as seafood tend to do, and Yixing puts his rice into the soup to savour the meal.

Sehun is like a little radio, telling Yixing all the little trivial elements of his day. He had accidentally inhaled the dust from the chalk while he had been doing his cleaning duty, making him cough; there’s this teacher who always likes picking on him; this dude in class actually cried because he didn’t do well in his test; there was this noob in basketball practice today...

When he speaks, he can’t talk, allowing Yixing to steal some of his meat away. When most people talk, they reveal a set of upper teeth. Sehun, on the contrary, shows his lower teeth. The lower row of teeth are a bit smaller than his upper teeth, plus the two little incisors that show up when he smiles - ah, he’s quite cute.

‘I’m done,” Yixing puts down his chopsticks, and at seeing that Sehun still has a third of his rice left, says, “Shut up and eat.”

Sehun rubs the back of his neck, saying, “I’m a bit thirsty, I’m going to get something to drink. What do you want... oh, you can’t drink any cold things.”

He goes to the cashier behind Yixing. He’s taking quite a while for someone who’s just gone to order drinks, so Yixing turns to give a quick glance - the kid has wallet out. 

Yixing doesn’t say anything when Sehun comes back, he knows that he’ll have to protect the dignity of this little boy. But Sehun does eat quickly, polishing his plate off in a few mouthfuls. When the waiter comes over to clean up, Yixing pretends he has no idea what’s going on and says, “The bill, please.”

“It’s already been paid,” The waiter says. Yixing acts like he’s surprised, and the kid’s positively beaming, his body rocking on the chair.

The two of them leave the restaurant together, and Yixing escorts the kid to the bus stop. He still has studying to do back home.

Sehun can’t hold it in anymore, and he says happily, “I googled paying the bill secretly during the meal, in that way we don’t have to fight over it, it’s efficient and avoids conflicts, yeah?”

Yixing nods amicably, “Yes, I hadn’t thought of that. You’re too generous, let me treat you next time.

Sehun shakes his head adamantly, saying that the guy is supposed to pay for the meal and he pushes Yixing slightly. “ Go home, you still have a cold.”

“Alright,” Yixing says. His head is starting to hurt because of the strong wind, and he turns to leave.

“Remember to buy medicine!”

“I will.”

“Remember to check the dosage!”

“Mmh.”

“I’ll text you every night to check!”

“...Okay.”

“Bye bye, hyung!”

“Bye!”

Once he’s a good few street away does Yixing stop in his tracks. What did Sehun mean by “the guy is supposed to pay for the meal”?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is getting used to Sehun, but the kid still manages to surprise him.

Ever since he’s had Yixing’s number, Sehun sends Yixing a message every night.

Jongin had said that text messages don’t have to be bombarding, but they have to be clear. If Sehun sends them off in a fixed time every day, it’ll become a habit as time goes pass.

Sehun absorbs it up like a sponge, except for the “clear” part.

He does only send Yixing one text message every day, before he sleeps, but the message is so long that he always has to cut it up into three to send.

Yixing leans back in his chair, rubbing his eyes as he takes his phone.

He likes that there’s the pop up on his phone - it’s like someone’s taking to him. Sehun says a lot of random crap, but Yixing would always take a few minutes to read every single word. Sehun talks about the things in school. He’d screwed up an exam and got yelled at; his hyung kept calling him to answer questions in class; a perfect snowflake landed on his sleeve today; he almost got accused of cheating because someone else had decided to doodle on his desk.

Yixing isn’t a good conversationalist. He much prefers listening to others speak, and he likes being trusted, being brought into someone else’s life.

The screen of the messenger app is always the same. He’d send three messages over, and Yixing would send back a short “Goodnight” to separate the daily messages.

The two of them stay like this, no one goes and break the peace.

Every sunday Sehun would go to his house to do his coursework, eat together, and then return home at night. This goes on for a month, and Sehun hasn’t stayed over, not once.

Suffice to say Yixing is quite surprised when he opens his door 9pm on saturday to see Sehun standing there.

Even though he looks alright, Sehun’s exposed skin is already red all over. He looks battered and worn.

“You... came after class?” Yixing sees that Sehun is still in his uniform.

“Yeah.” Sehun doesn’t seem to be in a very good mood, and doesn’t greet him “hyung” until he’s in the house and is changing his shoes.

Yixing gives him a response, but before he can ask Sehun has spoken. “Hyung do you have food? I didn’t eat dinner.”

“I do,” Yixing says after a pause. School ended at 6, right? Why would Sehun arrive now, at 9pm? Without dinner?

He decides to first warm up and feed the kid. There’s two big packs of instant noodles in the cupboard, but it seems inappropriate for him to feed a guest instant noodles, so he checks the fridge. There is some groceries that his mother had left behind today, but he doesn’t know what to do with them, and usually just passes them onto Jongdae.

Sehun, sitting on the sofa for a few minutes, sees Yixing gaping at the fridge, so he walks over. “It’s alright if there’s no food.”

Sehun puts one hand on the open fridge door. He’s quite tall, at 180, a bit skinny, but his close presence seems to envelop Yixing with something. Sehun sees the fridge is full, and correctly guesses that Yixing can’t cook. “I can do it myself,” he says, “You don’t have to.”

There’s only the basic condiments in the kitchen, so Sehun settles with noodles with drumsticks and cabbage. He takes it to the dining table, and Yixing sits opposite to him, watching him eat. He’s hungry now, watching Sehun eat. He’d only had instant noodles for dinner. 

Sehun doesn’t say anything when Yixing’s stomach rumbles, he just stands up and makes another bowl to him. They eat opposite together.

“I haven’t had a proper meal on this table for a long time,” Yixing sighs.

“You take it to your study when you’re alone?” Sehun asks.

“Yep, or I’m staring at my phone,” Yixing says, then asks, “Don’t you live with your family? Why would you eat alone?”

“My hyung can’t cook, and my parents aren’t really home.” Sehun answers calmly.

Yixing purses his lips. His own solitude is because he had decided to live alone, but Sehun’s loneliness is more stark. He lives with his family, he lives with his hyung, but he still has to be alone.

“You’re quite good at this,” Yixing praises, drinking down the soup in big gulps. Sehun had taken into account that he had had dinner, so he hadn’t put that many noodles into his bowl. It’s just right, comfortable and not too bloated.

“I’ll cook for you again when we’re free.” The past weeks the two of them had always went out to eat, it’s always either Yixing admitting that he has nothing in his fridge or Sehun guessing correctly that he has nothing in his fridge.

“If you do tell me beforehand, I’ll ask my mum to buy stuff over.” Yixing answers. Sehun doesn’t answer, but there’s a faint smile on his face. 

It doesn’t sit right with Yixing, and he changes the topic away from his own insensitivity. “Why are you here today?”

Sehun’s also done with his meal, and he wipes his lips on tissue-paper. “My hyung yelled at me today.”

“Why?”

“I mixed up two sentences in my memorization.”

Ah? Just for that? “You just weren’t familiar enough, right?” Yixing can only say. Aish, these are really teenagers’ worries.

“Yeah,” Sehun says, “He said I never study, if I can’t even memorise two sentences I wouldn’t have memorised the others, that it had been dumb luck that I actually got marks in my last exam. I said I did memorise, but he said it's not the process that's important, it's the result, that no one gives you second chances. He yelled at me for ten minutes, after that Jongin - he sits next to me - thanked me for cutting class time short by ten minutes."

But it’s not like that. Yixing has seen Sehun study, more than once, a lot of times.

“Ah-”

“It doesn’t sound much, does it.” Sehun rolls the napkin into a ball and starts to play with it. Yixing doesn’t dare answer. Sehun smiles, then, saying, “I don’t think it’s much, either.”

“You got scolded afterschool, too?”

“No...”

“Why did it take you 3 hours, then?”

“I walked, my hyung took my wallet and phone.”

Sehun’s very different when he’s unhappy. The more he is morose, the more calm he is, and the less he speaks. It’s clear how many sombre thoughts he’d had to swallow down by himself in the past.

“Do you want to call your hyung? It’s late.” Yixing takes his phone out, offering up to Sehun.

“No need,” Sehun says, and it is only then that a youthful loneliness shows in his features. “He’s busy, he won’t think of me.”

Sehun talks all the time, even doing aegyo to attract attention, but when it really comes down to it he never says what he really wants to say. Yixing is starting to understand Sehun, why he can appear friday nights in a pub, because his hyung didn’t know and didn’t care where he went; why Sehun always wanted to go to Yixing’s flat on the weekends, because he didn’t want to stay in his own empty one; why Sehun would send paragraphs of texts to him, but only send it all in one go, because he’s afraid Yixing will find him annoying to talk to. Even he doesn’t like this mode of communication, he’d never point it out, in fear that he’d mess up their relationship forever. So Sehun always escapes, always avoids the elephant in the room, so that the other party will notice that he’s unhappy, let alone understand why.

Yixing had thought Sehun’s unhappiness had turned him into a stranger, but now that he understands, Yixing thinks that Sehun is just a teenager who needs someone to recognize him, to listen to him. Yixing reaches a hand out to pet Sehun’s hair.

The kid’s lashes droop at his motions, and the hand on the desk doesn’t move at all.

Yixing sighs heavily, and stands up to move to the other side of the table. He stands next to Sehun, petting him from head to back like a cat. He can feel the kid relaxing under his comforting touch, just like a cat, too. Yixing suspects that Sehun might just fall asleep if that continues.

After a few minutes, Yixing is starting to think that it’s weird that he’s petting Sehun like this, so he stops.

Sehun, still sitting on his seat, lifts his head, and with a pitiful look in his eyes, says, “Hug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late T.T  
> Generally I try to do one every two days, but coursework was piling up and I didn't manage to finish the translation of this chapter on time.  
> Nway thanks for the comments and kudos!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing helps Sehun... in more ways than one, depending on how you look at it.

Before Yixing can react, the kid is already hugging his waist, burying his head in Yixing’s stomach.

Yixing pauses slightly, then pats him on the back of the head lightly.

“Was it still snowing outside? Your hair is all wet, go take a bath before you catch a cold.”

Sehun mumbles against his stomach, shifting slightly to bury himself further into Yixing’s skin.

“Get up~

“Oh Sehun my clothes are wet now, idiot.”

Sehun lets go of his waist reluctantly, but his head is still against Yixing’s stomach. Sehun kisses the skin through Yixing’s clothes.

The kiss is light, pure and innocent, but Yixing’s abdomen still contracts reflexively.

“Hyung do you have clothes I can change into? My uniform is wet, I don’t want to put them on after washing.”

“I don’t know if you can fit into my clothes,” Yixing says as he walks into the bedroom, Sehun following behind him, “For pyjamas I only have the ones I’m wearing right now.”

Surprised, Sehun asks, “I’m staying the night?

“Ah? Are you not?”

“Uwah~ I thought I’d have to go home after I washed and changed, can I sleep here then?” The kid seems to be over the moon.

“It’s late..”

“Okay! Thank you hyung!” Sehuns suddenly crowds over and plants a loud kiss on his cheek, taking the sweater and sweatpants Yixing has dug out for him into the bathroom.

Yixing rubs his face, staring at the closed door dumbly, until he hears water coming from behind it. Then does he walk into the living room, digging in his contact list to find Sehun’s hyung’s number.

“Hello?”

It’s quiet there, it’s likely that he’s working. “Mr Zhang? I’m Zhang Yixing.”

“Hello.” Sehun’s hyung doesn’t continue, as if having no clue why Yixing would call.

“I’m just calling to tell you that Sehun’s with me right now.”

“Mmh, okay.”

The lack of emotion in his voice makes Yixing's brows furrow, and he adds, "He won't be going home to sleep tonight."

Sehun’s hyung’s voice is still very calm as he answers, “I understand, thank you very much.”

He’s very polite, but Yixing has the feeling that he’s confused as to why Yixing is calling. Yixing sighs silently, figuring out that there was no point in saying anything else, so he says a few pleasantries and cuts the call.

Maybe because Sehun had been at Yixing’s for “art lessons” for the past few weekends, his hyung had thought it very normal and nothing worthy of attention. Or perhaps he’d not noticed Sehun’s unhappiness, nor did Sehun show his feelings clearly. These brothers are a mess, aren’t they? One is insensitive, the other swallows everything and wallows in his own emotions. You can’t really blame anyone for this.

Yixing sits on the sofa for a while, phone in hand, and starts to laugh at himself. Why is he worrying about someone else’s family problems? What right does he have to speak to Sehun’s hyung?

The noise in the shower stops, then the door opens. Sehun yells out, “Hyung you can come wash!”

“Ah, I’ve already washed.” He says this, but Yixing still stands up, planning to go brush his teeth.

It’s still moist in there, and very warm as well. The air is filled with the sweet scent of his own body lotion.

Sehun is filling his rinsing cup with water, the pink toothbrush he had used last time in hand. Yixing hadn’t touched that toothbrush, and had bought an extra cup for him.

There’s only one sink, so Yixing hesitates, thinking that it’s pretty cramped in here. He’s about to turn and leave when Sehun says, “Hyung, are you going to brush your teeth, too? We can do it together.”

“Okay.”

Yixing switches on the ventilation and picks up his own cup and toothbrush.

He had bought the pair of toothbrush during discounts for some couple events. One pink, one blue. The hot air in the washroom is dissipating from the ventilation, and their reflections in the mirror becomes more and more clear.

Sehun mumbles with bubbles between his teeth, “Hyung I’m taller than you.”

Yixing stands up straight. “Now?”

Sehun straightens up, too. “Still taller.”

“We’re similar.” Yixing lies between his teeth.

Sehun’s eyes are half-crescent moons with amusement, staring at him through the mirror.

Yixing is also looking at him through the mirror.

“I finished first,” The kid says, putting down his cup and toothbrush.

“You didn’t say it was a competition,” Yiing says, “Dry your hair.”

Sehun takes a towel, still standing next to him. Yixing’s sweater is a bit short on Sehun, and as he raises his arms, the sweater rides up to reveal his waist.

It’s firm, Sehun doesn’t have defined abs, but there are two clear lines that draw out his abdominal muscles. His sweatpants aren’t pulled tight, and it hangs on Sehun’s hips loosely. His waist forms a nice curve, and Yixing is unconsciously checking him out.

Sehun stops whatever he’s doing, and raising an eyebrow, challenges cockily, “Want to have a closer look?

Yixing drags his eyes away, saying in fake seriousness, “You have a small waist.”

Sehun wraps his left arm around his body from behind, and it comes out from his right side and touches his belly button, as if showing off.

“Yeah yeah, you have a skinny body,” Yixing mumbles, spitting out the toothpaste.

When he walks out of the shower Sehun is slinging the towel across the rack. Yixing gives a look. Two lovehandles peek out from the top of the sweatpants, and with Sehun’s motions there’s a distinct line along his spine that moves along.

Oh pretty boy, if I could only eat you up.

Yixing is torn. He sits on the bed, and Sehun follows him inside the blankets, holding one of his arms in his lap.

“Let me ask you this.”

“Hmm?”

“You say you remember me because I praised your drawing?”

“Mmh.”

“...” Yixing puts forth hesitantly, “Don’t you think... your... feelings to me... come too suddenly?”

“But I like you praising me,” The kid pouts, “Ever since I was little my hyung has only criticized me for this and that.”

“I feel like you need to say what you think, how else will your hyung be aware of them?”

“Aren’t we talking about us?” Sehun says unhappily, “Why are we talking about my hyung? Let’s continue on our line of discussion.”

“... I just feel like you’re still young, you’re not sure of what you want.”

“We’ve known each other for one and a half months. If you don’t believe that I have fallen in love you with in first sight, do you believe in love developing over time?” Sehun is now playing with Yixing’s fingers, the tips of them dusted pink.

“I believe in attraction at first sight, and then knowing each other through time.”

“That’s us!” Sehun says insistently. Sehun lies down on the bed, dragging Yixing’s arm with him.

Yixing opens his mouth, and is about to say something when he pauses - his hand had touched something. It seems as if Sehun’s excitement is stirring inside his pants as well.

The kid blushes red, and whispers, “You don’t need to think about it, it’ll go down soon.”

“... Okay.” Yixing shuts up. Sehun also shuts up with a red face.

It’s a bit too quiet.

After a while, Yixing says, “Do you want to take care of it in the bathroom?”

Sehun doesn’t respond, he doesn’t want to get up, but he also doesn’t want to inconvenience Yixing, so he ends up inching away from Yixing into himself.

Yixing’s fingers twitch experimentally, and it’s clear that Sehun’s completely freezes up, and the resulting scoot almost makes him fall off the bed.

“Don’t do that.” His voice is quivering, too.

That has the opposite effect on Yixing who gives Sehun a firm stroke as he chuckles. This kid is too cute.

He doesn’t get away with it long, before Sehun has trapped Yixing underneath his body, arms supporting him up at the sides of his head, and his body blocks half the light in the bedroom. His straight brows make him look a little fierce, but his indecisiveness means that he doesn’t move for a long while.

A smile tugs on the corner of Yixing’s mouth, and he asks, “Practicing push-ups?”

Sehun grabs Yixing wrists and presses them above his head. Sehun’s strong, so it does hurt a bit. It looks as if Sehun really means something.

Yixing’s legs are a bit numb from Sehun’s waist, so he scoots backwards a bit, pushing his chest out, at the same time revealing more of his pale neck.

Sehun stares at him, and suddenly lunges onto him.

Reflexively, Yixing closes his eyes, thinking that if he’s not going to get bitten he’d probably be kissed.

However, the kid just buries his face in the crook of Yixing’s neck, lying on top of him, his erection pressing between Yixing’s legs.

Hyung~

The kid is calling him cutely, and even nuzzles him, making his neck itch.

The kid coos sweetly, “Hyung, let me warm your bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of action in the next chapter ((wink wink nudge nudge


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun stays the night.

Yixing slots his knee in between the kid’s legs, answering, “It is quite warm.”

Sehun’s face cannot get redder, and he says, “I really can’t hold back anymore.”

“I’m not helping you.”

Sehun doesn’t know how Yixing can still be so calm when he’s physically constrained. 

“If you don’t want to go to the washroom,” Yixing continues, “You can do it here.”

“How?” The thought of getting off in front of the man he liked was making Sehun absolutely mortified.

“You can lie on top of me, or lie beside me, but you can’t kiss me or have me do anything, you can do anything else.”

They stare at each other for a long while, and finally Sehun lets go of Yixing’s hands, and he kneels up straight, removing his clothes.

Yixing tucks his hands behind his head like a pillow, enjoying the little show. Sehun’s cock is already straining through his sweatpants, and bounces out as soon as Sehun pulls the fabric down. The tip curves proudly to his stomach.

Sehun sheds off everything, the youth’s body displayed for Yixing’s perusal. Sehun is hesitating as he touches himself, and he gaze brushes across the bedside lamp.

“Do you want to turn off the lights?” Yixing asks.

Sehun hesitates, then says, “Nevermind, leave it on.”

Perhaps due to his shyness, Sehun doesn’t do anything for a long time, even looks like he’s ready to just lie back and sleep. 

Yixing smiles as he lets out a pornographic moan.

Ah, fuck.

Sehun whole body just freezes up, and the red runs from his face to his entire body.

“Nnh... faster... ah-”

Yixing moans even louder, a giddy look on his face.

Sehun covers his mouth, protesting, “You can’t...”

Yixing blinks rapidly, the amusement clear in his eyes. Against Sehun’s hand are Yixing’s lips, soft and wet. Sehun breathes in deeply. Yixing is speaking against his palm, he can’t make out what it is. He’s this close to giving up when a hand brushes against his inner thigh. 

The flesh of his inner thigh is already sensitive, and the sudden touch almost makes Sehun jump.

Yixing watches his reactions, and with half of his face covered by Sehun’s hands, it makes his drooping eyes look all the more innocent.

Sehun has to block off Yixing’s mouth, and fend off his hand at the same time. By the time he’s stopped Yixing’s hand, Yixing is licking at this palm. The kid can’t bear it any longer and press his body against Yixing’s, his hands turning to wrap around Yixing’s shoulders to tug him into his hold. His other hand starts to move on top of his erection, at first slowly, but with his motions Yixing’s shirt rides up, so Sehun can feel Yixing’s hot flesh against his own, feeding his own arousal.

The two of them had been pressing close to each other, and with every thrust Sehun makes, the hot, moist tip of his cock rubs against Yixing’s abdomen. Jolting up against the bed due to Sehun’s unrelenting grip, Yixing wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck to ease the discomfort. 

Sehun cocks his head to a side, nuzzling Yixing’s neck with his own.

Yixing’s neck has always been sensitive, and he reflexively tries to dodge away, but Sehun pins him in place with a hand at the back of his head, and in one fluid motion clamps his teeth down on the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Sehun’s not satisfied with using his hands, and starts moving his hips along as well. Aiming isn’t a concern right now, so the mushroomed head sporadically pushes against Yixing’s stomach, sometimes on his waist. Yixing puts a hand between the both of them, trying to push Sehun back to get some air, but Sehun bites down even harder.

“Ah- hurts- hurts-”

Sehun pauses at Yixing’s whimper, and he releases Yixing from his grip. There’s a row of bitemarks on Yixing’s neck now, and Sehun laves it with his tongue, before starting to suck on it.

Yixing is completely dazed with Sehun’s ministrations, and it doesn’t help that Sehun’s much stronger than he is, trapping Yixing’s legs beneath his own. The thrusting, along with Sehun’s heavy pants encompass his senses, until Yixing can also feel himself stirring with want.

Sehun springs up from the bed when he’s close, dashing into the washroom, too hurried to close the door. Yixing can feel his repressed moans as he comes, and Yixing's own erection is aching painfully. Yixing hesitates, then stays silent and covers it up with the blanket.

After a while, the kid comes up, all cleaned up, and all he sees is Yixing lying on the bed with clothes in disarray, the corners of his eyes red with desire, and on his shoulder is a distinct bite mark. Even if Yixing hadn't joined in, it still looks like he’s been fucked thoroughly, completely debauched.

“My god...” Yixing complains, “You don’t hold back, do you?” He touches the bite lightly, Sehun might have broken some skin.

The kid looks so young and cute, but he’s way too strong for Yixing’s good, and very controlling, too.

Said kid is still naked, and his face is red when he climbs onto the bed on Yixing’s side, curling into his hold.

“Sleep on your own side,” Yixing urges. The kid nuzzles him for a while longer, then obediently sits up.

When he stands up, Yixing can see a fine line of words between Sehun’s legs. It’s quite hidden, on his inner thigh, so he can’t see what it says.

“Tattoo?” Yixing asks.

“Yeah?” The kid lowers his head, then looks back to smile at Yixing, “Want to take a look?”

His back is facing Yixing naturally, the small line of words ducking in and out of sight, and Yixing can see the soft mushroom head of Sehun’s cock between his legs. Yixing swallows and shifts his gaze, waving a hand dismissively. “Go away and sleep.” 

Sehun compliantly lifts the blanket on the other side of the bed, wiggling a little to get his boxers back on.

Yixing switches off the bedside lamp, taking a few deep breaths. He’s finally calmed down.

//

Sehun is having a very good sleep, when Yixing wakes up in the morning his left arm is completely numb. The kid has once again tugged Yixing’s arm into his own hold.

He tries to pull it out, but the kid tightens his grip drowsily, and doesn’t let go until Sehun opens his eyes a while later.

The two of them just lie there, looking at the ceiling.

Yixing sits up, and he nudges Sehun, “Wake up, we’ll go out for food.”

Sehun looks at him dumbly, clearly still half-asleep. He tries to sit up, but quickly crashes back into the mattress.

“Then I’ll go out, okay?” Yixing laughs, “You don’t get to choose your food.”

A slight movement, and the kid’s arms are around his waist again. 

Yixing uses all the strength he has to scoot to the side of the bed, dragging the kid along with him. He removes Sehun’s arms and stands up. Immediately the kid jumps up as well, following him into the washroom.

Yixing realizes that Sehun really likes brushing his teeth with Yixing in this cramped washroom. Sehun crowds over to wash his face afterwards, and even puts their toothbrushes together.

Yixing had rented this apartment because it was close to his university, it’s been seven, eight years since he’s moved here. There’s a lot of food shops around, and he’s discovered almost every secret delicacy that the nearby streets have to offer.

He brings Sehun to eat noodles and braised pork. Yixing knows this place well, and the weekends aren’t as busy as when kids have school, so the shop owner wanders over to talk to Yixing.

“Your dongsaeng?” He asks.

“Yeah, still in high school,”

“I’m in my last year, I’ll go to university soon.” Sehun adds.

“Still small, still small,” The shop owner chuckles.

“I’m not small, I’m 18 already,” Sehun answers. The man stutters for a second, before saying, “Yes, yes, you’re an adult, you’re a man now.”

It’s only then does Sehun lower his head with satisfaction, sniffling slightly the snot that had come out because of the cold.

The shop owner exchanges a glance with Yixing and they both hide a grin.

“You haven’t been here for a long time,” The older man says, “The girl who used to come with you did come a few days ago, however.”

“Ah.” Yixing says, “She likes eating here.”

Alarmed, Sehun raises his head.

Yixing gives him an honest answer. “My ex-girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update for #IFD2017 :) (no seriously this chapter is only this long  
> Also, because I really want to get to chappy 29ish and we're NOWHERE NEAR  
> Also, I know I don't reply comments, but I do read every one of them and giggle to myself, and I love it when I see familiar names popping up, so keep em coming! (cringe)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: internalized homophobia

_Warning: Internalized homophobia. You have to understand that many Chinese always deny the LGBT identity not because it’s immoral or disgusting or anything like that, but for the simple reason that gay people can’t procreate. Procreation is a major thing in Chinese culture, and the duty of doing so is also a crucial element of what consists Chinese virtue, and it is deemed natural that men and women want to have children of their own bloodline._

“You’ve had a girlfriend?” Sehun tries to act calm, but his body has leaned forward in desperation.

Come to think of it, he’s never asked whether Yixing likes men or women, and he’d just rushed forward with it.

“I used to have one in uni.” Yixing answers.

“So do you like girls or...”

The shop owner is giving both of them awkward smiles, so Sehun bites his lip and shuts up.

“I’ll tell the kitchen to add some mince for you,” The shop owner says.

“Thanks,” Yixing hands Sehun a pair of chopsticks, “I like who I like.”

Sehun bites at one end of the chopstick, saying, “Then do you like me?”

Yixing halts for a few seconds and says, “You are a handsome, sweet, cute dongsaeng.”

“Thank you for the praise, hyung,” Sehun doesn’t seem to understand, “Then will you like me?”

Yixing hesitates. “Who knows?”

He’s not used to Sehun just saying the word “like” like this. It’s not always that there’s such clearly defined boundaries, you can’t just draw a line between those you like and those you “like”. What he says is true, too. He thinks Sehun is very good, but has never thought of whether or not he has more feelings for the boy.

Of course, Sehun pouts, saying, “You’re so confusing. You don’t know if you like boys or girls, you don’t know if you like me.”

Yixing smiles, “How do I not know?”

At the same time the noodles are ready, so Sehun doesn’t have the time to respond as he go collects them from the little window.

He’s still at that age where he gets hungry really easily, and because of the late dinner, he’s hungry again.

He stuffs the first few mouthfuls in, mumbling “this is good”. He’s forgotten what he had originally meant to say, but still presses, “What was your ex-girlfriend like?”

“Long hair, big eyes, pale skin...”

“I mean personality.”

“Oh,” Yixing thinks for a bit, “She had quite a temper."

“You just like her because she’s pretty,” Sehun points out unforgivingly.

“I like her personality too,” Yixing answers weakly.

“Didn’t you say she had a temper?”

Yixing thinks again, “Yes, but she’s not bad overall. Quite gentle.”

“Am I gentle?” Sehun asks.

“The word ‘gentle’ doesn’t fit you, does it?”

“But I don’t have a temper.”

“You don’t have a temper,” Yixing admits, Sehun just sits there and wallows in his own self-pity for some minutes and he’d be alright.

“Then like me, I’m better than her.” Sehun’s face is messy from the sauce of the noodles, and his cheeks are bulging.

“You can’t compare like that,” Yixing replies, “Besides, there’s different standards between liking girls and liking guys.”

“But you said I’m handsome,” Sehun points out Yixing’s fatal weakness.

“...Did I?”

“You said it just now,” Sehun says stubbornly, “And that night you called me pretty boy.”

Yixing reddens at the reminder and backs off. 

He’s really, really bad with alcohol. He had tried his hardest to remember what had happened that night for the days right after, but he’d failed, and he’d put it out of his mind. But drinking to a stupor doesn’t mean that the memories are wiped away with an eraser, with nothing left. Gradually, Yixing had been able to piece everything together.

He doesn’t want to admit it really, but he had been the instigator of all this.

The pretty boy had wanted to stand and leave after Yixing had kissed his cheek, but Yixing had kept up on it, kissing him over and over again with arms wrapped around the pretty boy’s neck. Being drunk, he simply can’t keep still, and his strength somehow increases, pinning Sehun in place, and so with all the moving about, it’s natural that accidents... happen.

And then the story is one of the pretty boy wanting to put his thing inside the hole but the hole is tight and then the pretty boy getting his fun and Yixing getting hurt.

You reap what you sow, especially when you’re drunk.

At Yixing’s silence, Sehun knows he’s right, and giddily slurps at his noodles, the sauce splashing on Yixing’s hands.

Yixing snorts, and Sehun quickly gives him some tissue.

“How did you know you liked men?” Yixing asks.

“When you taught me how to draw the big mushroom.”

“I... when did I teach you how to draw big mushrooms,” Yixing splutters, thinking to himself that if this got out he might as well close up his studio, “Have you watched gay porn?”

“No.”

“Then how did you know you like men?”

“We did it...” Sehun lowers his voice, “Why would I still need to watch those...?”  
=  
Yixing: ...

It’s so hard to make conversation.

Thankfully, Sehun goes on by himself. “I haven’t liked anyone before, and the first person that I have feelings for is a man. That means I like men, yeah?”

Yixing replies naturally, “Maybe you just haven’t met girls that you like, don’t define yourself so early.”

“I don’t like girls.” Sehun insists.

“Kids nowadays say they’re gay because of recklessness, feeling it’s cool or something. You have to try around, give yourself more possibilities.” Yixing says.

“I’m not a kid, I’m not trying to be cool or anything,” Sehun frowns, putting down his chopsticks now that he’s done.

“Did you hear what I said?” Yixing said, “We don’t speak of these things much in this country, so you have to go around and discover yourself.”

“Okay, even if I will like girls in the future, that doesn’t mean I don’t know who I like right now.”

“Fine, so do you like me, or do you like me praising you and eating with you?” Yixing asks.

Sehun answers, “Isn’t that the same? I like you, and I like you praising me and eating with me.”

Yixing only replies, “Some feelings can be easily mixed up. You’ll know with time.”

Sehun’s getting a bit angry now. “Some kids, some people, some feelings; it might be this, it might be that. Why do you keep denying what I say? Whoever I like in the future doesn’t concern me, right now. Isn’t it tiring, having to think of things in the future? I haven’t defined myself yet, but you’re forcing me to put a definition, to figure out whether I’m straight or gay or bi - I told you I know who I like now, and that means I _know_ what I’m doing.”

Sehun stands up after his rant. “If you want me to think about this, I will.”

And then Yixing watches as Sehun briskly rushes out of the shop, crashing into the corner of a table and even knocking over a chair.

He sits there for three seconds, thinking about whether or not he, the protagonist of this show, should chase after the sentimental female lead. At last he reluctantly leaves the few strands of noodles in the bowl and rushes out.

The kid’s legs are too long, Yixing has to run a bit to catch up to him.

“Where are you going?”

Sehun looks at him. “I’m mad, I’m going home.”

At the word “mad”, Yixing smiles instead. “Hey, aren’t you mad at the one back home?”

“Then I’ll go to my friend’s place, or go to an internet bar or something.”

“What internet bar?” Yixing doesn’t let go of Sehun, “And you say you don’t have a temper.”

At his words Sehun falls silent, but he still looks frustrated, lips pressed together.

“I won’t talk about it anymore, okay? I trust you know what you’re doing.” By saying this Sehun’s expression relaxes, and Yixing continues, “Don’t be mad, how can there be so many things you’re mad of in one day? See, there’s a shop opposite us, let’s go and I’ll buy you yogurt.”

He makes to pull Sehun along, and doesn’t budge.

Sehun’s hand is stuffed in his pockets, saying slowly, “You’re treating me like a kid.”

“Of course I’m treating you like a kid, the kid is wearing my jacket, my sweater, my pants,” Yixing gestures at Sehun’s clothes, “See, shouldn’t you listen to someone when you’re living in his home?”

Sehun doesn’t answer.

It’s the zebra crossing in front of them. Yixing takes two steps forward, and stops in front of it, asking, “Are you coming?”

He waits for a while, the green light has turned to red. Sehun walks over slowly, stopping behind him, saying, “I want one with fruits.”

“Of course,” Yixing answers, “Strawberry, peach, blueberry, aloe... I’ll buy them all for you.”

He reaches a hand out to Sehun. Sehun hesitates, and grabs it.

Sehun’s hand in his own, Yixing pulls him along, saying, “I’m taking the kid to buy yogurt~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments pls~ They give me motivation to work~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Yixing go to the supermarket, and then they go hiking and building snowmen.

The supermarket only has one level, but it’s big, and sells a large variety of stuff. Yixing takes a basket, and Sehun walks behind him, throwing snacks into the basket as they walk along the aisles.

The basket is getting heavier and heavier, and Yixing asks, bemused, “Why are you getting so much stuff?”

The kid straightens up. “I’ll pay, I’ll pay.”

“It’s not about that, are you going to take them home?”  
”  
“We’ll leave it at your place, so I can eat them when I come on the weekends!” Sehun takes another look at the aisles, and cheers quietly, “Two for one for beef jerky!”

They go to the cooked food area to buy some fried duck, and some seaweed salad, both of which almost couldn’t fit into the basket. It’s already filled with biscuits, jelly, sesame seed paste, oatmeal frozen meat dumplings rice dumplings noodles more noodles discount fruits milk yogurt and yakult.

“These things are easy to make, even if you don’t know how to cook, you can still eat proper food,” Sehun says, stopping Yixing from putting the food back.

When they’re paying, Yixing practically has to beg to pay the dumplings, noodles, and yogurts, everything else was paid by Sehun.

“I’m eating them anyway,” Sehun says happily, taking two big bags of food, “But if you’re good, I’ll consider giving you some. Do you want jelly? I’ll give you some right now.”

Yixing’s bag is light. “Why don’t we think about it this way, if you’re good, I’ll let you put all these in my house.”

The two of them first open up the yogurt. Sehun can’t use his hands, so he just directly pours it into his mouth, and his chin area is stained white. Yixing had walked in front of him, and when he turns back, he can see Sehun’s tongue darting across his lips.

It’s still very cold in the out, but the snow has thankfully virtually disappeared.

“We’ll probably won’t be able to stack the snow,” Sehun says, looking to the sky. The sun is almost coming out.

“Did you play in the snow after you went home last time?” Yixing suddenly recalls that time he had sent Sehun home early in the morning.  
“No, it was too cold, I just stayed at home.”

“Do you want to go to the outskirts of town? It’s colder there, and there’s less people. The snow should be thicker,” Yixing proposes.

The kid brightens, “Yeah! Are we going now?”

“Yes, the drive is short.”

Sehun’s excited now, he didn’t even change his shoes when he returns home, stuffing everything into the fridge hazardously and then pushing Yixing out the door.

In the weekends, there are no more parents driving their kids around, and there are much fewer cars. They arrive at the base of the mountains in the outskirts very quickly.

Yixing stops in the carpark halfway up the mountain, turns off the engine, and says, “We’ll walk up.

Yixing’s parents had brought him here a few times as a child, there’s a road for hikers that leads straight up.

Someone has walked on this path recently, the snow half-melting because of the warmth from feet. The slope isn’t exactly the most flat, and it’s already slippery. The snow is mixed with dirt, it’s hard to get a grip.

Yixing is, after all, more familiar with this road, and in a few steps he’s strided to where it’s relatively less steep.

He stretches his hand out to pull Sehun up. Both of them don’t have gloves on. It’s hard to say who’s hand is colder.

When it comes to releasing hands, Sehun refuses to do so.

“What if I roll off the mountain?”

“You won’t.” Yixing says this, but he lets Sehun hold his hand tightly from behind him.

The branches hang low from the snow, blocking the path, inviting travellers to crash into them when they don’t pay attention. As Yixing is walking in front, it’s always him who suffers. It’s not just crashing into it, too, for the snow on top of the branches pour on his head and into the collar of his shirt.

It’s the third time that Yixing has reached out to shake the snow out of his clothes, and Sehun finally can’t resist and say, “Let me go in front.”

He shimmies around Yixing, walking in front of him. Yixing’s wrist turns from holding to being held.

The two hands remain in the same position for a long time, and the cold has numbed them to the extent that it was starting to hurt sporadically, but because both of them are trying their hardest to reach the top, no one says anything. Yixing feels Sehun holds him even tighter, as if afraid that he wouldn’t be able to feel Yixing’s hand in his own and accidentally loses hold of Yixing.

The higher they go, the fresher the snow is, the less footprints there are. It’s refreshing to step into puffy, heavy snow.

“We can play here.” Yixing says, seeing that there aren’t a lot of trees around, nor is the slope steep.

“We’ve made it here, might as well reach the top.” Sehun answers. It’s clear he doesn’t like giving up half way, but he’s also much more relaxed, even deliberately pulling at the branches, and dashing away with Yixing in tow as the snow falls.

Every time he does that, he first casually puts his hand on them, and then suddenly yanking it down. Yixing would always be startled into little yelps, a few times crashing straight into Sehun’s back like a frightened rabbit.

This silly game brings out something in both of them. The thrill in not knowing when the snow would fall, and whether or not they could avoid the snow excites Yixing, his wide smile on plain sight.

Their hands are still tightly clasped together, as they play and run. It seems much quicker to get to the top of the mountain.

Even though there’s a thick layer of snow, the weather is actually pretty good, the visibility is not low either. The city cannot be seen very clearly, but the sight of meandering trees covered by snow falls into their gaze clearly.

“It’s like white fox tails, one after another,” Yixing says. The roundish, pointy tips of the crown of the trees form a line, giving off the illusion of fuzziness.

The wind is strong, blasting the both of them into violent shivers.

Sehun grasps a handful of snow, finding it too dry to squeeze into form. It takes a while to make it into two balls, and when put together, it barely reaches below his knee.

“Mini snowman.” Yixing says.

He crouches down too, following Sehun’s example and makes two snowballs, but they’re obviously smaller than Sehun’s.

“Nano snowman.” Sehun returns.

“This one is yours,” Yixing says, “The larger one is mine.”

“You’re a picky one,” Sehun replies, “The taller one is me, I _am_ taller than you.”

Yixing’s not going to back up, now, “Hyung and dongsaeng, how can the dongsaeng be larger than the hyung?”

The two snowmen were put together too close, and when they find some branches to act as their hands, their arms interlock with each other, touching each other’s snowy stomachs.

“Oh Sehun, look where you’re touching,” Yixing laughs as he puts the branch in place.

Sehun looks and laughs along.

Finally the two crude mini snowmen are done, and Yixing immediately stuffs his reddened hands back into the pocket of his jacket. “Let’s go down, it’s so cold.”

Sehun gives a noise of affirmation, and pats the two snowmen on the head. “You guys stay here, don’t be scared, alright? If there’s a snowstorm, keep each other company!”

Yixing says, “Why would snowmen be afraid of snow? You should say ‘when the sun comes out’.”

Sehun still coos at the snowmen, “Bye~”

He turns around and pulls Yixing hand out of his pocket smoothly, grasping Yixing’s hand in his own and putting them into his own pocket.

They practically rush down the mountain. It’s easier than the trek up, but it’s also much more dangerous.

At the last slippery and steep slope they had encountered initially the two of them runs down together, almost crashing into the car. They frantically tumble inside the car, and finally Yixing sighs with satisfaction.

“Eat fried duck~” Sehun takes a plastic bag from the backseat, it’s the cooked foods they bought just now.

“Thank god you brought something to eat, I’m so hungry.”

The duck is cold, but it doesn’t affect the appetite of a hungry man. Yixing scarves through half a box before stopping.

“You’re not eating?” He asks Sehun. “I’m fine,” Sehun answers, “I’m not hungry.” He’s been holding up the box the whole time so Yixing can eat from it.

“Let’s rest for a bit before we go back down,” Yixing answers, “It was tiring just now, running around the mountain.”

“Yeah,” Sehun answers, “Go rest.” He digs out his headphones and starts playing music on his phone.

Yixing leans back in the carseat, closing his eyes in repose.

After two songs, Sehun starts doodling on the window with his finger. Sensing that Yixing hadn’t moved for a long time. He looks back and sees the steady rise and fall of Yixing’s chest. He’s fallen asleep.

Sehun gazes a while longer before removing his headphones.

When Yixing sleeps, he likes pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, covering his eyes. Only his nose and pouty lips are on display.

“You can’t kiss me” - Yixing had said yesterday, word for word.

Hmph.

You can’t stop me now.

Hugging that rebellious attitude close to heart, Sehun inches closer to Yixing’s face.

When the distance shortens, however, he finds himself so nervous that he doesn’t want to breathe, afraid that Yixing would open his eyes.

Just one kiss.

He wouldn’t know.

Sehun delicately slots his mouth over Yixing’s lips.

It's so soft.

It's so cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so sweet I cannot even   
> I almost wanted to leave the summary just as "they kiss"  
> You guys and your comments and kudos are even more sweet I seriously cannot deal


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun kisses Yixing. Yixing reacts.

One of Sehun’s hands is on the window, the other on the back of the seat, supporting him. They’re trembling slightly because he’s trying so hard not to crush Yixing.

It’s quite silly, really, these faint touches that he’s doing. Before he can decide on whether or not he wants to put more pressure, however, a chuckle bursts out of Yixing's mouth.

Sehun falls back in his own seat in fright.

Under the hood, Yixing is looking up at him with amusement in his half-closed eyes.

Sehun glares at Yixing, but he’s holding his breath, and he can hear his heart thumping erratically.

“What’s the taste like?” Yixing asks.

Sehun blanks for a while. Seeing that Yixing isn’t angry, he calms down slightly, and even licks his lips. “Doesn’t taste like much.”

Yixing pulls his hood down more, this time completely covering his eyes. “Taste again.”

He doesn’t speak after that, and his lips are closed as he lies against the seat.

Sehun leans forward again, pressing onto Yixing’s lips from an angle.

This time one has covered his eyes, the other has closed his eyes. Even though the contact only lasts for a short time, it’s much more distinct.

Yixing’s bottom lip is slightly thicker, pressed down slightly and then released.

Sehun presses down harder, and Yixing’s lips part more. Sehun thinks that he’s touched Yixing’s teeth. It’s a bit wet.

Yixing removes his hood, and when Sehun sits back in his own seat, he leans forward.

“What’s the taste?” He asks again.

Sehun obediently licks his lips again, especially the part that had touched Yixing’s teeth, swallowing down their saliva.

Yixing looks straight into his eyes, and copies Sehun’s movement when he licks his lips. Sehun can feel the blood rushing to his head.

How long did they stare at each other for?

A minute?

Five?

Maybe longer?

“You’re right,” Yixing suddenly concludes, sitting back down in his seat and igniting the engine, “It doesn’t taste much.”

The atmosphere changes so quickly that Sehun’s still collecting himself, when Yixing removes his jacket and throws it to Sehun. “The car’s too hot.”

Sehun tightens his hold on the jacket, and turns to press his forehead on the cold windows of the car.

Silence reigns until the base of the mountain, and Yixing asks, “First kiss?”

“No.”

Yixing gives Sehun a surprised glance. “You have a history, hmm?”

Sehun looks morose as he says, “Of course not, back in the first year of senior secondary a girl had a crush on me, she got me to walk with her in the park at night, and then after she confessed she just... kissed me.”

“Wow,” Yixing sighs in awe, “Girls right now are aggressive.”

“She kept biting and tried to stick her tongue in, it took so long for me to finally push her off and keep my mouth shut. I was scarred.”

Sehun’s recounting the incident in a serious tone, but his head is still against the window, and with his shoulder scrunched up he looks like a bedraggled puppy more than anything. Yixing can’t help but laugh, which makes Sehun even more morose.

“...But my first kiss with men is with you.” Sehun comforts himself.

“Mmh,” Yixing nods, “Me too.”

“That’s good,” Sehun says.

“That’s good,” Yixing says too.

“What’s good?” Sehun asks, turning to look at him.

“I don’t like kissing,” Yixing says, “It’s wet and sloppy, having someone else’s tongue in your own messing about. You don’t know what the other person has eaten, and there’s also so many germs.”

Sehun replies, “Can you not describe it in a such a disgusting way?” So that’s why Yixing didn’t let him do it, Sehun thinks.

Yixing smiles and says, "But it was quite good, with you.”

Hmm?

It was quite good, with you.

It was quite good.

Was quite good.

Quite good.

Mental fireworks explode in Sehun’s head. Pink fireworks. No, multi-coloured ones.

Two fireworks go up in the sky, and Yixing asks, “Was the duck good?”

“I didn’t have it,” Sehun says, puzzled.

Yixing touches his own lips.

Sehun follows the direction of his fingers, before he realizes what Yixing is talking about.

“Hyung,” He says solemnly, “It’s not good to make fun of people.

“But since I like you, I’ll forgive you~”

The kid says it very casually. Yixing’s heart jumps, and he laughs internally that he’s created an entrance for the kid to come in, so he smiles back and says, “Dongsaeng, it’s not good to have such a sweet mouth.

“It’s also not good to steal kisses from adults.”

Sehun pouts, and Yixing continues, “But since you’re handsome, I’ll forgive you~”

//

Yixing brings Sehun to eat hotpot at the edge of town. They order a cart of meat and only one plate of vegetables, and pour most of it in the spicy part of the hotpot. 

“I’m either going to have sores on my mouth, or I’ll have a nosebleed.” Yixing caresses his bloated stomach, it’s almost touching the steering wheel.

“I’ll make some juice for you back home,” Sehun says.

Home?

Yixing looks at the rug underneath his feet, hiding the smile that had creeped out without reason.

“Count yourself lucky, my mother bought all the pots and pans. If you want, you can bake cakes, or even make yogurt,” Yixing says.

“How often do you go home?” Sehun asks.

“Once per week,” Yixing answers, “It might not be the weekends, I just go back to eat when I’m nearby. Even if I don’t go back, my mother would come to see me.”

Sehun sighs. “That’s good. My parents are in the same company, so they only come back every one or two months.”

“You miss them?”

“I can still handle,” Sehun says, “My hyung’s father sometimes comes visit us. My hyung and his girlfriend has also been together for a few years, they’ll be talking about marriage soon, when they’re home...” 

Sehun doesn’t continue, instead changes the topic, “But my hyung’s father is quite good to me, he’s like an uncle treating a kid all the time, he always buys me food.”

Yixing is silent for a while, and finally says, “That’s good.”

Technically, Sehun’s family is complete. But the truth is that his hyung, his hyung’s father, and his hyung’s girlfriend are the ones who are always home. They’re the ones that are a family. This kid doesn’t have much relation with two of the three people. He might have everything he need, but you can’t substitute the feeling of what family should be like with that.

“Are you sleeping at my place tonight?” Yixing’s heart softens, “I’ll get you to school tomorrow.”

Sehun’s reaction is just like when you make one of those drinks and throw a packet into the water, and it starts bubbling happily with a "sa~" noise.

“You call your hyung yourself. You haven’t been home for the whole weekend, you need to tell him.”

Someone just took the packet out of the water.

Sehun’s silent the whole way back, hanging his head. The phone that he had been using to listen to music was Yixing’s phone, and now he keeps turning it in his hands.

Yixing doesn’t push him, just drives quietly.

Finally the kid makes up his mind and dials the number. “Hey, hyung?”

The snow on the car windows are blown away by the wind. There’s not many cars out in the city today, the road is covered with a thin layer of white. Yixing keeps his eyes on the road, refraining from eavesdropping on the kid’s conversation.

When the kid hangs up, Yixing asks, “Did your hyung agree?”

It seems as if his hyung hadn’t been angry about this or anything, Sehun looks to be much more relaxed. “He agreed, he even asked if I wanted to go home and get some clothes to change, as well as my phone and wallet.”

“Oh, are you going, then? I could drive you over there now.”

“Let’s go.”

Yixing stops under the building again, waiting for Sehun to go get his stuff.

He listens to the radio to pass time. It’s almost half an hour later does he see Sehun emerge from the building, a small suitcase behind him. Yixing stares at him and the suitcase dumbly.

Behind Sehun is Sehun’s hyung, and when they get near the car Yixing quickly rolls down the window.

“Sehun said that he’s going to live at your apartment for a few days, and you agreed?”

Yixing’s a bit confused right now, when did it become a few days? But he refrains from commenting and went along with it. “Mmh, yes, he said it’s quieter at my place, it’s good for studying.”

This description clearly appeals to Sehun’s hyung’s rationale as a language teacher, and he nods his head in affirmation. “Yes, it’s my fault, I have guests at home that might affect him. I’m thankful for you watching over his studying, make sure he gets to school on time.”

“I will,” Yixing and Sehun’s hyung exchanges some pleasantries, and when Sehun finally gets on the car, Yixing turns to him in exasperation. “So, what did you tell him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on updating this early in the day  
> But since you guys are so generous with your comments, I'll forgive(?) you~  
> ._.  
> sorry i just really wanted to use this sentence bcus hands down one of my favourite exchange in the whole fic


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun wants to move in. Yixing can't refuse, can he?

“I’ll be staying at your place,” The kid says innocently.

“How many days?”

The kid thinks for a while. “I didn’t say.”

...If the kid wants to play dumb, Yixing will let him.

Sehun’s gaze is fixed in front of him, pretending to be calm.

“How long do you want to stay?” Yixing asks.

“...We’ll see,” The kid says shamelessly, “I can even do housework! Do you not want me?”

Yixing starts the engine, and the kid’s shoulders instantly relax, smiling internally.

“Pay rent,” Yixing says.

“I can, I can, but how much?” The kid asks carefully, “My... my uh pocket money isn’t that much but it’s enough, I have something left every week, if I eat a chicken drumstick less every day that I can save 5 dollars, then one month I can save... um... one week five days one month four weeks... 100 dollars! And I never really use the red packets I get in new year but I wanted to buy a dog but that’s ok that can wait...”

... Yixing decides not to interrupt.

After Sehun painstakingly finishes the maths does he go back to the original question, “Hyung, then how much is the rent?”

“It was a joke.”

“Oh.”

“On a serious note,” Yixing says, “Do you not plan on going home? Your hyung doesn’t mind?

“I’ll go back on the weekends, my hyung, he cares about results more. If I can do my memorizations and get good results, so that no teacher complains about me to him, he’ll be ok with it,” Sehun says, “Besides, my hyung says I’m an adult now, I have to make decisions of my own.”

“So you’re going to live here five days a week?” Yixing says, taking out the main point from Sehun’s speech.

“Yep!” The kid nods his head gleefully.

Yixing has nothing to say.

It’s not like it’s impossible to let Sehun live in his place, but initially he had rented an apartment precisely because he liked living at home. Besides, he doesn’t really want to babysit. Once or twice a week is ok, if it’s more, Yixing doesn’t know if he can handle.

Is everything going to quickly?

Is he being too accepting?

But even now, he still cannot say anything in refusal.

Let’s see, he thinks, if Sehun messes up or anything he’ll just find an excuse to kick him home.

Yixing peeks at Sehun who’s on his mobile phone. So carefree, so young.

Yixing prays he won’t get a rude awakening.

“Don’t play on your phone in the car,” Yixing reminds, “It’s bad for your eyes, and you’ll get dizzy easily.”

“It’s ok, you have a steady hand,” The kid returns.

...

Aish, this brat is so good with his words.

At the apartment, the kid drags his little suitcase into the bedroom to sort things out. He digs out the dirty uniform he had removed yesterday, and says, “Hyung, do you have clothes to wash?”

“Yeah, a bunch,” Yixing replies, “If you wash your uniform today can you wear it tomorrow?”

“It’s ok, we have two, and on Mondays we have to wear formal wear anyway,” Sehun then asks, “Are you washing your jacket?”

“Not this one, I’m wearing it tomorrow,” Yixing says.

“Is the laundry machine on the balcony?” Sehun asks as he drags a big basket of clothes behind him, stuffing it into the machine.

Yixing clears out half of the desk for Sehun, and also sorts out a compartment of the wardrobe for him. Afterwards, he goes to shower in the washroom, while Sehun starts peeling fruits and washing the fruit extractor.

Yixing’s much warmer after the shower, leaving the stuffy washroom just in time for a freshly made orange juice.

“You really made fruit juice for me,” Yixing licks his lips, “Is it cool?”   
(A/N: Certain foods are ‘cool’, others are ‘hot’ to the body’s circulation, this does not refer to temperature. Cool foods help after eating hotpot.)

“I don’t know,” Sehun says, leaving to the washroom to shower, “But it can’t be wrong to have fresh fruits and vegetables.”

When he comes out, he picks up both his and Yixing’s dirty clothes and stuffs it into the washing machine, before starting it up.

“Want to nap?” Yixing asks.

“A while.”

The two of them get on the bed, but Sehun switches on the bedside lamp on his side.

“Why the light?” Yixing asks, “It’s the middle of the day.”

“Oh, it’s habit,” Sehun switches off the light, “It darkens really early in winter, right? Sometimes when I wake up from my nap the sky’s already black, and there’s just me in the room.”

“You’ll be fine, I’m here.” Yixing says.

Sehun makes a noise of confirmation, then says, “By the way, you don’t have much bodywash left.”

“Ah, I forgot to buy it today. Mark it down on your phone, remind me next time.” Yixing’s own phone is charging in the living room.

Sehun takes his phone out and opens up the memo. Yixing gives a sweeping glance and notices that the beginnings of his recent memos are all “Today” “Today”, so he asks casually, “Your memo is your diary?”

The kid’s hand pauses, and he answers, “It’s the texts I send you.”

“Aiyo, you have drafts?” Yixing laughs.

“No,” The kid squirms, “Everytime something interesting happens I mark it down, I’m afraid that I’d forget when I text you at night.”

“If you forget it it’s fine,” Yixing yawns.

“But I want to share it with you,” The kid says solemnly, putting his phone back on the bedside table..

Yixing imagines Sehun hearing a joke from his classmates, laughing, and then diligently pulling his phone out to mark it down. Such a cute boy. He says, “Next time just send it to me immediately, you don’t need to wait until night.”

“You won’t get annoyed?” The kid asks.

“I have my phone on vibrate during work, it won’t annoy me,” Yixing replies.

“Okay.” Sehun pulls Yixing’s arm into his lap again.

Yixing never naps long, he wakes up after half an hour. He’s up before he remembers that Sehun doesn’t like waking up alone. Hesitating for a while, he goes to the study to get a sketchpad, putting the pillow upright and behind him as he lies against the headboard.

Sehun is sleeping on a side, curled up like a shrimp. His hands are secure over the edge of the blankets, tucked up to his chin.

Yixing holds his pen in one hand, another brushes away the loose hairs on Sehun’s forehead. He quietly takes in for a few minutes, before putting pen to paper.

It’s just been a few minutes when the kid opens his mouth and asks, “Are you drawing me?”

Yixing looks at him. Sehun’s eyes are still closed, he hadn’t moved at all, so Yixing flicks his nose lightly. “Are you pretending to sleep?

“If you can pretend to sleep why can’t I?” Sehun returns, still unmoving, “Can I move?”

“Move,” Yixing laughs, “I’m not drawing the way you sleep. If you weren’t wearing anything - now that’d be something I’m interested in.”

Hearing that, Sehun springs up happily, excitedly stuffing his head into Yixing’s sketchpad. “I didn’t need to wait quietly? I thought you were going to give me a surprise when I woke up!”

“If you say that, it won’t be a surprise anymore, next time at least pretend you don’t know,” Yixing says, “You’ll have to wait a while, go prepare dinner. Aren’t you good at that, hmm?”

Predictably Sehun springs up, “Of course I do! Wait for it!”

Crash and bangs come from the kitchen area, and Yixing hears the kid complain, “You don’t have any cooking wine!”

“...What for?”

“For curing the meat! I’m making chicken wings!”

Yixing has no choice but put down his pen and walk to the kitchen. “What else? I’ll go out and buy everything we need.”

Sehun spins around in a circle. “We should have everything else.”

“Okay, you do the other stuff first,” Yixing says, grabbing his jacket and leaving after changing his shoes.

He puts his hand into the pocket of his jacket, and feels some papers inside. He takes it out and is met by three bright red sheets of paper money, along with a small note, _boarding fees_.

Yixing stands there for a while, before remembering that Sehun had said he would pay for the stuff in the supermarket.

No wonder he asked Yixing whether or not he was going to wear this jacket - he was afraid that Yixing would refuse and just stuffed the money in directly.

Yixing chuckles to himself. Isn't the kid smart??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think... I think this is the first fic that when I say hmu on twitter people ACTUALLY HMU ON TWITTER like geez i'm still recovering from it uwu  
> comments and kudos pls!!  
> The fluff will sail for quite a few chapters~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun cooks. Yixing gets fed + plans something in return.

The trip back home from the supermarket seems exceptionally long, that Yixing is unsatisfied with walking briskly and jogs for a while, before he starts feeling embarrassed and reverts back into a walk again. It’s a strange and miraculous concept, having someone waiting for him to cook for him. It’s calming and anticipatory, as if he would miss out on the chicken wings if he arrived any later. It’s not even 5 yet.

The sky is already starting to darken, but the streetlamps are not yet on. The coloured lights on the trees, however, are on. Someone has been removing the snow in the afternoons, the sidewalk is very clean.

Both lifts in the building have stopped at the higher floors. Yixing waits for a while, and then turns to take the stairs. The bottles hit his leg sporadically from inside the plastic bag.

He stands outside the apartment door, catching his breath, and is about to dig out his key when the door opens. Warm, cozy light floods out of the apartment, filling the cold and dark hallway and wrapping around Yixing.

“I heard your footsteps,” Sehun says. He takes the bag from Yixing’s hands, and when he touches Yixing’s frozen hand, he squeezes it tightly. “Come on in.”

This is a wonderful feeling. You’re looking forward to going home, and he is looking forward to you coming home.

Yixing enters the apartment, changing his shoes and going to wash his hands. Sehun has already put the bodywash in the bathroom and is busy with the chicken wings in the kitchen. Yixing goes over to look, and Sehun is spreading salt over the meat.

“How long do we have to cure it for?” 

“Just an hour, we can make other things first.”

A savoury smell wafts through the apartment, the other pot is boiling ribs.

Yixing turns on a hob that isn’t being used, warming up his hands quickly before turning off the gas. He leans on the counter, watching Sehun do his work. Sehun isn’t that good at cutting, the pieces are all irregularly shaped, but it’s clear that he’s used to doing it, and his movements are also very quick. Sehun has a cotton jumper on, the sleeves rolled out to reveal a portion of his arm out. His wrist is skinny, but full of energy.

Yixing can’t resist and reaches out a hand to pinch Sehun’s face.

Sehun: ?

Yixing smiles at him, “Child bride.”

Sehun pauses. Yixing pauses.

This joke is very... domestic, like the two of them are really two lovers living together.

Yixing is about to open his mouth and explain something, anything, say that he’s used to teasing Sehun, he didn’t mean anything by that, but he sees Sehun lowering his head, hiding a grin. His eyes are in crescents, so Yixing’s explanation never passes his mouth.

Yixing tries to offer help a few times, but he never gets the opportunity, so he just stays in the kitchen observing Sehun. Sehun doesn’t complain about his presence, either.

Finally, they have carrot and rib soup, stir-fried eggplant, shrimp fried with cabbage, and the chicken wings. Sehun doesn’t let Yixing eat, and first finds a lunchbox and puts some rice in it, along with a few portions of each of the food. He then gets another one for the soup.

“Is this the set my mother bought?” Yixing asks.

“Yep, I washed them just now, tomorrow you can just reheat it in for lunch.”

“Wow.” After a while, Yixing “Wow”s again.

Sehun laughs, “What are you ‘wow’-ing for?”

“I actually have lunch to eat! I don’t have to be envious of Jongdae and his wife’s lunches anymore!”

“Do you want me to bring you lunch?”

Yixing is quick to decline, “No need, thank you, our dongsaeng is so heartwarming.”

Sehun doesn’t say anything and helps him pack up, and the both of them sit down to eat.

“This one is good.”

“I’ll try that one again.”

“This is good too.”

“Good, good good good...”

Yixing can’t stop with the praises, and he sighs, “If my mother sees that these pots and pants she bought are actually being used by someone, she must think it is a miracle.”

There’s laughter written in Sehun’s eyes. It’s cute.

After dinner, Yixing voluntarily takes up washing up duty, and makes Sehun go do his homework.

When he’s done in the kitchen, Yixing also goes to the study to work. The kid’s done with his homework and is playing with his dog-shaped hand warmer.

“You really like dogs, don’t you?” Yixing looks at the kid entertaining himself. He’s combing the fur of the dog hand warmer like he would a real dog.

“I do.” Sehun is sitting cross-legged in the chair, so his height is hidden. His face also looks especially small, and when he says “I do” the “do” is pulled out into a “dooooo”, making it sound like aegyo. Sehun looks more like a young, underage child than anything right now.

“To be honest with me, are you actually 18?” Yixing asks.

“I’m legal!”

“Don’t you have to shave?” Sehun’s face had always looked really clean.

“I shave! I shave! I have facial hair!” The kid is suddenly very agitated, “I have stubble!”

He suddenly lunges forward Yixing, making him look at the corners of his mouth.

“Aiyowei,” Yixing pushes him away, “I see it.”

Sehun cocks his head up as well, “My adam’s apple is prominent too!”

“I know I know,” Yixing laughs out loud, “You’re an adult, you’re a man, I know.”

It’s only then does Sehun stop, reverting back to his original cross-legged position on the chair, satisfied.

Well.

Still a kid.

At 11:30, Sehun is pushing Yixing to go to bed and sleep.

“You go sleep, I’m not tired.”

“I have to wake up at 6:30 tomorrow.”

“Well then you wake up yourself.” Yixing hasn’t realized yet, has he?

Sehun looks at him incredulously, “You have to wake up at 6:30 too, you said you’d drive me to school.”

“...”

Oh yeah, he’s the kid’s parent now. Almost forgot.

 

The next day, at 7:30, Jongdae strolls into the office humming a tune, and almost jumps in fright at the sight of a weary Yixing.

“Did you go homeless and sleep in the office for the weekend?” Jongdae asks.

“I’m not you,” Yixing scoffs, “I don’t run the risk of being kicked out by my girlfriend.”

“What are you doing so early then, did your clock break?”

“No,” Yixing responds tiredly, “I have a kid at home, had to get the kid to school.”

“The kid’s yours, huh?”

“Go away.”

Jongdae sorts out his own desk, asking, “Relatives?”

“No, met the kid last month at a pub.”

“And you brought the person home? Still in school? Is the kid legal? Oh my god, are you grooming the kid?” Jongdae asks, clearly reveling in the gossip.

Yixing: “... You’re nuts.”

It isn’t time for work yet, so Jongdae scrolls through wechat at his desk as he chats to Yixing.

“Hey, can you help me share the post I put out just now?” (A/N: wechat has a posting function that is similar to twitter and facebook)

“What,” Yixing takes his phone to look, “Your dog?”

“No, it’s my girlfriend’s sister’s,” Jongdae answers, “They just bought it, it’s a puppy. Everything’s healthy, they even got it vaccinated, but the sister just discovered she’s pregnant last week. She’s afraid that the dog won’t be good for the child, so they want to give it away to someone.”

“Okay.” Yixing is copying the post, when he suddenly thinks of something, and says, “If you don’t find anyone give it to me.”

“Ah? You taking the dog? Really? That’s great!” Jongdae says excitedly, “I can come see it often if you take it, you wait a while, I’ll go ask.”

“Ok.” Yixing leans back on his chair, thinking that he’s gone insane.

“It’s done, we could meet up for food this week, and I’ll bring you the dog.”

“Sure.”

At noon Jongdae’s girlfriend comes with Jongdae’s lunch, and Jongdae tells her about the dog. After she leaves, Jongdae waves his lunchbox under Yixing’s nose gleefully, saying, “Forever alone~”

Yixing calmly pulls out two lunchboxes, saying, “I’m going to use the microwave.”

Jongdae almost eats the box in his shock.

“The fuck? Boss Zhang has a girlfriend?” He waves one of the new recruits over.

The girl tells him if he didn’t know, how would she know?

Jongdae watches as Yixing comes back with the lunch boxes, and exclaims, “There’s even 3 chicken wings!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or are the chapters getting longer T.T  
> Anyway sorry for not updating ytd, I went up to birmingham to visit a friend  
> but now I'm back!  
> I almost decided to update two chappies as well, but we're ONE THIRDS through the fic! omg! I don't want it to end so fast T.T Also, I don't have ch15 ready LOL
> 
> Also also also pls check out my other works! I have originals, plus one [selay translated fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984867) as well :) Nothing fluffy, but I swear they're good!! (I'm not very convincing am I)
> 
> ALSO IF YOU HAVE A DOG AND GET PREGNANT THAT'S NOT A LEGIT REASON TO ABANDON THE DOG OK do the responsible thing and keep the dog, or find him/her a good home if you really can't handle
> 
> also (i have to shut up don't I) Jongdae isn't actually in the fic. I substituted him for the generic "best friend" that the original author has, so bear in mind Jongdae's character was written with Jongdae in mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing gets Sehun a dog, ft. Jongdae.

Yixing wanted to take Sehun with him to collect the puppy, but he hadn’t told Sehun that they could get a dog.

Coincidentally Sehun doesn’t have extra lessons on Saturday, so Yixing and Jongdae decides on Friday night.

Both of them have been busy the whole week, and it’s not until Friday morning do they discuss where they want to go eat.

“Eat near my sister-in-law’s, she can’t go far distance, you can go get the dog after dinner,” Jongdae proposes.

“Aish, you haven’t even married her, and you’re already referring them to the in-laws.”

Jongdae flushes a bit, says, “Sooner or later.”

“I’m bringing a person with me.” Yixing says.

Instantly Jongdae perks up in interest, “Who? Your girlfriend?”

“Who told you I have a girlfriend?”

Jongdae thinks for a while, “The student living at your place?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re still not there yet,” Jongdae realizes, “No worries, tonight I’ll make sure you get laid!”

Yixing snorts loudly, and sends a message to Sehun, telling him he’d be waiting for Sehun outside the school gates for dinner.

As soon as the clock strikes 5, Jongdae keeps ushering Yixing to get out of work.

“Don’t we eat at 7?” Yixing asks, confused.

Jongdae jabs him at the side, “Hey, we have to pick up your ‘kid’!”

“The kid’s in the last year of high school, school doesn’t let out that early.”

Jongdae shuts up, but at 5:30 ushers him again.

“The school is close to our company,” Yixing says.

“We’ll go and wait!” Jongdae exclaims.

“What are you so excited about?” Yixing asks.

Jongdae answers, “You haven’t dated since graduation, and this time it’s a young one, of course I want to see!”

Yixing sighs. “I told you it’s not...”

He isn’t able to convince Jongdae otherwise, so Yixing brings him to the school and parks somewhere nearby.

Jongdae voluntarily sits at the back, saying that the ‘kid’ should sit shotgun.

Yixing texts Sehun [We’re here.]

Sehun didn’t reply.

“I told you class hasn’t let out yet, we’ll have to wait for another half an hour.” Yixing turns on the radio. Jongdae leans against the back of Yixing’s chair, insisting on chatting with him.

“How old?”

“18.”

“Oh fuck! So young! Yixing you’re way too perverted, how could you prey on children! What does the kid look like?”

Yixing replies casually, “Milky white skin, beautiful eyes, a lovely smile.”

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.”

Yixng nods, “Yeah, the kid’s a pretty one.”

The phone vibrates. [I’m coming out!]

Jongdae, upon seeing it, wriggles in excitement, “ohohohoh the kid’s coming out!” Then turns to ignore Yixing, rolling down the car window to observe the students filing out of the school.

“Ey there’s a girl coming over - oh she turned right.”

“This one this one - she looks... okay...”

“My eyes! So much make up!”

“Oh shit this guy looks good! Too good! How did you put it just now? Beautiful eyes, a lovely smile? Fuck! Too bad it’s a guy...”

Jongdae gapes as this ‘guy’ opens the car door.

“Hyung!” Sehun greets happily.

Jongdae gapes more.

Sehun looks back as he is putting on his seatbelt, and asks, “Hyung, is this your friend?”

Yixing says, “Yeah, Jongdae, this is Sehun, the kid who lives at my place. Sehun, this is Jongdae, my bro.”

Sehun greets him sweetly, “Hello Jongdae hyung, are we having dinner together tonight?”

Jongdae: ...

Jongdae is in shock. Jongdae cannot speak. Do not be like Jongdae.

Yixing looks at Jongdae briefly through the rearview mirror, and says, “Ignore him, tonight we’re eating with his girlfriend and her sister’s family, a dinner gathering.”

“A family gathering?” Sehun says happily.

At the words “family gathering” Jongdae shivers.

Yixing is driving, and Sehun digs out a yogurt to drink, biting at the straw.

Jongdae retraces everything that he’s seen, and figures that he’s had a wrong assumption from the very beginning. He decides that there’s nothing actually happening between the two of them, so he starts to make conversation. “Dongsaeng, your lunch looked really good.”

Sehun answers, “I always cook for hyung at home.”

Yixing suddenly interjects, “Is there still yogurt left? I’m thirsty.”

Sehun directly holds up the yogurt in his own hands to Yixing, letting him drink from the straw.

Jongdae: ...

But Jongdae is resilient, so he continues to find stuffs to talk about. “Ey Yixing, don’t you live in a one-bedroom? Is it enough for the both of you?”

“I sleep with hyung,” Sehun answers.

“Ah, isn’t it cramped, though? Why not his sofa? His sofa is very, very soft, and pretty wide, too. Even I can fit on it.” Jongdae answers.   
(T/N: Jongdae’s original character is the stereotypical fat best friend.)

It is now that Sehun turns his head, fixing Jongdae with an undecipherable stare, saying morosely, “You’ve slept at hyung’s place...”

Jongdae swallows. That isn’t the main point, what’s wrong him napping at his bro’s place?

For the rest of the trip Sehun no longer addresses him by “Jongdae hyung”, directly calling him “Jongdae” until Yixing reminds Sehun that it’s impolite. It’s only then does Sehun change back to “Jongdae hyung”, but with a hurt look on his face.

When they finally see Jongdae’s girlfriend, Jongdae literally leaps out of the car, herding his girlfriend to find a seat and start ordering.

“Who’s the pretty boy?” His girlfriend asks Jongdae.

Jongdae scrunches up his face. “I don’t know either.”

Girlfriend: ???

During the meal, Sehun keeps quiet, maybe because he didn’t know the other people at the table. He just focuses on his own food, and sometimes putting some in Yixing’s bowl.

It’s until after dinner that they follow Jongdae to his girlfriend’s sister’s house, does Sehun brighten up.

He’s too self-conscious to act out in front of strangers, so he shrinks behind Yixing, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt, whispering excitedly, “Puppy!”

Yixing smiles and nods. They sit for a while, eating fruits and watching the television, while Sehun’s gaze is fixated on the cage and the puppy inside. He asks Yixing, “Why is he in the cage, he looks very quiet. Can I hug him?”

Yixing tells him to go ahead.

Sehun has just opened the cage when Jongdae’s girlfriend’s sister comes out with a big pack of toys and dog food, saying “Why take him out?”

Sehun instantly freezes, thinking that the dog’s owner wasn’t allowing him.

The women continues, “Later you can just take the whole cage away, unless you want to hold him?”

Sehun’s shocked, now. Take away? Take away where?

Yixing can’t help but laugh at Sehun’s reaction, and says, “If he wants to hold him, let him,” and continues, “Actually, we should go now, it’ll take time to settle the puppy.”

He stands up from the sofa, calling Sehun, “Let’s go, hold him tight, go home.”

Jongdae and family walks them out. Sehun still hasn’t recovered, and only stares at Yixing with the warm, cuddly puppy in his arms as he follows Yixing out.

Jongdae and family return to the flat, and Sehun stares at Yixing stuffing the cage and dog stuff into the car and stammers out, “What, what’s happening?”

Yixing smiles at him for a long time, and finally says, “Didn’t you want a dog? They’re giving their dog to you.”

Sehun pauses for a while, before he livens up and confirms, “Really? It’s arranged?”

“It’s arranged.”

“I won’t have to return him after a few days?”

“No.”

Sehun’s voice is tremoring, unclear of whether it’s from the cold or from his excitement, “So he’s my dog, now?”

The puppy’s teeth hasn’t grown out yet, and he’s nibbling at Sehun’s thumb without any real strength. It’s itchy.

“Yes, you’re his owner, now,” Yixing says.

Sehun continues to stand there stupidly, and says, “I’m too excited.”

Yixing bursts out into laughter, “I don’t think you look excited, you look like you’re struck dumb or something.”

Sehun slowly turns his gaze from the puppy to Yixing, saying, “Can you hug me?”

Generously, Yixing holds out his arms and hugs the kid, patting him on the back, careful not to squish the puppy. “What is it?”

“I- I really want to hug you,” The kid says, “But I don’t have the hands.”

Yixing rests his head on Sehun’s shoulder, muffling his smile. The puppy seems to smell something nice on Yixing, and butts his head into Yixing’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER VIVI
> 
> Extra chapter to make up for Sunday :) The next update will be two days later though! At least, that's what I think. I've plowed through a few chapters yesterday, might start update quicker BECAUSE I WANT TO GET TO THE PLOT that's going to start at Chapter 18.
> 
> Also, it was so hard trying to avoid pronouns in Jongdae and Yixing's conversations T.T In Chinese, "he" "she" and "it" have the same pronunciation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens. (seriously nothing happens I don't know how to summary)

With their winter coats on, hugging each other is no different from hugging a gigantic pillow, and the surface of their coats are especially icy to touch.

Yixing sees that Sehun’s starting to sniffle from the cold, and the hands hugging the puppy has reddened.

“Let’s go home, we’ll play with the puppy when he get home.”

Now that he has the dog on the car, he’s less excited, and Sehun begins to fidget in his seat, opening his mouth and closing it.

“What do you want to say?” Yixing asks, noticing his unease.

Sehun stammers before he forces out, “Actually, I was going to go to the cinema with my friends.”

“Ah?” Yixing hadn’t expected that, he thought they could go home to settle the puppy after dinner together.

“We planned it on Monday, at then I didn’t know you were going to take me out for dinner tonight, and get the dog.”

Yixing forcibly suppresses the strange sense of disappointment, trying to keep his voice level as he asks, “What time? Do you need me to drive you?”

“9:30,” Sehun says, “There’s still an hour, I’ll follow you home and we can settle the dog, and then I’ll go out later.”

Yixing looks at the clock in the car, and says, “You don’t have an hour, it’s already 8:45. I’ll drive you there, where is it?”

Sehun tells him the name of a street in the city centre.

Yixing stops by the road, and Sehun puts the dog on the seat. “I’ll go back after watching the movie.”

“It’ll be 12, then? Are there still buses?”

“I’ll get a taxi, it’ll be alright.”

“How many of you?”

Sehun counts, saying, “Besides me, five.”

Yixing’s car is blocking the road, and the floodlights behind his is fast approaching. Yixing gives a quick glance, and says, “Be safe, don’t dawdle.”

“Okay, bye hyung!”

Sehun waves to him, then turns and leaves.

Yixing starts the car engine, and from the rearview mirror he has a view of Sehun’s back: Outside the school uniform is a hooded coat, and the dark trousers on him makes him look skinny. It’s a typical student-look. This is the age where wearing anything simple would look beautiful.

The leather seat next to Yixing becomes cold without body warmth, and the dog gives a little sad whine on top.

“What to do,” Yixing says, “Your daddy isn’t here.”

The dog stands up shakily on his legs.

Perhaps it’s because Sehun had always been sticking close to himself from the very start, Yixing had forgotten that Sehun’s a normal high school student, an independent, handsome, probably popular student with his own social circle.

Yixing doesn’t dare play with the dog while he’s driving, and he only picks up the puppy when he’s parked properly. He pulls down the zipper of his coat to stuff the puppy in.

He thinks, daddy’s hyung should be called uncle, so he says, “Your uncle is not only handsome, but is also very nice, so tonight I’m going to play with you.”

He holds the dog in one hand, but his other isn’t able to hold the dog stuff and dog cage in one go. He sighs, picking up the dog cage, deciding to make two trips.

“Unfortunately, your uncle is a old bachelor, you don’t have an aunt to help carry stuff.

He puts the dog in the warm dog bed, and digs out the heater next to it. “You warm up here, don’t catch on fire!” He then moves the heater a little bit away from the dog bed after deliberation.

He goes and gets the remaining stuff, busying himself with taking care of the puppy, warming up the dog food with warm water for the puppy.

“I forgot to ask your name, do you have one?” Yixing asks, “Never mind, I’ll give you a new one.

“Hunpuppy? Hunpy?” He proposes, and then admits, “I can’t name anything, let’s wait for your papa to come home to name you.”

He takes a bath, and is about to hug the dog to bed when he realizes that Sehun doesn’t have a key to his home. To prevent himself from falling asleep, he goes sit on the sofa and watches TV, waiting for Sehun to go home so he can open the door for him.

On the TV is one of those soap operas, the female lead is crying and screaming as she accuses the male lead for cheating on her and returning home late.

“Divorceeee.” Yixing says.

He opens one of the snacks Sehun has bought, eating as he watches. The puppy has fallen asleep on his thigh, occasionally the packaging of the food rustles and awakens him, but he’ll give a look and then go back to sleep.

The soap opera finishes, it’s 11:00. Yixing sighs. “The movie’ll probably have half an hour more.”

There’s 20 minutes of ads, Yixing leans against the sofa tapping away at his phone. The background music of the phone booms through the room, he sits straight on the sofa with a pillow in his lap.

Yixing is beginning to nod off, his eyes fluttering close. He finally can’t stand it anymore and switches off the TV, talking to the dog who’s sleeping soundly, “Why is your daddy not home yet? I want to sleep.”

The dog is snoring and ignores him.

Yixing puts on a coat, and stands on the balcony under the cold wind, planning to look at the stars and maybe belt out some songs. Instead the sky is completely grey, he can’t even see the moon.

He stands on tiptoes, swaying on the spot, playing music on his phone at its loudest, humming along.

What did I do at nights? Yixing muses. Why is it so boring tonight? 

He thinks of switching off his computer to work, but his rationale tells him that it’s inhumane to work on Friday nights. What about finishing Sehun’s picture? But he can’t quiet down to start work. He’s almost frozen into a popsicle on the balcony when he finally sees a taxi enter their neighbourhood.

Sehun comes out from it.

“Oh my god, at last he’s back,” Yixing murmurs.

He’s about to go back to the living room when he sees a girl come out from the other side of the car, draping a scarf over Sehun’s neck. The two of them start speaking.

“Are you coming up or not?” Yixing starts tapping his fist against the railing of the balcony, “Are you leaving or not? The driver’s waiting.

“Aiyowei they’re finally done.”

He goes into the living room and closes the glass doors.

After a few ten minutes, there’s knocking on the door.

Yixing opens the door. There’s no scarf around Sehun's neck.

“How did you come back?” Yixing asks.

“Taxi, is the puppy asleep?”

“You return so late at night, what do you think?” Yixing says.

Sehun’s a bit disappointed, but he still trots in around the sofa to kneel in front of the sleeping puppy.

“Did all six of you fit in the car?”

“We split into two, there was a girl that rode with me.”

“Oh,” Yixing said, “I thought there was only the two of you.”

Sehun removes his coat to wash up in the bathroom, and Yixing leans against the doorframe, saying, “Is your neck cold?”

At this, Sehun finally realizes what Yixing is on about, and he says, “You saw me, just now?”

“Yeah.”

“I put the scarf in the bag, it’s too hot for it.”

“Okay.”

Sehun raises his head, and smiles as he looks at Yixing through the mirror.

He turns around, toothbrush still in his left hand. His right hand comes up, and pins Yixing between the wall and himself.  
(T/N: Or, a [kabe-don](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=kabe-don&espv=2&biw=1280&bih=615&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjRrp_qy7fSAhXkL8AKHZClA3sQ_AUIBigB).)

He stares at Yixing with half-lidded eyes, his long lashes shielding the laughing glint in his eyes.

“Aiyo, is hyung jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One. More. Chapter. Till. The. Plot.
> 
> Love your comments!
> 
> (sorry for this not so chripy end note. not in a terribly good mood.)  
> (also, i had this really cool chansoo kabe-don in the link but it didn't fucking work and i'm too tired to find a new source.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUN dun dun dun DUN dun dun dun DUN dun dun dun DUN dun dun dun DUNNNNNNNN DUNNNNN DUNDUNDUNNNNN DUN DUNDUN(dundundundundundundundundundundundundundundundun) DUNNNN DUNNN DUNDUNDUN DUNNNN DUNDUNDUNNNN  
> ^This is the Game of Thrones intro track, just saying.

The toothpaste is a traditional minty flavour, and it’s fresh to the nose. It’s different, seeing a kabe-don on TV and being the recipient of one. It’s suffocating, having someone taller than you, staring down at you like that. Yixing doesn’t find it romantic at all, and the feeling of vulnerability is stark.

The kid’s question is teasing and unintentional, but Yixing’s unhappy that he’s lost control over the situation. This typical tone of “man towering over woman” that Sehun takes, as well as their positions, puts Yixing at an edge, just like he is being treated like a young teenage girl who has her deepest feelings spread in the open, and still thinking that her crush had been reciprocated.

He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s being treated as the weaker person, or something else, but he feels slightly uncomfortable.

He puts an elbow on Sehun’s chest, pushing him away to arms length. He hadn’t put much strength behind the action, but his muscles are all tensed up.

“Don’t spray all the paste on my face when you speak and brush your teeth, get away from me.” Yixing takes his usual tone, a slight smile playing on his lips. The kid mumbles something that is indecipherable, Yixing can barely understand it as “why are you changing the topic”.

Yixing mimics him, “wherhjhajlasdfjwhlfh~”

Sehun: ...

He gives one glance to Yixing’s exaggerated look of rejection and turns back to brush his teeth, smiling.

Yixing continues to lean against the doorframe, debating whether or not to explain that he had only asked that because Sehun had come home too late, but after a few minutes realized that explaining would be equal to admitting his guilt.

At this juncture, Yixing says, “Tomorrow I don’t have to go out, you take my keys and go get a spare.”

“I have an identity now?” The kid looks excited. He’s all over the place today, as if he’s at that slightly high state after drinking a bit of alcohol.

“Yeah, the daddy of the puppy,” Yixing returns.

Sehun laughs, “I would have thought I’d be hyung, how did you put me up a generation?”

“A dog of 18 years old is pretty old, be lucky I didn’t let the puppy call you grandpa.” 

The kid laughs so hard he quickly rinses his mouth, just in case he chokes on the toothpaste.

“I have to go home tomorrow,” Sehun says as he wipes his face with a towel, “Do you not go out on Sunday? If I take your key I can only return it on Sunday night.”

It’s only then does Yixing remember Sehun mentioning that he has to go home over the weekends, and says, “Make a spare before you go, it’s just a few minutes, then I don’t have to wait for you at night anymore.”

He then continues, “You’re being an idiot, too, why not go back home with your schoolbag? It’s not like you don’t have a bed at home, you don’t need to sleep at mine.”

“Righttt,” Sehun exclaims, “I could go home directly.”

“Are you playing dumb with me.” Yixing accuses.

“You must be tired waiting up for me, next time I’ll call you when I’m done,” Sehun miraculously gets back to the main point in Yixing’s last statement.

Yixing juggles it in his mind, and decides that Sehun understands that he hadn’t especially stayed up for Sehun, it saves him from explaining. “There’s no battery on your phone?”

“Yes, but halfway it got too cold and switched off by itself, now it’s good.”

“Ok. I’m going to sleep first, you switch off the lights.”

Sehun gives a noise of affirmation.

Lying on the bed, Yixing finds his brain filled with thoughts of why Sehun had asked him if he was jealous. It’s strange, where did Sehun see him as jealous, what had Yixing did that made Sehun thought he was jealous, how is Yixing a jealous person?

He hadn’t even thought much about it, why did he bring it up?

Between his almost closed eyes he sees Sehun switching off the lights and entering the room, so he just closes his eyes to sleep.

Fuck this.

No use in thinking so much, he's driving himself crazy.

The next day, he’s butted awake by a hot ball of fluff.

He’s still half-asleep, half-awake. His mind isn’t working that well, so he’s shocked when he reaches out to touch the fluff, thinking that fur had grown on Sehun’s face overnight.

He opens his eyes, and the puppy is jumping up and down.

Their bed is too tall for him, the dog wouldn’t have been able to jump up. It doesn’t take much to arrive at the conclusion that Sehun had hugged the dog up on the bed to sleep last night. Fortunately the dog isn’t that adept at barking yet, he must have just struggled his way out of the blankets and beneath Sehun’s arm, at least letting Yixing and Sehun sleep until daybreak.

Sehun also opens his eyes blearily, and moves the puppy to the other side of the pillow. The puppy hesitates at the side of the bed, and then happily jumps down.

“Sleep a while more.” Sehun mumbles, and as usual, pulling Yixing’s arm into his lap.

Yixing had already woken, so he plays on his phone for a while, but after some 20 minutes his eyes are fluttering shut again.

This sleep lasts till almost noon.

When he wakes he hears Sehun calling “Vivi”, while clapping his hands.

The puppy isn’t that close with him yet, so ignores Sehun.

“You’ve named him?” Yixing walks out of the room scratching his hair. The elastic of his sleeping pants isn’t tied up, the fabric hanging off his hips loosely.

“Yes, Vivi, it means lively, active, healthy, isn’t it subtle and meaningful?”

“English, too,” Yixing snarks, “You’re the kind of person to call his son Oh Rich and his daughter Oh Beautiful.”

Sehun has his jacket and pants on, it seems as if he’s already left home once. He forcibly pulls Vivi into his lap to pet his chin, and then stands up to say, “There’s breakfast on the table, it might be cold, I’ll go home now.”

Yixing is suddenly wide awake. “Wait a minute wait a minute I’ll drive you.”

He quickly washes and rinses, and in ten minutes he’s changed clothes and putting on his shoes at the foyer.

The result of this rushed departure is that the collar of Yixing’s shirt is still messy, and his hair is unkempt and mussed. There’s a dumb look on his face, his eyelids are swollen from sleep, and the droop in the curve of his eyes seem to be bigger.

It makes him look a few years younger, just like a student who had just entered University.

Sehun finds this image more and more interesting as he looks, and he suddenly wants to see Yixing when he was just a teenager. He must be the type that is pale and soft and cute, making people want to ruffle his hair, or deliberately speak quickly of a set of conflicting instructions just to see him getting confused and all turned around. The more he thinks of it the more happier Sehun is, hiding a grin as he looks at the car window, holding his laughter in.

Yixing had just stopped the car underneath Sehun’s building, when there’s a sudden sharp car horn behind him. Yixing jumps in his seat, just like an angry rabbit with fur fluffed up.

Sehun swallows his laughter, reaching out a hand to smoothen out the chunk of hair that is flying up from the back of Yixing’s head. He presses it down, but it just stubbornly stands up again.

As if not expecting that the kid would dare touch his head, Yixing turns to face Sehun blankly.

Another flurry of carhorns, and Yixing finally collects himself. “Go, we’re blocking someone else.”

“The road is wide,” Sehun says, and the hand on the back of Yixing's head slides to the front, pinching Yixing’s cheek.

Yixing: ?

“Yixing ah,” Sehun says.

“What?” Yixing is beginning to think there’s something wrong with his ears. He’s suspecting that Sehun really did drink alcohol last night, and it wasn’t just a glass or two, either.

“Nothing, just calling you,” Sehun smiles at him, reveling in the way Yixing’s name rolls off his tongue. Fuck yeah.

When Sehun pulls upon the car door, someone knocks at the car window on Yixing’s side.

Yixing rolls the windows down.

“Are you leaving? Our garage door is right in front of your car, it’s risky to drive around you.”

The person is a beautiful woman, with make-up on as well as waves of curly hair. Her words seem to have amusement tinged in them, and her eyes are in half-crescent moons, just like...

Yixing turns to look at Sehun.

“Mum.” Sehun greets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (updating stressfully bcus I just got through the first proper job interview of my life)  
> (I'm such an awkward potato)  
> (HOLD ME)
> 
> HYPED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY THOUGH  
> Also, I've decided. If the number of comments on a single chapter ever hits 10, I won't wait the two days to update. If I have the next chapter ready, I'll upload it as soon as I realize it's 10. (feel free to twitter me if it hits 10)  
> (also it's 10 comments from 10 individuals so pls don't spam)
> 
> (also sorry for what happened in the summary)  
> (but i enjoyed it)  
> (Also, if I put up my snapchat acc will you guys add me? is it something that you're interested in?)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing meets Sehun's mother.

This pair of mother and son don’t really look that alike. Sehun’s mother has a cute but sharp nose, her lips are also much more full. It’s only the pair of smiling, cresent-moon shaped eyes that makes it hard to not draw the dots between the two of them, but Sehun’s mother’s eyes have heavier eyelids, and are more amorous.

They have different auras, too. Sehun’s mother is one of those happy and outgoing types, the ones that must be very charming to men.

“Son.”

It’s only then does Sehun’s mother notice Sehun in the car, and she looks at Yixing again. “Boyfriend?”

Neither of the two people in the car had expected her question, and both are dumbstruck.

“Are you legal yet, driving around with your little boyfriend, hmm?” Sehun’s mother looks at Yixnig, two arms resting on the car window.

Yixing had never thought that such a day would come, that he would be asked whether or not he was legal. “I‘ve been legal for a few years.” He blinks as he speaks, his eyelids are still too heavy that he can barely open them, looking exceptionally obedient.

Sehun’s mother straightens up and pats the car door, “Move the car, we’ll talk inside.”

Talk inside?

Yixing puts down the handbrake and the car starts skidding forward. Sehun starts yelling, “Hyung, hyung, one of my legs is still outside!

Yixing finally gets the car in the underground carpark messily, and under Sehun’s mothers’ expectant look, swallows his pride and follows them up to the flat.

Once she’s inside, Sehun’s mother says to Sehun’s hyung, “Where’s your father?” Sehun’s hyung clearly hadn’t expected her return and is still shocked, but says incredulously, “My father? I should be asking about his father.” He jerks his head to Sehun’s direction.

“Doesn’t your dad always come to visit you both? Is he not here today?”

“He only comes back once or twice a week, you won’t catch him here.” He sees Yixing following behind Sehun, but Sehun’s mother is the first to speak. “Your little brother found himself a wife,” She turns around and pats Yixing on the face, “A boy, too, isn’t he cute?”

Sehun’s hyung: “... This is my brother’s art teacher.”

“You can draw, too? Draw me a line, let me see if it’s straight or not. Your hyung is the best at making you do weird stuff like this,” Sehun’s mother tells Sehun, “You just want an excuse to play with him, don’t you?”

Yixing stands by a side, unable to intervene, and Sehun’s mother tells him, “Sit a while in the living room, have some fruits. Son, get him some of your snacks.”

She has a very commanding presence, and has a fast rhythm, too. It’s natural to fall into her footsteps and do what she wants you to do.

When Yixing sits on the sofa he’s still thinking, normally this time he should already have drove back home and is surrounded by blankets with his laptop, why is he here?

He had been in such a hurry to get out he hadn’t even brought his phone, so he can’t even play games.

Sehun brings some snacks over, and sits down next to him. He has the few packs of what Yixing usually likes to eat.

Yixing picks an orange to peel, meticulously peeling off even the white outer layer, and then slowly separating every single slice. He’s this close to putting together a world map with orange slice as he’s thinking of an excuse to go home.

Sehun’s mother has changed into domestic clothes, and with her hair tied up, looks quite adept in the role of an understanding wife and a good mother. 

It’s just a role.

Sehun’s hyung cooks lunch, while Sehun helps wash the vegetables.

Sehun’s mother sits on the sofa to eat snacks with Yixing in front of the TV.

“I said it wrong just now, I can see that my son is your wife, just look at him in the kitchen.” She pops melon seeds in her mouth as she watches Sehun help with frying the food.

“He’s not... the two of us... we’re not lovers.” Yixing says. He’s in someone else’s home, and also next to an older woman, he’s sitting very rigidly.

“Ok,” Sehun’s mother spits out the skin of the melon seeds in her hands, and then throws it into a little bowl on the coffee table, saying directly, “My son really likes you.” As a mother, one single look is sufficient to see what her son is thinking.

“Ah... mmh... this is what he says to me as well.”

“What is he doing at your home?”

“He said it’s quieter to do homework at my home, so during school he comes over.”

“He’s only home in the weekends?”

“Yes, but it only started from this week.” Yixing replies obediently, answering her questions one by one.

“Relax,” Sehun’s mother squeezes his shoulder, “I was worried that he’s always all alone at home in his room, and his classmates aren’t always free to play with him. It’s good to have you.”

“Mmh.” Yixing doesn’t know what to say. 

Sehun’s mother fixes him with a deep gaze, and then says, “You too, play more when you’re young, do whatever you want to do. There’s no use putting so much weight on yourself.”

“Ah.”

Sehun’s mother reaches a hand out to pinch his cheeks, saying, “So cute.”

Yixing: ...

At the table, Sehun’s hyung asks their mother how long she is staying for.

“A week, I guess.” She says.

“That long!” Sehun’s eyes widens.

“Yes, to take care of some things.”

“Please don’t,” Sehun’s hyung says, “When you say you have to take care of some things I have a bad feeling.”

Sehun’s mother laughs so hard she leans back against the chair. Sehun is right next to her, so she brushes a hand down her son’s face at the same time. “What could go wrong? Come and congratulate your mother, that she can still find love in her old age.”

Sehun’s whole body freezes up. He exchanges a glance with his hyung, and even Yixing is feeling something bad in the air.

“What happened to you and Sehun’s father?” Sehun’s hyung asks.

“We split.” She brushes her hair back. Even anyone that is confident and self-centric would feel uncomfortable under such gazes from three people at the same time.

“When?” Sehun asks.

“What, are you interrogating me?” Sehun’s mother says, “Continue eating!” She turns to address Yixing, “You tell me if the hyung cooks as well as the dongsaeng.”

Yixing picks a mouthful in, then turns to look at Sehun again.

“You think marriage is something that only concerns you, don’t you?” Sehun says.

She doesn’t respond, it seems like she does think this way.

“If you like him then you marry him, make him a baby. If you don’t like him just divorce and find a new one, stuffing your children all together like pigs in a sty to fend for themselves.”

Sehun’s mother pauses, pulling at her hair again. “I see the children my friends have, they’re as old as you. They all hope that their parents aren’t home to control them, so I thought...”

“You and dad run off to work abroad, enjoy your honeymoon everyday, and you never ask about me. When you’re tired of the honeymoon, when you see some hot, foreign, man the two of you split, just like that.” Sehun’s tone is still calm, but his hands are trembling from where he holds the chopsticks.

Yixing looks at him worriedly, reaching a hand across the table to cover Sehun’s.

Sehun’s hyung fixes the sight of their entwined hands with a strange stare.

He is quite surprised, but not as shaken as Sehun. After all, his parents had already divorced when he was little, nor is it his parents that are divorcing now. He does care about Sehun’s feelings, but he wouldn’t feel strange about his mother’s actions, nor angry, or sad.

No one expects Sehun’s mother to start laughing. Even Yixing is puzzled, now, he’d had prepared a speech to comfort Sehun, but now it dissipates with her laughter.

How can someone be so _uncaring_?

She laughs and says, “You’re too smart, sweetie. He’s really a foreign man, he’s especially passionate, and loves travelling. He can even eat spicy food, too. Once I’m done with my work next week, I’ll bring him home to visit you.”

Sehun cannot find the words.

His mother takes in his expression. The other two at the table aren’t saying anything, so she begins to analyze patiently, “See, mother doesn’t like father anymore, then there’s no point in living together. If we split, your father can find someone he likes, I can find someone I like, just like your hyung’s father. Your father can also visit you anytime, this way...”

Sehun stands up abruptly, the floorboards letting out a screech as the chair skids back on it.

He doesn’t say anything anymore, silently taking his jacket, and then going to put his shoes on at the doorway.

Yixing pauses, then stands up too. “Ah, Auntie...”

Sehun’s mother fixes him with a complicated look and nods her head.

Yixing slips on his shoes just in time to catch Sehun closing the door with a slam, and he follows Sehun out.

He runs after him for a while. Sehun stops in front of the elevator to wait for it. Yiing sees that the elevator will arrive after 3 levels, so he hurries up, scared that he wouldn’t make it in time.

The elevator door opens, but Sehun doesn’t go in. His head is lowered.

He raises it, turns to look at Yixing. He’s waiting for Yixing. Yixing understands this, and he hurries to Sehun’s side.

The elevator doors closes.

The kid is crying quietly, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Yixing halts, and then he immediately draws Sehun into his embrace, slowly patting his back in comfort. Occasionally there are people who come to wait for the elevator, but seeing that they’re not waiting for it, leaves.

Yixing holds him all the while. Sehun may be shy, when he cries he burrows into the crook of Yixing’s neck, like he doesn’t want people to see him.

Yixing murmurs gently into his ears, “Why are you acting like a child?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, the eternal debate of whether or not marriage is two people's business, or two family's business.
> 
> Btw.  
> 13 comments.  
> I hate y'all.  
> I'm not going to go back on the 10 comments thing, but say if the 10th comment comes at like after 10pm I'm not going to update, updating takes abt 15 minutes and I'm not sacrificing my beauty sleep for that.  
> Preview for next chapter: Calm before the storm.  
> Trust me, Sehun's mother is the least of your concerns.
> 
> (i'm kidding i love y'all)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm.

Yixing only lets Sehun go when he has calmed down. Yixing presses the button for the elevator, asking, “Want to go out for some good food?”

The kid is pressed close to Yixing, unwilling to part with him for even one more step. There are still tear tracks on his face, his nose is red, and his voice is soft and squishy after crying. Nasal, too. “I want to go home.”

Yixing helps him brush away a few strands of hair sticking to his forehead and says, “We have two days in the weekend, let’s go out and walk, have a change of scenery.”

Sehun thinks, then says, “Don’t go too far.”

“We won’t go too far, just go somewhere. I’ll buy you what you want to eat.”

“I just want to stick by you.” Sehun says.

Yixing pulls him by the hand into the elevator, “Then stick by me.”

There’s a park in the city centre, and the manmade pond has frozen over. The two of them hold hands, walking across the surface of the pond, their hearts in their throats, scared that the ice was going to break. But as soon as they’re on the other side, they see a vehicle driving right up onto the ice, likely to clear the snow. In winter, children can skate on the ice. 

The park is only lively at around dinner, it’s rather empty in midday. Yixing isn’t afraid that people are going to see and locks his fingers with Sehun.

There’s a lot of good food nearby, there’s an American fried chicken store that has free coke with their chicken wings, Yixing said he wants to try the spiciest flavour, but one wing already makes him down a whole glass of water. Sehun makes him way through three, but it’s such a shame to throw the rest away, so they order an ice-cream. One mouthful of ice-cream, one mouthful of chicken, and they actually manage to finish it all.

Yixing is panting as he hands Sehun water, “Don’t have a stomachache when you get home tonight.”

“Coke coke coke,” Sehun can hardly speak. The server gets them the two free coke, and Sehun fills his stomach again.

Later, when Yixing goes to eat [oden](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=oden&espv=2&biw=1280&bih=615&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiD8arZzcHSAhWLD8AKHRWODpkQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=oden+food&*) Sehun only manages to get one fishball in.

Just in case, Yixing still goes into the pharmacy to buy Sehun some medicines, then they slowly walk towards where they park.

To walk off the food, they take the longer route. On the first floor of the department store are two big christmas trees. Sehun says it’s real, Yixing didn’t believe, and even went and yanked at the leaves. During the New Year period there’s a lot of discounted clothes, piled up everywhere. Yixing goes and picks out two red scarves, putting one around Sehun’s neck.

“Warm.” He pats Sehun’s chest comfortingly.

He doesn’t wear his, though, saying that he didn’t like stuff around his neck.

On the basement level is a living stuffs market. Yixing buys Sehun a lot of snacks, and as they’re leaving they take a small plastic christmas tree, along with a bunch of decorations, snowflakes and baubles and whatnot.

“We’ll play when we get home at night.”

Sehun helps him heft the christmas tree, and once they’re out in the open, the wind blows straight at their necks. He touches his neck and suddenly laughs, saying, “Scarf?”

“Ah?” It is unclear where Yixing had really not understood, or had pretended to not understand.

Sehun reaches out a hand to squeeze the back of Yixing’s bare neck. His hand is a bit cold, and Yixing shirks away from his touch with a hiss, then touches his neck himself uncomfortably.

“My neck is ticklish, don’t touch it.”

Sehun squeezes again.

“You’ve grown more insolent, haven’t you?” Yixing sweeps his hand away, and hits him lightly once, “Do you want to overthrow me and be the hyung, hmm?” 

“I do, I want to take care of you.”

“Aiyo, who was the one crying just now?” Yixing teases, dragging a finger over his face in mimicry. He’s smiling as he speaks, and his finger stops precisely at the indent of his dimple. He looks endearing.

Sehun stares at him and says, “I really want to get you drunk.”

Yixing crowds even closer, “What is Sehun hyung going to do with drunk me? Are you going to do something naughty?”

After this trip and bantering, Sehun is looking better, he’s also smiling more.

Yixing offers up that he’s especially afraid of someone blowing across his neck, so of course Sehun chases him around blowing on it. They manage to make it to the car. Yixing opens the car door and picks up his phone as well, his neck still flinching from the cold.

“Mum?”

“Yeah, I’m outside.”

“Tonight? Okay, I’m heading back now.”

As he speaks, Sehun doesn’t blow on his neck anymore, silently waiting behind him.

Yixing hangs up the phone and says, “My mum is at our home...”

Sehun plants an abrupt kiss on the back of Yixing’s neck.

Yixing freezes up, touching the spot that was kissed. Sehun walks around to the other side of the car and gets in. Yixing also gets into the car, continuing what he hadn’t finished saying just now.

“My mum is at our home, she asked why we have a dog, and helped us feed Vivi as well. Then she asks me to go home and eat with her tonight, so I’m going to pick her up now and we’ll head to her place.” He turns to Sehun, asking for his opinion.

“Okay.” Bringing up something to do with family makes Sehun darken slightly. Yixing caresses his hand, saying, “It’s alright, my mum doesn’t bite. We’ll go home after dinner.”

Sehun nods.

Yixing’s mother is a very typical middle-aged woman at the age of around fifty. She doesn’t have much need for make-up or fashion, and dresses in very simple and clean styles. There’s a faint smell of laundry powder on her, and she’s hugged Vivi down as well.

“Or else the puppy will be left alone during dinner,” Yixing’s mother explains.

Sehun sits at the back, letting Yixing’s mother sit in the front.

“Aiyo, whose family is this pretty fellow from?” Yixing’s mother has a bit of a southern accent, she’s very mild.  
(T/N/: Bear in mind these are Chinese southern accents, which are softer, not American or British.)

“Mine.” Yixing says.

“You shut up,” Yixing’s mother scolds, “You should drive slower.”

She turns to speak with Sehun, asking how old he was, which school he goes to. Yixing reminds her to be careful of getting carsick does she turn back to face the front.

“How are you two?” Yixing asks after his parents.

“Not as sprightly as we were, but we’re good,” His mother says.

After a short while, she can’t help it but speak to Sehun again. “What do you like to eat? Auntie will make it for you.”

“I eat anything,” Sehun says.

“Do you like meat? Fish?” Yixing’s mother asks.

“I do, I eat all that.”

“Look at him,” Yixing’s mother turns to Yixing, “He’s not picky. You look at yourself.” Then she tells Sehun, “Your Xingxing hyung doesn’t eat fish, he’s hard to feed.”

“I’m hard to feed just because I don’t eat fish? I’m just afraid I’ll get fishbones stuck in my throat.” Yixing says.

Sehun smiles, “Thankfully I find fish hard to make, so I’ve never bought it.”

“You know how to cook!” Yixing’s mother exclaims, “It’s hard to find a boy who can cook at your age.” She looks at Yixing, and Yixing self-consciously says, “I know, look at him, look at myself.”

When they get off the car, Yixing’s mother spots the red scarf on Sehun’s neck and praises, “Young people wear bright colours well.”

Yixing laughs behind his mother’s back.

The flat isn’t too big, wooden floorboards and furniture, curtains with flower prints, and the warm lights makes the flat looks a bit dark. Yixing’s father is making tea. Sehun smells the fragrance and says that he want one, too.

Yixing’s father is happy now, “It’s rare to find kids your age that likes tea.”

“He doesn’t like tea or anything,” Yixing interjects, “He drinks soft drinks every day.”

Yixing’s father acts like he hadn’t heard a thing, and introduces Sehun to a few different kind of tea leaves. Yixing’s mother washes her hands, preparing to cook, and says casually, “He’s just 18.”

Yixing’s father sighs in awe, and Yixing nudges Sehun playfully, saying, “Get out, if you stay here my parents are going to abandon me.”

Both of them try to help with cooking, but they’re pushed out by Yixing’s mother. Vivi must know that he’d get good food by following Yixing’s mother, and keeps circling her feet. Yixing shows Sehun his room.

The single bed is narrow, he’s slept on this since his last year in primary school up to graduation from secondary school.

There are still a lot of manga in the bookshelves, as well as some figures. There are two photos placed on the desk, one taken when Yixing was six, one taken recently as a family photo. Sehun scrutinizes the room, unwilling to miss a single spot. Around him are marks of Yixing’s growth.

The lights in the dining room go out just when they’re ready to eat, so the four of them carries their bowls to eat in the living room. They watch the news as they eat. Vivi lies next to a small plate.

“Sleep at home tonight,” Yixing’s mother says.

Yixing looks at Sehun, thinking that they’ve been out the whole day, he might want to go back. He doesn’t expect to Sehun to nod and agree, seemingly very happy to stay the night.

“Then how do we sleep?”

“You sleep yours, Xiao Oh can sleep in your grandmother’s room.” Yixing’s grandmother sometimes lives there as well.  
(T/N: I hate Chinese.)

With everything settled, Yixing’s mother finds Sehun a set of pyjamas that Yixing had worn back in high school. On him, it’s still a bit short, revealing his ankles.

Sehun tries to pick up Vivi, but the puppy squirms out of his grasp and into Yixing’s mother’s bedroom.

Yixing’s parents have a very disciplined lifestyle, and they sleep at 10pm. Sehun has just changed his own bedsheets when Yixing opens his door with a pillow in hand, poking his head in.

“Kid, do you need hyung to sleep with you? Five dollars for pillow talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're doing one chapter at a time, that's cool, keep 'em coming!
> 
> As for Sehun's mother... of course her outlook of marriage has its failures - marriage is _never_ just between two people. But she's not bad, persay. She just doesn't know how to be a mother, that's all.


	20. Chapter 20

Sehun’s jacket just lies on the chair next to the table. He digs out a lollipop from there and hands it to Yixing, who accepts it graciously.

“That’s fine, you still owe me four dollars, I’ll mark it down for you.”

He puts his pillow next to Sehun’s and rearranges the blankets.

His grandmother’s bed is a bit wider than his own single, but it’s still hard to fit both people on top of it, and the sheets tangle with each other.

Sehun first burrows in, pulling a corner of the blanket up so Yixing can lie down as well. Their warm arms and legs instantly slot against each other.

“Want to watch a film?” Yixing asks.

Sehun remembers Yixing asking if he had watched porn before, and is instantly a bit nervous. “Film?”

“Yep,” Yixing pulls his phone out, untangling his headphones, stuffing one bud into Sehun’s ear. “Drama film, with those scenes, and two men.”

“Please don’t,” Sehun removes the headphones.

Even though watching gay porn for the first time is a very important experience, and experiencing it with Yixing is very okay as well, but there are seniors that he’s only met today on the other side of the wall. God knows whether sounds spread, Sehun thinks it’s impolite and is uncomfortable with that to do it now.

Yixing looks at him and knows he’s embarrassed, so he removes his headphones and puts it under the pillow, leaving his phone on top of the sheets, and he says briskly, “Just talking under the sheets?”

“Yeah.” The tips of Sehun’s ears are red.

The pillows are flat, and aren’t big enough, so it’s still uncomfortable to prop them up and lean against them. Yixing just piles up both pillows behind Sehun’s back, and then leans on him sideways, pulling Sehun’s arm over his shoulder.

This posture is not only comfortable, but also very warm. Yixing sighs contentedly. He suddenly remembers that Sehun had eaten so much spicy and cold food in the midday, and asks, “How is your stomach feeling?”

“My stomach?”

“Does it hurt?”

“A bit, but not too much.”

“I’ll rub it for you.” Yixing puts a hand inside Sehun’s pyjamas, slowly rubbing circles on his stomach.

“How are you going to spend the new year?”

Sehun pouts, saying reluctantly, “Going home.”

“31st and 1st as well?”

Sehun can hear Yixing’s going somewhere, so he asks, “What plans do you have?”

“I’ll probably spend it here, do you want to come over after dinner on the 31st to watch the countdown?” This not-plan sounds very sketchy, Yixing can’t help but laugh as he says it.

“If I have dinner there my mother won’t let me leave, can I come during midday and go back before dinner?” Sehun asks, apprehensive that Yixing wouldn’t be home in the midday, or he would have his own events with his family.

Yixing answers, “Then that’s that, I’ll bring you over in the morning and get you back before afternoon.”

“Okay.”

Now that the plans are made, Sehun thinks that going home isn’t that bad, after all.

Yixing’s fingertips are soft and round, a bit cooler than Sehun’s stomach. It’s very comfortable to be massaged like this.

“You have such a firm waist,” Yixing awes, “And so fit.”

“... Mmh.” Sehun doesn’t know what to say.

“There’s a lot of people who crush on you in the school, right?”

Sehun’s abdominal muscles clearly tense up, and he says, “What’s with it?”

“Pillow talk, we talk,” Yixing says, “The girl that gave you the scarf had a good bodyshape from afar.”

Sehun gives out another “mmh”, this one is clearly more lack-lustre than the one before.

“I’m sure there are guys who crush on you too, our Sehun is so attractive.”

Sehun doesn’t react.

Yixing just continues saying, “Why don’t you try and find one who’s young and sprightly, have a high school romance? Holding hands in secret, (T/N: dating at a young age is looked down upon in China) helping each other snatch seats in the canteen during lunch, and there’s even someone to hand you water after a basketball match.” He seems to have recalled his own high school experience, longing hanging on his face as he says, “That must be beautiful.”

He pats Sehun’s stomach, “I’m telling you, in high school my parents were so strict on me...”

Sehun finally responds, he makes an undecipharable snort.

“... Then I almost had a puppy love, but my mother discovered it. Now that I think of it, not dating before I went to university was such a shame...

“So,” Yixing says solemnly, “There’s still half a year before graduation, who cares? Just date one that looks right to you.”

Sehun is frowning. “Don’t you know that I like you?”

It’s not that long ago since the last time Sehun has presented the question of “like” and “not like”, but again Yixing is choked up by the straightforwardness of it.

He smoothes down Sehun’s shirt and withdraws his hand, saying, “No more rubbing, it’s almost alright.”

But Sehun grasps his wrist, asking, “What do you mean?””

“Does it... does it still hurt? I’ll rub more?”

Sehun starts to speak. “Why are you always so casual, so nonchalant? You won’t reject me when I kiss you, you won’t reject me when I live in your home, sleep in your bed, it’s like everything I do doesn’t affect you. You won’t be touched, you won’t get embarrassed, nor will you reject me - you don’t react to me, at all. In the end, all of this, you treating me to food, bringing Vivi home, me meeting your parents - is it all just because you see me as a younger brother?”

This is a feeling of falling headfirst into water. No matter how hard you struggle, the surface of the pond is still calm and silent, ripples elegantly ebbing with the help of the wind. It will not change the current, nor will it elicit huge waves and storms. Perhaps, with the passing of time, you will be warmed by the water, but it still will not change.

Yixing is treating him better and better, and is much more proactive as well. But if this is all because they’re getting more and more familiar with each other, if this is all because Yixing thinks of Sehun as a dongsaeng so he can do anything to Sehun - Sehun doesn’t want this.

That night when Yixing had waited for him to return home, and today, when he had wrapped the scarf around his neck, Sehun had almost thought that Yixing was starting to feel something for him.

Yixing wants to reply, “What else?” If I don’t see you as a younger brother, what should I look at you as? But Yixing doesn’t say these words out loud. Perhaps it is because of the turmoil in his own emotions, perhaps it is because he’s starting to be unsure that his life would still be the same if Sehun hadn’t appeared in his life.

“I didn’t mean anything by what I just said, I’m not telling you to go like someone in your school, or date or anything, I just...I’m just reminiscing... um... don’t waste your youth,” Yixing says patiently, “You, don’t be so sensitive, I just talk about whatever comes to mind, if you don’t want to hear it then I won’t talk about it anymore.”

“I don’t.” Sehun answers.

“...Okay,” Yixing says, “Then I won’t talk about it.” He shifts his body slightly. The posture that had been so comfortable for him at first now feels more and more stiff.

“Do you like me, at all? Even a little bit?”

When Sehun asks this question, his tone has softened, but his gaze is locked on Yixing. Yixing can feel the intensity of his gaze burning into his scalp, he can’t not say anything anymore.

“I...” Yixing starts to hesitate.

In Sehun’s gaze is anticipation, apprehension.

“... don’t know.”

It’s this answer again.

Disappointedly Sehun withdraws his arm from over Yixing’s shoulder.

The last time Yixing had said “I don’t know”, it was because he had thought Sehun’s entrance into his life had been so abrupt, he had found Sehun’s confession to be peculiar, too childish. He hadn’t known who Oh Sehun was, then, there were too many uncertainties. Now, this “I don’t know” is a real one. Yixing doesn’t know what his heart is saying.

Before he can figure it out himself, he would never be able to explain it clearly to Sehun, to talk about it with him.

Yixing retrieves his pillow from behind Sehun’s back.

Sehun lies down too.

Yixing gets up to switch off the light, lying down as well.

In the darkness all they can hear are each other’s breathing. Their bodies are pressed close to each other, but they are rigid.

Yixing doesn’t know if Sehun is asleep, or is he like himself, with eyes still opened.

But he could feel it, just now when he had brought up Sehun being popular in school - he had said it partly out of pride. Perhaps pride from a hyung, showing off his dongsaeng or maybe... proud that he’s this intimate to someone who’s this attractive. When he had talked about dating, about choosing someone, those words that had angered Sehun - Yixing’s heart, his intention, perhaps he had had a slight wish that Sehun could just tell him, “I don’t like them, I only like you.”

For the first time in his life, Yixing is somber from relationship troubles.

He sneaks a glance of the kid next to him. He also hopes that the two of them are purely brothers, purely admiring each other, be comfortable with each other. When they want to play, when they want to share a bed they share a bed, even if it’s the “like” without romantic connotations, he just wants to be with Sehun.

Perhaps this can be labelled as... more than friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few times I read this part, I had always supported Sehun. But now that I read it, I can’t help but sympathize with Yixing. If Yixing had gave him a ‘yes’ before Yixing had made clear his own emotions, it would have just ended with both of them hurting.
> 
> And... say goodbye to the fluff
> 
> And gosh thanks for the comments ^^ I'M NOT TRANSLATING FAST ENOUGH


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun needs someone, too.

The next morning, caught between sleep, Sehun wants to pull Yixing’s arm into his lap by habit. The warm, thick sheets cover the two men curled up together. Domestic.

 

“Sehun?”

The kid mumbles out something, raising his head dreamily.

His consciousness returns to him, and Sehun remembers that he shouldn’t be talking to Yixing.

He releases the arm in his lap and turns towards the wall.

Yixing sighs quietly and climbs out of the blankets, and as he packs up his pillow he says, “It’s almost time, my mother should have breakfast ready."

Sehun doesn’t respond, and only gets up to change when Yixing pads out of the room silently.

Sehun’s well trained due to the fact that he likes stealing two minutes more of sleep, and then rushing to class, so he’s quick to finish. By the time Yixing has finished changing and came out, Sehun is already on the sofa waiting for Yixing’s mother to cook noodles.

Vivi has long awoken, and has his head on Sehun’s leg silently. He’s a ball of fluff. Little puppies aren’t that good at recognizing people, they’re not that passionate, but they’re also very willing to be friendly to people. Especially with Vivi, he doesn’t make a lot of noise, and is quite smart. After a day he can already recognize Sehun and Yixing, who had carried him, and Yixing’s mother, who fed him lots and lots.

“Xingxing, do you want hard-boiled egg or fried egg?” Yixing’s mother’s voice comes from the kitchen.

“Fried eggs, two.”

Sehun lifts his head and looks at Yixing. Yixing’s heart tightens ups suddenly, jumping up to his throat, hoping that Sehun is going to say something to him, anything.

This look is brief. Sehun has averted his gaze immediately, petting Vivi gently.

The puppy raises his head. Perhaps to show equal affection to the three people who had been nice to him, he hops down from the sofa, jumping down to next to Yixing’s legs, trying to stand.

Yixing bends down and picks Vivi up. With nothing in Sehun’s hands, he has nothing to do.

The water boiling in the kitchen is thrumming and bubbling. The kid’s face is calm, but not gentle. He’s expressionless. His brows rest in a straight line, looking particularly handsome.

This is a good morning, Yixing thinks. Parents are here, relationships are good, someone’s cooking, and don’t have to worry about money. There’s his partner, there’s his dog, if we look past the fact that his “partner” isn’t his partner, and has a stony face on. This is a good morning.

Yixing’s mother directly carries out the small pots with the noodles inside, serving them up.

“Mum, are you not eating?” Yixing carries the dog to the dining table, and Vivi immediately pounces off to find Yixing’s mother for food.

“Your dad went out to take his morning walk, I’ll eat when he comes back.” Yixing’s mother picks up Vivi to feed him, and also sits down on the dining table to keep the two company. “Why did you go and sleep with Xiao Oh yesterday? I opened the door this morning and didn’t find anyone in your room. Was it cramped?”

Yixing glances at Sehun, answering, “It was okay, my room didn’t have an electric blanket, it was cold.”

“I’ll buy one for you next time, it’s not like you stay the night often.” Yixing’s mother suddenly perks up, as if she had just remembered something, “By the way, you’re coming home on the 31st, right?”

“Of course, if I don’t come back where would I go?” It sounds like a normal question to Yixing, so he didn’t think much of it.

Yixing’s mother looks at Sehun and makes up her mind, thinking that it’s ok to say what she has planned in front of this kid. “You come back earlier, dress nicely.”

“Dress nicely for what? It’s not Chinese New Year.” Yixing asks, puzzled.

Yixing’s mother nudges him and snorts, saying, “Auntie Li’s daughter is coming to eat lunch with is, you bring her to watch a movie in the afternoon.” 

Yixing and Sehun this time look at each other, both of them startled.

“Who’s Auntie Li?”

“Aiya, the new household on the floor below, last time you carried her groceries! Her daughter just graduated from university, you youngsters should get along quite well, just go and meet her!”

Sehun almost forgets to move his chopsticks, struck dumb.

Yixing says, “Okay.”

Sehun gapes, and then his eyes drop onto the table, devoting his attention solely on the food.

Yixing steals glances at Sehun for a few times during the meal, but the kid is completely lost in his own thoughts, having no idea that Yixing was looking at him.

It’s like Sehun wouldn’t even notice if the noodles got into his nose.

Yixing finally can’t hold back and explains, “It’s just a meal between neighbours, I should help.”

This seems to be said to his mother, but it’s actually to Sehun.

Finally they manage to finish the meal, and Sehun gets up and is ready to leave, taking his jacket. He looks at Vivi, and thinks that it’s Yixing who brought the dog, he doesn’t have the right to take Vivi away. He says goodbye and leaves.

In front of his mother, there are no words that Yixing can utter.

Yixing’s mother thinks that Yixing had bought Vivi, and didn’t know what Sehun was living in Yixing’s home. Upon Sehun’s leaving, she sighs, “It’s so hard being in the last year of school.”

Sehun takes a taxi to Yixing’s flat, using the spare key, and he starts packing. He had thought that having lived here for a week, he would be able to pack for quite a while, perhaps enough for Yixing to come home. In the end he even has part of the suitcase empty. He didn’t take his snacks, or toothbrush, or towel. He thinks of the christmas tree they had bought, disappointed that they hadn’t had the time to hang the baubles and decorations.

He pulls the little suitcase out into the street, lost.

He had argued with his mother, and now things are sour with Yixing, as well.

Is he asking for too much?

Is it his problem?

He ambles along two crossroads, and he still doesn’t know where to go.

Luckily he has enough cash in his pocket, and as a last resort his credit card. He finds a cheap hostel and books a little room to put down his suitcase. There’s a lot of papers in his schoolbag to write, but when he takes it out and scribbles on it he just can’t calm down enough to do so, so he decides to take his schoolbag and sit at a coffee shop in a nearby mall.

Sehun finds that when there’s more people, he’s more calm.

He has his headphones in, but he doesn’t really know what he’s listening to. The coffee shop is definitely not quiet, there is a constant flow of people and noises. But the hand that is writing on the papers gets faster and faster.

He had chosen a bar seat at the window, so he doesn’t have to worry about people coming to ask if they can sit.

When he’s hungry he orders a coffee and a platter of sweets. He’s never been like this before, he’s completely engrossed in his papers, and he only picks up his fork when the coffee is already lukewarm.

Someone knocks on the glass.

He lifts his head, and he sees his mother standing on the other side of it. Behind her is a foreign old man.

Here? Really?

Sehun’s too drained to even muster up his temper.

He removes his headphones, and the two of them stare at each for a while with the glass between them, until Mother beckons him out, mouthing “Come out.”

Isn’t this fate? If he can’t run away from it, he might as well go face it.

He packs his bags. Mother and the old dude is waiting by the door.

“Walk together?” His mother doesn’t ask why he’s here alone, saving Sehun the effort.

The old dude isn’t really that old, looking to be around 50, but his hair has whitened quickly. The man smiles at Sehun. His teeth are all there, and he has a gentle gaze, as well. He doesn’t have an exaggerated, over-the-top tone, nor does he try and hug Sehun.

“This is Will, this is my younger son.” 

Mother’s english isn’t any better, it’s a miracle that the two of them can even talk.

The old man shakes his hand, and doesn’t try to interact with Sehun. That’s good, because Sehun doesn’t want to speak, at all, let alone having to do it in english.

In two terrible, unavoidable incidents, people will always try and tackle the one that’s not as bad. How do you differentiate which one is worse than the other, you ask? The one that happens first will always seem milder to the one that happens later.

Right now, Sehun chooses the issue of his mother and the foreign old man.

Can’t help it. He needs a home.

In comparison to the always wavering Yixing, his mother seems much more reliable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, guys  
> Long story short I lost the window I had to update this morning, and only got home just now.  
> I know this shortens the time for the 10 comments before my usual updating schedule, but I will be updating tmr at the usual time to make up for this.   
> (doesn't mean I don't look forward to all your comments!!)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important conversations are made.

When women are trying on clothes, the men that are left on the little sofa are easily grouped into the same camp.

The old man takes out a sheet of paper and his reading glasses. Sehun takes a look. It’s rare to find someone in this day and age who plans out his trip in such a detailed way, and even type it out in an itinerary.

There are some corrections and marks on the paper, Sehun guesses that the old man had googled a bunch of tourist spots, and then cherry-picked the ones that were worth going.

“Where do you plan on going?” Sehun asks.

Earlier his mother had told him that the old man does speak Chinese, but only on a conversational level.

The old man says a few disjointed nouns and places, the vague idea being that they were going to stay inland and a few nearby places, and they plan on going to the sea.

Sehun nods to show that he understands, and the old man smiles warmly at him.

When men are pulled to shopping they’re always passive, either half-dead and out of it, or thinking about what to eat for dinner and what TV to watch. Although the old man doesn’t have much interest in fashion, but he seems happy to just accompany Sehun’s mother, and every hour or so he’ll actively suggest resting in a coffee shop and not to be so tense and tired.

Mother had said this old man was “especially passionate”, but it seems as if he’s not so passionate that it’s overbearing.

Sehun has never seen his father shop with his mother. Father had always been the type of man that was excellent and diligent in his work, and in modern terms he would be considered as an elite, a Mr Big Shot, highly attractive to those of the other sex.

But as a partner...

Sehun gives another look to the old man. He’s talking gently to Sehun’s mother, ordering another small cake for her. Sehun warns himself to not waver so easily.

This strange encounter finally ends after 3 hours, and his mother says goodbye to him at the entrance of the mall. She finally asks, “Are you living with your little boyfriend now?”

Sehun’s brows furrows in annoyance, “No, he’s not my boyfriend.”

His mother falls silent, contemplating for a moment, probably realizing that something unhappy had happened.

She steps forward and caresses Sehun’s face and zips up his jacket, saying, “You’re in your last year of school, the term is almost over, right? Go and study, it’s your last half a year in school, it’s all up to you to work hard. I’ve told your brother not to pay so much attention to you, he can go pay more attention to the other students. You need to plan for yourself, you’re an adult now, Mother believes that you’re old enough to know what you want. If there’s anything you want to talk about, you can come find your mother.”

If Sehun was a typical Chinese kid, he’d be annoyed, but for Sehun, this little lecture soothes his heart. It’s only now that he can feel the care and discipline that other kids have had, and plus the gentle action of his mother’s hand caressing his hair, he can almost say that it’s loving.

“Even in relationships.” His mother winks, not forgetting to add her own touch into the “Chinese parenting style” lecture.

Sehun’s expression softens, and he can’t help joking, “You and the old man have trouble taking care of yourself, and you talk about me?”

If he had been in the mood he was in yesterday, he would have meant “You’ve fucked up your own life, you don’t have the right to fuck up mine”, but in this short interaction and miraculous timing, he’s half-accepted the truth.

His mother takes out two small bags from the plethora of shopping bags. One is a normal bag, the other is clearly wrapped nicely. “One is for you, the other for your little boyfriend,” She says, and upon seeing Sehun’s urge to argue, quickly says, “I don’t care what happened to you two, I’m thanking him for taking care of you, you have to make sure you tell him what Mother thinks.”

Sehun gives a reluctant sound of affirmation. His mother had turned him from a simple “gift-giver” to one that has to pass on her words. The former gives gifts because he wants to, but the latter has to do it because it’s a duty.

His mother talks with him a while longer, and he tells her where he’s staying now. She tells him to call more, and then turns to leave with her hands in the old man’s.

“They’re over a century old together, what’s the holding hands for?” Sehun mumbles.

He takes the two bags back, and opens them up to see two watches, the same one but in different colours.

“Can’t even choose a present,” Sehun once again complains.

He puts Yixing’s watch back into its bag, and after deliberation, puts on his own.

Now that the cold surface of the watch has been warmed up by his body heat, he doesn’t want to take it off.

 

On the other end, Yixing stays at his mother’s until after lunch. Vivi wants to leave with him, but he puts Vivi back in the living room.

“I can’t even feed myself, and your daddy is ignoring me. You’ll starve with me, you stay here with my mother and eat all her food, okay?”

Vivi cocks his head and looks at Yixing, and Yixing scratches him under the chin.

“I’m going, I’ll be back on the 31st.”

Once he opens the car door, he sees the mountain of snacks on the backseat, and he’s struck silent again. “Why are you leaving everything to me?”

He drives back home and throws the naked christmas tree in a corner, stuffing the snacks into a cupboard, and then lies prone on the sofa.

Now that his little chef is gone, Yixing is starting to worry about his dinner.

He scrolls through his contact list over and over again, and finally stops on the number of poor, unfortunate Kim Jongdae.

“Hey, come out and eat dinner with me.”

“Fuck off, it’s Christmas.”

“I don’t have anything to eat, I don’t care, I want you to eat with me,” Yixing whines.

Jongdae can’t stand it and says, “You tell my girlfriend, or else she’ll think I have another woman out there.”

Jongdae really gives his phone to his girlfriend, so Yixing has to pacify the “in-law” before he can successfully get Jongdae out.

It’s just after 3, but Yixing makes Jongdae come to his house to chat with him.

Yixing opens the door for Jongdae and collapses back onto the sofa, and it’s clear that he hasn’t exactly moved from his spot at all.

“Where’s your highschooler?” Jongdae wanders through the house, and upon seeing nobody there comes out again, “And the dog?”

“I ate it.”

Yixing touches his stomach.

Jongdae looks at his morose look and says, “That’s fine, now you’re dogless and loverless.”

Yixing doesn’t answer him, instead stare at the ceiling.

Jongdae crosses his legs on the carpet near the coffee table, reading his magazines.

“I think I got dumped.” Yixing suddenly says.

“You were dating someone?”

“Last night he said I wasn’t serious about him.”

“You aren’t serious.”

“Yeah,” Yixing admits, “But I still feel like I got dumped.”

Jongdae digests for a while, and in one of his rare moments of wisdom, says, “At the beginning you only wanted the guy around because he’s pretty, thinking that you wouldn’t lose anything by sleeping with the guy. You drag on, and on. When you should have said no you didn’t, and when you should have been good to him you shrink back.”

Yixing mumbles, “How did you know we slept together.”

Jongdae: ...

Jongdae: It was an analogy.

Jongdae: You really slept together???

“Yeah,” Yixing answers.

“Then you’re truly an asshole,” Jongdae tells him.

Yixing rolls onto his front and sighs, stuffing his face into the armsrest of the sofa. “What do I do? The asshole is regretting what he did, but he still doesn’t want to take responsibility.”

“What are you afraid of?” Jongdae asks.

“Afraid that he’s too young, in the future he’ll regret being together with an old man like me. When I was his age I thought all the girls in the world would like me, there’s so many people for me to choose from. I’m afraid that my parents would disown me knowing that I wasn’t straight anymore.”

“You’re afraid that when you’ve taken care of these first two questions and give your heart out, he’ll tell you he doesn’t like you anymore.”

Yixing lies there with his face in the fabric. He doesn’t speak.

Jongdae shivers, touching his arms, saying half-heartedly, “Discussing dick with you is making my goosebumps fall off.”

Yixing says, “i want to eat red braised pork for dinner.”

“Cool, where?”

“You cook for me.”

Jongdae: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone dmed me implying that I was fishing for comments... like... what...  
> I'm not going to stop updating just because I don't get have comments - By asking for permission to translate this, I already made the commitment to see this through.  
> Originally I said the 10 comments thing just as an _incentive_ for myself so I would actually get the translation done, giving myself a time limit - you know, just in case I ever reached 10 comments on a chapter, I _had_ to have something - it was my way of telling me to actually translate more everytime. I didn't actually expect us to reach 10 comments on every chapter, when all the past chapters only had like 5 or 6. Even if I got 0 comments I would continue to update, just at the normal, regular rate of one chapter every two days.  
>  And like... if you have anything to say about that... just dm me... don't... hmph... If you have a problem with me, just tell me. Don't make these snide attacks.  
> Besides, why waste your time and energy attacking me when you could be doing so much more important stuff like streaming and voting. Fucking moron.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing gets drunk.

Of course in the end Yixing didn’t really let Jongdae cook for him. Yixing can still make proper noodles, but Jongdae’s noodles are all raw, if he really makes red braised pork Yixing’d be greeted with a pot full of blood and raw meat.

“Have your highschooler cook for you, I’m not that talented.”

After Jongdae says this, Yixing doesn’t respond, and after a few minutes Jongdae sees that Yixing had just fallen asleep on the sofa.

Jongdae just puts on a movie and waits for Yixing to wake.

When Yixing wakes up the sky is dark, and Yixing peers at the ceiling for a long time, mumbling, “Why aren’t you afraid of the dark today?”

“What?” Jongdae’s voice booms. Yixing sits up to look at him, and then collapses back on the sofa. Wiping his eyes, he asks, “What’s the time?”

“6:30, are you still eating? I’m starving.” Jongae is really angry now, if he was home his girlfriend would have already cooked dinner and the two of them could be eating by now.

“Eat eat eat, you’re a good bro, I’ll treat you,” Yixing climbs out from the sofa, briskly washing and tidying up. Ever since he’s known Sehun, he hasn't gone to bar since he has to take care of the kid, and suddenly he really wants to drink.

“Let’s go to the Rouge,” Yixing says, “Did you drive?”

“I did,” Jongdae answers, “I can’t drink.”

“Park your car at mine, we’ll take the taxi over. Tomorrow after work you can just follow me back for your car,” Yixing yanks Jongdae down to get a taxi. 

Even if Jongdae doesn’t want to go, he has to.

They order the western dinner there, and Jongdae is still whining, “It’s Christmas, I should be eating this meal with my girlfriend.”

As a half-bar, half-restaurant, Rouge has very dim lights. Instead, there’s a short and fat candle squatting at the middle of the table, and the music is also exceptionally soft and suggestive.

“I’ll let you go after one glass after the meal,” Yixing says, annoyed, “Hoes before bros.”

Jongdae doesn’t answer. It’s not like he doesn’t want to eat with Yixing, it’s just that looking at Yixing being sad and tragic makes him want to tease the man a little.

Though, two men eating together in the midst of so many couples does look very strange, especially two who are clearly just friends.

Yixing still has no idea of how little alcohol he can handle, and starts to ramble after half a glass. One glass is enough to make him look stoned.

The girlfriend calls, says that she’s nearby. Jongdae, seeing that Yixing just wants to drink and doesn’t want to speak, thinks that there’s not much use in him being there, and wants to leave.

He takes Yixing’s phone and rolls through the contact list. It’s very messy, he can’t really see who’s who, so he turns to the text messages and chooses the most recent one to send a message off.

“Whoever you are, Yixing is drunk at the Rouge, the address is xxx, if you’re free then come collect him, throw him in a hotel or anything. If you aren’t, and he hasn’t read this message before 12, help call the police.”

Jongdae leaves the text message on the screen and puts the phone underneath Yixing’s arm, ensuring that he’ll see it as soon as he touches his phone.

“Bro, I’m leaving.”

Jongdae goes pays the bill, and gives another look to Yixing who’s ordering another glass from the server.

“You just said one, you pay the rest of it.”

Jongdae mentally prepares himself to go collect Yixing from the police station the next morning, then marches gleefully towards his girlfriend.

It’s almost an hour later, when Sehun is about to sleep does he see the message in his phone. He stands for looking at it for five minutes, and finally decides to go out and reclaim his drunk hyung, bringing his mother’s watch for Yixing with him.

The address is the bar where they had first met, and Sehun spots Yixing sitting all alone as soon as he steps in.

He hesitates for a few seconds and sits down opposite to him.

Yixing’s reflexes are even slower under alcohol, and he looks at Sehun and says, “Why have you become skinnier?”

“We haven’t seen for half a day,” Sehun says, “How am I skinnier?”

Yixing shakes his head, “Why is your voice so soft?”

Sehun: ...

Yixing still thinks Sehun is whoever Yixing was drinking with just now. There’s a sudden rage in Sehun’s stomach at that realization. God knows who Yixing had tried to go home with this time.

“I’ll take you home.” He stands up and pulls Yixing up with him.

Yixing refuses, reaching a hand out for his glass, “There’s still half a glass.”

Sehun takes the glass and pours it all down his throat. “Let’s go.”

Yixing seems to still be lost as to what is happening. His arm is in Sehun’s hands, and he’s half leaning on Sehun. At the suddenly empty glass, Yixing blinks his eyes sadly.

“It’s empty.” He lifts his head up to look at Sehun. His orbs are watery after drinking so much.

Sehun yanks him up by his arm, wanting to lift him up. Yixing goes boneless and keeps staring at him, and suddenly throws his arms around Sehun’s neck, giggling, “Pretty boy~”

Sehun: ...

“Pretty boy, hic, red lips, white teeth, half-crescent moon eyes~” The tip of Yixing’s nose touches Sehun’s own, and the smell of alcohol washes over Sehun’s face, “Pretty boy, come home with me~” Yixing says in a low voice.

Sehun still thinks Yixing’s just flirting with everyone he sees, and gets angrier and angier. But Sehun can’t leave him here, too, or else he’d really be kidnapped by “pretty man” “pretty old man” so Sehun just wants to dump this heartless man back at his house and leave.

He pays the extra bill and waits with Yixing outside for a taxi.

The man in his hold stirs from the cold wind. Sehun thinks that Yixing might be less disorientated now, and wants to let him go.

Finally being able to focus, Yixing once again pounces onto Sehun and hugs him, calling, “Sehun hyung~” Followed by another flurry of giggling.

With his face buried in Sehun’s chest, his laughter is making Sehun tremble.

Sehun softens and hugs Yixing by the waist, much more gentle than before.

He gets Yixing home and stuffs him into the blankets, removing his jacket and shoes. Yixing rolls to the side with familiarity, slinging an arm over to the other side of the bed.

Sehun thinks he must be overthinking, surely Yixing doesn’t sleep like that just because Sehun likes hugging Yixing’s arm when they sleep.

He remembers the bag in his hands, so he removes the packaging and takes the watch out, putting it on the hand that Yixing has extended out.

The watch is too cold, and Yixing’s hand quivers.

He can’t be good to him yet, Sehun thinks, If they don’t separate for a few more days Yixing would never realize how good Sehun is, so he leaves.

When he’s at the door he takes in the setting that is already so cozy to him. The sky outside is dark and roaring with wind, and Sehun almost stays. It takes a lot of willpower for him to walk out of the doors and go back to his hotel.

 

Yixing isn’t good with alcohol, but he hadn’t actually drank that much, so when he wakes up the next day he doesn’t have a hangover.

When he brushes his teeth, he spots the watch on his arm, baffling him.

What is this.

It has a brand.

If it has a brand, it’s not Jongdae who gave it to him.

Did he hook up with someone at the bar? There was probably a person who’s not Jongdae that had sat opposite to him in the bar, but not-Jongdae feels very familiar to Yixing. It’s probably not some random hook-up.

A sick feeling rises within Yixing, and he rushes out of the bedroom and pats his hands over the jacket next to the bed, taking his phone out and unlocking the screen:  
...

Jongdae, who arrives to work on time, is beaten up by Yixing who was lying in wait.

The poor suffering soul that is Kim Jongdae walks away complaining, rubbing his neck, but he doesn’t see the smile on the edge of Yixing’s lips.

Yixing looks at his watch happily.

Brat, you still miss your hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE NIGHT UDPATEEEE  
> Thank you for all your lovely comments uwu Thank you so, so much  
> Have some Jongdae  
> I absolutely loveeeee how he turned out, despite him not being an original character. I'm glad I went with Jongdae and not Chanyeol like I originally intended.
> 
> (P.S. Don't be so happy at the ending of this chapter...)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing doesn't get what he wants. He decides to do something about it.

Yixing’s fire is doused in a few days.

To his surprise, Sehun didn’t find him at all, not even on Wednesday.

Not even a text, as if the person who had gone to the pub to fetch him and give him the watch wasn’t Oh Sehun.

Yixing finally greets the little popsicle that is in his heart, stoppering up his relationship issues. When Sehun sticks to him it’s just like the popsicle melting, flooding Yixing with sweetness. As soon as he’s gone, there’s no one to warm it, and the popsicle freezes up again. It’s not big, but it’s there, and Yixing can’t stop thinking of the pleasure when it had been thawing.

He thought it would be like the past, he would see Sehun dragging his suitcase along and coming into his house with an excuse, confused, but tolerant. And then he would rush and make all the food in the fridge.

Talking about the food in the fridge, Yixing touches his stomach in distress.

His storage of instant noodles has been emptied, there are a lot of stuff in the fridge but he only knows how to put it all in a pot and boil it. When he had cut a steak into small pieces and threw it in the pot, just to pick it up and can’t even bite through it - that was when he had thoroughly understood the definition of wasting food.

Or maybe he needs to be more active?

They say that the best way to a man’s heart is his stomach, and after a lifestyle of full, scrumptious meals, Yixing isn’t really pacified with his noodles anymore.

Yixing is told that if he follows the recipe, and not be an idiot in the process, he must be able to cook something edible. Just like Sehun’s hyung, one month ago he couldn’t cook, but last week he could have been mistaken for a man who cooked often. But Yixing believes this is all down to talent, not just following instructions.

In the end, Yixing is just finding an excuse for himself. He arrives at the conclusion that he needs his little chef Sehun to come back.

But he can’t just say “Come and cook for me.”

He can’t treat people like that.

But god bless Yixing, he has a convenient excuse right by his side. No, Yixing blesses himself. Ten minutes before that awkward conversation they had on the bed at his parents’ house, he had asked Sehun whether or not he had wanted to spend the 31st together. The brat had agreed.

Now it’s Wednesday night, it’s not desperate to confirm plans for Saturday at all.

So Boss Zhang, for the first time in his life, picks up his phone and sends a message over.

[When should I pick you up on Saturday?]

This is a carefully crafted question. It carries the assumption that the other person _will_ come, and even asks him where he is.

He glares at the phone for five minutes, but the chatbox for “Ph srhum” doesn’t move at all, not even the small bubble that indicates texting shows up.

Yixing throws his phone onto the sofa and jumps up, deciding to work in his study. It will be great to see a message on his phone after work.

He cross his legs on the desk and picks up the dog handwarmer, the little guy looks like Vivi with a red jacket.

That day the kid had been petting the dog handwarmer like this, legs crossed, and coincidentally he gets to get a puppy that looks quite similar to it.

Discussions with the customers are basically done, and a design blueprint for the home is produced rather quickly. Yixing plays around with his computer, suddenly finding that he has nothing much to do.

Walking around the study, he finally decides to pick up his sketchpad and continue to draw the doodle of Sehun.

He draws with the memory of that day they had went up the mountain together, with a huge coat. Sehun was smiling down at him from the top of the hill.

God knows whether the two snowmen had lasted through the days without snowfall.

Yixing’s mind is going haywire as he draws, but he’s very focused.

Before they climbed the hill, in the noodle shop the kid had thrown a temper once over the issue of “like” and “not like”. What had he done, then? Oh, bribed him with yogurt.

Now the kid’s grown up. He’s not satisfied with yogurt anymore.

To think of it, Sehun had bought a lot of snacks. Yixing eats them when he’s bored, but there’s still half a cupboard left.

He had never been a snack person before, all you could find is his home would be empty pots and instant noodles. The takeaway leaflets are still stuck on the fridge, but Yixing doesn’t know whether it’s because Sehun has criticized him for it, or because he’s getting used to buying food with Sehun, he had started to think of takeaway as expensive, and oily.

The sketch is very detailed. When drawing the eyes, Yixing thinks of Pygmalion, the man who had fallen in love with his own statue. If he puts so much passion into his work, trying to make sure every detail is correct, craft it after the perfect image in his mine - Yixing can understand the feeling of falling in love with one’s own work. 

It’s a while until he finishes and signs his name. It’s 2am in the morning.

Yixing rubs is neck, and his legs are numb from sitting too long.

He pauses again, and draws some big-headed chibis on the empty sheets of the paper, crescent moon-eyes, jumping all around.

Putting away his sketchpad, he hopefully runs to the sofa, picking up his phone.

It seems like he got a lot of messages.

Unlocking it, he sees a bunch of app notifications. There are messages from his mother, and Jongdae’s, but not from “Ph srhum”.

He replies everyone else, and then with disbelief, clicks into the chat with “Pr srhum” three times. Still nothing.

“I reply everytime!”

The more Yixing scrolls up, the less confidence he has.

Sehun’s messages always takes up the majority of the screen, and his own reply had always been one or two sentences.

This is too one-way, Yixing reflects as he reads.

Their chat is basically a “Sehun diary”. His happiness, his sadness, his anger, his worries. Of course, happiness and joy takes up the most. He sometimes gets frustrated over his basketball, and rarely gets sad. The few times he did it had been about family, and Yixing had been witness to them first hand.

He had just been torn down by the knowledge of his parents divorcing. He must have been grasping at another source of warmth, looking for some security, and he had found it in Yixing. And then Sehun had been disappointed again.

Yixing doesn’t even know what happened between the kid and his mother.

He worries.

Yixing is a strange man, to be honest. Out of these two things, it’s the other that concerns him, but he has to think of the thing that doesn’t concern himself, but Sehun’s household. He doesn’t think about solving his own problems first.

By the time he finishes reading through their chat history, it’s 3:30am.

The kid’s little aegyo makes him can’t help but smile.

If he can’t find him by text, he’ll block him at the school gate.

Yixing comforts himself, thinking that this way works, and he suddenly feels happy again.

After wandering around in thin clothes, Boss Zhang feels a small pain in his abdomen when he goes to work the next day.

He goes and eats BBQ with his colleagues, paying it no mind, and when he goes home he eats the dodgy leftovers he had cooked a few days ago. After taking a bath, he recalls that he had washed the towels and they weren’t dry yet, so he walks around the home in nothing but his boxers, and as the last straw, gulps down a whole gallon of cold war.

On Friday, in the middle of the night, Boss Zhang wakes up three times and pukes for three times. Boss Zhang has gastric cold. Boss Zhang wants to cut his stomach out.

Thankfully, today is the first day of his three-day holiday, so he sleeps in happily.

In the afternoon, the brave Yixing pulls himself out of his blankets, and puts on proper clothes. He drives to the school gates, waiting for little Sehun who doesn’t get holidays because he’s in the last year of high school.

To avoid missing him, he arrives early by an hour, stopping the car in a prominent spot. He rolls down the car windows partially so that he can call the kid when he comes.

The pain in his stomach is sporadic, but when it does come it feels like his heart is being strangled. Cold wind blows in from the car window, and his head starts to hurt as well, snot starting to drop from his nose.

Shit, now he’s getting a cold too.

After eating some pills, he doesn’t have anything in his stomach, so he doesn’t want to puke, but the dry pain makes it even more unbearing.

Come on, Sehunnie, if you don’t come out I’ll drive- no, roll to hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original A/N): There’s a detail in the last chapter, did you guys notice? When Yixing wakes he says, “Why are you not afraid of the dark?”  
> When Sehun naps he’s afraid that when he wakes the room will be dark, that’s why he keeps lights on hehehe  
> And then the two problems that Yixing says (in Chapter 22) he worries about aren’t his main problems. First they need to be together before they think about regret, think about whether their parents will agree. His main problem is what Jongdae said - he worries that when he musters up the courage to admit that he likes Sehun, and is reading to tackle the first two problems, the kid will say that he no longer likes him.
> 
> We have 10 more chapters + 1 bonus left...  
> And I know we're not at 10 indiv comments yet, but I feel like updating ~(*v*)~ Am I nice or am I nice


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing has a stomachache. Seehoon saves the day.

From a distance he sees students starting to leave the building. Doubling over the steering wheel from pain, Yixing thanks god that someone has heard his prayers.

He’s afraid that Sehun would go play basketball or something after school, so out of a spirit of trial and error he dials out.

It- it- connects.

Yixing gapes at his phone. It takes a long time for him to react to the “Hello?” on the other end.

“Is school overl?” He asks.

“Yes.”

Yixing doesn’t care about his attitude anymore and says, “Come out, I’m at the gate.”

“Ah?”

“Come out quickly.” Cold sweat is starting to bleed out, then blown even colder by the wind.

Perhaps he hears the tone of urgency over the phone, Sehun doesn’t dawdle. He packs his bags and jogs for a bit, only slowing down when he sees the car, walking over to Yixing in a normal pace.

“Wha... Are you okay?

A casual “What” changes halfway, surprised and caring.

Yixing looks at the face that he hadn’t seen in a long time, replying, “Stomachache.”

“Hospital?”

“Home.” Yixing grits his teeth.

Sehun walks around the car and towards the driver’s seat. Yixing thinks he’s going to get a taxi with him, so he complies with Sehun’s actions as the younger man opens the door and pulls Yixing out. His shoulder is firmly supported by Sehun’s hand, and it’s only now that he realizes that the kid is tall, and has large hands, too.

He doesn’t expect Sehun to open the door to the seat next to the driver’s, throwing him onto the seat. The upper half of his body presses onto Yixing as Sehun helps him do the seatbelts.

Yixing looks at his pressed lips and cold face, and is strangely prompted to be more docile and quiet.

It’s until Sehun sits in the driver’s seat and has his seatbelt on does it occur to Yixing to ask - “You can drive?”

“Oh,” Sehun describes calmly, “My brother let me drive for a few days over summer.”

“A few days?”

“One to two weeks.”

“No licence?”

“No.”

Yixing: ...

Sehun has already turned the key and started the engine, when Yixing says, “Wait.”

Just sitting like this hurts, so he undoes his seatbelt, wanting to take a cushion to press on his stomach.

Sehun thought that Yixing was refusing to let him drive. He watches as Yixing opens the car door, and his heart settles when he sees Yixing opening the door to the backseat. He sees Yixing rummaging for something after closing the door and he swallows uncertanily.

“Um...” Sehun suddenly speaks.

“Hmm?”

“Can you sit next to me? I get scared if there’s no one next to me.”

Sehun says this aegyo-laced sentence expressionlessly. Yixing freezes for a few seconds, the inner him rolling around on the floor because of how _cute_ Sehun is. He calms himself down and smiles, “Okay,” and sits back in the front seat with the cushion in his hands.

Out of worrying over this unlicensed new driver, Yixing focuses his attention on the road, even more nervous than when he drives himself. With his attention averted, the pain in his stomach doesn’t feel as intense.

Sehun isn’t actually that bad, and he gets Yixing back in one piece.

Once they arrive at the building, Yixing relaxes, and instantly the pain in his stomach overtakes him, reminding him that he’s still ill, and he can barely breathe, doubled over.

Sehun locks the car door, dragging him out of it. Yixing mistakes that Sehun’s trying to carry him bridally - he can’t lose his dignity to _that_ extent, but he barely has the strength to put up token struggles.

“I will just hold you up.” Sehun says.

It’s only then does Yixing sling an arm over Sehun’s shoulder, so that Sehun can support him by the waist. He leans heavily against Sehun.

This position actually tugs at his stomach uncomfortably, but at least it saves Yixing energy.

Sehun delivers Yixing all the way into the blankets, and he gets up to wash his hands, giving the kitchen a look.

He first pours away the pot of god knows what Yixing had made, then clears out the stuff in the fridge. Finally he gets the last remaining cabbage and mince to make congee.

He puts a lot of rice, and very little vegetable and meat. He’s afraid that Yixing’s can’t digest them, so he only puts them in as a token indication of some taste.

He puts everything in the rice cooker, and goes back into the bedroom to look after yixing.

Perhaps Yixing is wanting to sleep because he’s tired, but can’t because it hurts so much, as he rolls around in the bed, his features scrunched up from pain.

“Wait.” Sehun throws out, and then leaves to dig out a hot water bottle for Yixing to cover his stomach with.

“This is an antique from my mother.”

“Still hold it.”

After a few minutes, Sehun fetches some hot water and medicine for him.

“You will get a stomachache if you get hungry, don’t you know?”

Yixing nods along obediently, gulping down the medicine.

In sickness, men always look more weak, more tired, but also more gentle, more lovable. Right now he is like a soft doll, doing everything Sehun tells him to do.

The feeling of being taken care of like this, not having to think at all, is very good.

He blinks his droopy eyes, pulling the blankets up to below the nose, watching Sehun intently.

Just now Sehun had been busy and had conveniently forgotten his embarrassment. Now that both of them are quiet, Sehun is uneasy.

“I’m goin-”

“Are you going to leave me when I’m sick?”

Yixing rarely uses this soft, squishy, and a bit demanding tone, just like a kitten who has extended his meaty paw.

If you squeeze his paw, the kitten will purr in comfort. If you ignore him, the meaty paw will turn to claws and scratch you.

Originally, given that they haven’t seen each other for a week, Sehun had resisted texting Yixing back, just so that Yixing would find him on his own accord after he thinks things through. He wanted to see if Yixing cares about him, wanted to see what Yixing will do for him. If this weak test fails, then that means Yixing has only been treating him as a handsome dongsaeng that had appeared in Yixing’s life suddenly. But before Sehun goes onto the next step and keep up the cold front for a few days, Yixing falls ill. This is an accident of an accident. Sehun can’t pretend anymore, but it also seems inappropriate to stop pretending.

Yixing sees that Sehun isn’t speaking, so he reaches out a hand to pull him. “Sit, sit on the side, stay with me.”

Sehun sits down reluctantly, stuffing his hands stubbornly into the pockets of his jacket.

His back is facing Yixing, just like he is meditating to his sudden great interest in the wall.

“How did you get sick?” Sehun finally squeezes out a sentence.

“Cold, and also eating irregularly,” Yixing seizes the chance to amp up the sympathy, “It’s because no one cooks for me with you gone.”

Sehun is still tense, “You were good on your own before I appeared.”

“But it’s all different after you appeared.”

It’s no wonder that Yixing’s words are so sweet when he wants it to, after all he is used to tackling with customers as well as his mother.

Sehun doesn’t respond. His gaze is still fixated on the wall, and he sounds unaffected as he speaks, “Do you want to sleep? I’ll give you more congee if you get hungry after you wake.”

Yixing looks at him and does silently closes his eyes, as if he has really fallen asleep.

Sehun hears that it’s quiet behind him, he doesn’t want to bother Yixing, so he stands up and starts wandering around the flat.

His footsteps take him into the study, and he sees a sketchpad on the table.

He recalls that day Yixing was drawing him when he was pretending to be asleep. He’s curious to whether or not the drawing is done, so he flips it open.

It’s apparent that the artist has stayed at that page for a long time. The fold marks are deep, and a casual flip lands him on his own portrait.

Every single stroke is powerful and delicate, and the way the portrait smiles, it’s as if it’s alive.

Sehun’s heart misses a beat. There’s no more acting, no more waiting.

Dragging his focus back on the paper, he carefully observes himself. He notices there’s a string of lively big-headed doodles to a side. The soft cough coming from behind him almost makes Sehun jump.

The sick man is still hugging the hot water bottle, a half-smile on his face, asking, “How is it?”

This teasing doesn’t get the result he wants. The kid doesn’t blush, doesn’t get nervous, just looks at him quietly.

Hic, Yixing thinks, the kid has truly grown up.

Sehun shifts his body slowly, positioning himself against the table confidently. He crosses his arms, and returns the half-smile to Yixing, along with a sentence. “You like me.”

This time it’s definite.

There’s no more desperation, confusion, or hurt from the kid.

It’s like Sehun understands him now. If he asks this indecisive, turned-around hyung, Yixing’d never give him an exact answer. The best way is to observe, and then deliver a decisive blow.

Yixing’s life is not held in Sehun’s hands. He’s never been flirted back like this before, and in his shock he is rooted to the spot.

Sehun moves, he stands straight and takes a step towards Yixing’s direction.

In the last moment, Yixing doubles over, clutching his stomach. “Aiya it hurts ahhhhh”

Sehun: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gais don't drive without a license!!  
> and you know feel free to chat to me on twitter :) I love it when I identify my readers there ^^
> 
> Also, I freaking hate the html embedding in ao3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing goes on a date. (Not with Sehun, though).

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Yixing’s stomach really starts to hurt, as if there are a million arrows piercing through his body.

In the corner of his eyes he sees two feet coming closer, and then stopping in front of him.

“Go back to bed.”

Sehun taps his head lightly, and the next second Yixing’s legs weaken and he falls forward.

Sehun takes one more step forward and pulls Yixing into his embrace, one arm casually slung over his waist, so that Yixing is not leaning against Sehun’s shoulder. Yixing has now been forcibly changed from a state of “quivering slightly from where he stands” to “falling into someone’s lap”.

“See, you can’t even stand up,” Sehun lies blatantly.

Yixing: ...

The sporadic pain passes very quickly. Yixing lets out a breath and leaves Sehun’s hold. He straightens up, covering his stomach as he ambles back into the bedroom.

He doesn’t have much appetite, when the congee is done he can only swallow down a small bowl.

Sehun watches him finish and washes the bowls, and then takes his backpack and tells Yixing that he’s leaving.

A hint of disappointment flies over Yixing’s face, and his expression darkens, staring at Sehun.

“I’ll be here earlier tomorrow,” Sehun says, caressing Yixing’s cheek at the same time. He leaves a kiss on Yixing’s forehead.

...

From flirting with someone to being flirted at confuses Yixing. He sits in the midst of his blankets, a stupid look on his face. He just can’t figure out how the situation is now so against his favour after a week.

“Get good rest, you’ll be good tomorrow.”

Sehun can’t help but smile internally at Yixing’s reaction, and after tucking him in he leaves the apartment carefully.

It’s until he opens the door does the elation show on his face, and he can’t help the bounce in his steps as he walks, face flushed.

On his phone is a message sent by [Pretty Woman] half an hour ago:

[Leave after giving him the congee.]

Sehun unlocks the screen and replies: [I left, I’m coming back now.]

He thinks, and adds:

[Thank you seonsaeng-nim!]

He puts his phone back into his pocket and presses the button for the elevator. He remembers Yixing’s expression again, and he smiles involuntarily, skipping to take his bus. 

The next day, Yixing wakes up feeling reborn. Gastric cold isn’t a serious illness anyway, and after medicine and congee and sleeping for more than 10 hours, his stomach has quieted down.

Yesterday he hadn’t eaten much of anything, and he’s so hungry that he finishes the whole pot of congee.

As soon as he puts down the bowl, satisfied, there’s the sound of a key turning in the lock.

Yixing hasn’t gulped down the last mouthful, and he turns his gaze on the wall clock: 7 in the morning?

When Sehun opens the door, he sees Yixing staring at him with his cheeks bulging up, and then the man swallows it all in one go, burping afterwards.

“Feeling better?”

Sehun changes his shoes and puts down a plastic bag on the desk.

“What a shame, I wanted to eat meat buns in front of you.”

Yixing rolls his eyes and looks behind Sehun - he has a familiar suitcase behind him.

“I just got out from the hotel, I’m going back home tonight,” Sehun explains, “I came over first because you’re sick.”

Yixing wilts. “Oh.”

He puts the bowl back into the kitchen, rinsing it as he asks, “Are you still coming to my mother’s?”

“I am, I promised you.”

Sehun puts down his case and crowds into the kitchen, pressing behind Yixing.

One arm snakes out from the side of his body, and Yixing freezes up, thinking Sehun is going to give him a back hug.

But the arm continues to stretch, taking the bowl in Yixing’s hand. “I’ll take care of it, you go eat your medicine.

Yixing turns and squeezes out from Sehun’s side, sneaking a look to his chest muscles, thinking that the kid has grown taller, and his shoulders broader.

“Are you going to leave the suitcase here, or are you bringing it with you?”

After Yixing changes and comes out, Sehun looks at him from head to toe. Inside his jacket is a thin large-collared shirt, so he disgruntledly goes to Yixing’s bedroom himself, digging out the red scarf he had bought that day from the wardrobe, and from god knows where a hat.

The two wrapped-up men knock on Yixing’s mother’s door, wearing the same scarf. Vivi is wagging his tail by the shoe-rack, not poking his tongue out or barking.  
。  
“Do you still recognize me?” Yixing picks Vivi up, but the ungrateful dog waves his two front paws around, wanting to headbutt Sehun.

“My son~” Sehun takes Vivi, smiling, after greeting Yixing’s parents. The puppy doesn’t forget to wag his tail in mid-air. Yixing’s mother looks at Sehun in shock, saying, “Aiyo, I thought he was Yixing’s dog! And I kept him here for a week!”

Yixing replies, “I gave Vivi to him, he can count as being mine.”

Papa Zhang is sitting on a stool in the kitchen, washing the vegetables. A washed, plucked whole chicken sits comfortably in the basin. Mama Zhang’s hands are still wet, she had been busy when she had come to open the door. “Sit,” She says, “Entertain yourselves first, Xingxing I’m making chicken soup with the chicken for lunch, Xiao Oh I bought you fish.”

“It’s not like he just eats fish,” Yixing says, “You just think he loves fish. Are you going to make fish for him everytime?”

Sehun smiles instead, saying, “That’s great! Thank you Auntie!”

Yixing’s mother scolds Yixing again, “Look at yourself, so many complaints.”

Sehun says again, “Auntie, hyung is sick, he can’t eat too much meat.

Yixing’s mother freezes up slightly, hearing the unnatural intimacy between them. Involuntarily she looks at Sehun.

Yixing groans, “I’m good, I want to eat meat, Mother you do you.”

Coincidentally Sehun has put Vivi down on the sofa and is undoing his scarf. Yixing’s mother hadn’t been paying attention, but now she realizes that her son, who hates having things around his neck, has a scarf that looks exactly the same.

She walks back to the kitchen as she says, “I’ll make sure you’ll be full.” She can’t help but look back into the living room.

Vivi is spinning circles on the sofa, wanting Sehun to hug him, and only quiets down when Sehun puts Vivi down on his leg, just lying there.

Yixing crouches in front of Sehun’s legs, playing with the furball, taking his little paws and speaking to him.

Sehun is looking at Yixing, his eyes smiling.

It occurs to Yixing’s mother that this seems to be a bit too much for two boys. It’s not something intimate, and it’s not like she’s seen something, but it’s just a bit strange.

Until midday, when “Auntie Li’s daughter” presses the doorbell does Mama Zhang’s worries dissipate a little. Her son is greeting the girl normally, talking with her. Xiao Oh is next to them, occasionally interjecting.

The girl hasn’t dyed her hair, or painted her nails. She dresses cleanly. Not fashionably, but elegantly. It’s the type that parents like.

“I’m leaving, my mother is waiting for me at home,” Sehun says after lunch, “I’ll come and get the suitcase afterwards.”

Yixing stands up too, “I’ll walk you to the door.”

The door really isn’t that far away. Sehun is putting on his shoes, Yixing leaning against the door. Sehun stands up, and looks at Yixing’s parents along with the girl at the table, chatting. He squeezes Yixing’s hand lightly, saying, “If you like than accept it, if you don’t like it then just reject it, okay?”

This sentence is not only about himself, but also about the girl. Yixing looks at him and nods.

Everything goes happily to Mama Zhang’s plans. Yixing follows her orders and brings the girl to watch a film, and very gentlemanly gets the girl home. When he enters his own home, Mama Zhang is staring at him expectantly. He tells her that he thinks this girl is a very good neighbour, if there’s anything he can help with he’s glad to, but he won’t date her.

Yixing’s mother is a bit disappointed, but also a bit suspicious. Her son has never been so decisive, so clear about things. Even the girlfriend in university had been half-agreeing, half-saying silent until she forced him to admit it. Normally, he’d just see whoever she tells him to, neither does he say whether he likes them or not afterwards. He just puts on a face of obedience and letting her do whatever he wants, like it doesn’t matter to him either ways. As a mother, she had never been able to tell what her son likes.

“If there’s someone you like... then...” She starts.

“Yeah.”

After this simple “yeah”, Yixing seems to have thought of something, and smiles fleetingly.

Yixing’s mother forcibly suppresses the unease in her heart and lets her son go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I updating too frequently? This fic is almost over QAQ   
> I'm on the lookout for new fics to translate after this one, please feel free to tell me if you have any suggestions ^^


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all going to get diabetes at this rate.

Yixing has Vivi in one hand, the other turning the key in the door. The apartment is bright, and it sees as if Sehun has also just came in and is walking towards the suitcase in the corner of the room. He turns when he realizes Yixing is here.

“Are you going?” Yixing asks.

Vivi starts rushing towards Sehun before his paws even touch the ground, crouching at “daddy’s” pants in his unique tired, lazy, but squishy way.

“Yeah, how are you feeling?” Sehun pulls up the handle of the suitcase.

“I forgot to eat medicine after lunch or at night, it’s a bit uncomfortable now, but not serious.”

Now that Yixing is calm, he thinks that they can take it slow. He’s not that desperate for Sehun to stay like he was last night.

Now that he’s said it though, Sehun puts down his suitcase. “I can stay.”

Yixing: ...

He can’t help but smile. “Yeah.”

Yixing eats his medicine with warm water, and mentally he’s much more comfortable now.

Yixing sits next to Sehun, melting into the soft sofa. Vivi’s body is on Sehun’s leg, but his head is on Yixing’s.

“He doesn’t anger anyone.”

Yixing pets Vivi’s curls.

The countdown concert on the TV is hyping up, and Yixing suddenly asks Sehun, “Do you want to see my University?”

Sehun’s a bit surprised, “Okay.”

The University is quite close to the apartment, they can walk there. Security don’t normally stop anyone, and the nearby neighbourhood all treat the campus as a park.

They find a lead for Vivi, and Sehun pulls at it. Yixing’s two hands are happily stuffed into the pocket of his jacket, away from the cold.

There hasn’t been snow for quite some days, and the road has been cleared off cleanly. In the city, the snow melts quickly, so Vivi can run along the dry paths.

“In University, when I don’t get a proper meal, I go to eat oden from that restaurant.”

Yixing points up to Sehun as he walks.

“That shop’s milk tea is too sweet, that one has more tea in it.

“That Korean restaurant has a Korean boss, but his Chinese is very good.

Retracing the footsteps of his student life is making Yixing feel good, and his footsteps are light and he has a smile on his face.

The doors of the campus seem to have a boundary with them, blocking all the noisiness beyond the gates. As soon as they go inside everything falls quietly. The lamps are dim, and even though the trees are still bare, it’s enough to form dark archways.

Pairs and pairs of couples, as well as small families living nearby are casually strolling around.

“I’ll bring you to my secret base.”

The secret base is a small garden that leads to nowhere.

In the day there are still tourists or students who would come here, but at nights the lights are broken, nor does it lead anywhere, so there’s no one.

At the end of it is a vine-filled rack, beneath a long stone bench.

Sehun ties the lead to the armsrest of the bench, letting Vivi play around in a circle.

Yixing sneezes, and sniffles. Sehun takes a small warm water bottle from his pocket, giving Yixing some of the hot water, and drinks a bit himself.

“You’re too sweet, I’m giving you full marks,” Yixing is satisfied.

“You can’t do without me?” Sehun says. If he’s really Vivi’s birth father, his tail would be thumping against the bench, his face looking just like a dog looking for pets and praise.

Yixing snorts out in laughter.

Sehun raises an eyebrow, asking, “That girl today...”

“Hmmm?”

Yixing chooses not to speak, he wants Sehun to finish.

“Do you like that type?” Sehun asks reluctantly.

He’d made such a cool exit, leaving after saying “if you don’t like it then just reject it”, but he been worried the whole time.

“If,” Yixing says, “If I was in University, I would have liked it.”

Sehun doesn’t speak now, morose.

“Ey, give me five dollars.” Yixing says.

“For what?” Sehun gives him the money.

“What for what, you owe me,” Yixing takes the money and gives him a lollipop, “Here’s your change.”

Sehun unwraps it and eats it, thinking that he needs the sugar.

“But.” Yixing opens his mouth again.

Sehun: “... Can’t you just finish saying your sentence in one go? You’re killing me.”

“But I’ve long graduated.” Yixing can’t help but chuckle after saying it.

Sehun knows what Yixing means, but he still asks in disbelief, “You rejected her?

Yixing nods his head proudly.

“Wow,” Sehun says, “That must have been hard.”

In the past, it had been hard enough to make Yixing say whether he liked men or women, as if he would be executed for admitting it.

With their surroundings dark, they can see the stars in the sky.

Intermittent, sporadic, when you think there’s no stars there, they sparkle for a short instant.

Both of them look at the sky at the same time. In this time of the year the vines are just shriveled up plantation, cutting up the fabric of the night into jagged shapes.

It’s the winter sakura at a side that has bloomed early, scattering some petals unsteadily.

The bell in the school rings. This bell is a very strange one, it never rings when it’s supposed to, it just rings whenever it wants to ring. Sometimes it rings twice in one hour.

Vivi is tripped over by his own lead, so Sehun bends down to undo the rope. The lollipop is shattered into small pieces in his mouth, and the empty stick is snatched away by Vivi.

When he straightens up, the atmosphere has changed.

The two men, each with their own thoughts, sit in the quiet garden in a quiet night.

Yixing puts his hand on the bench.

Sehun turns his gaze back onto the sky, saying, “Then... If you don’t reject it, that means you like it?”

If it was the normal Yixing, he wouldn’t have been able to resist saying, “If I don’t say like that means I’m rejecting”, but somehow, right now, he doesn’t want to speak.

He just lets Sehun’s pinky finger hook onto his index finger, and then the hand snakes sneakily to hold Yixing’s in an interlock. Following Sehun’s flow, Yixing feels like there are also vines sneaking into his heart, and he can’t resist them as they tangle even deeper, and he lets them just wrap his whole body up.

Vivi butts warmly against their legs, but this time neither of them pay him attention.

Usually on countdown nights people don’t always have firecrackers, but today, there is.

It must be some boy wanting to charm a girl over at the student dormitories. When the first one explodes in the sky, Sehun jumps from the sudden colour bursting into his gaze.

When he gets used to it, the fireworks in the sky are beautiful.

Red, green, golden, purple, different flowers bloom, lighting up their “secret base”.

Sehun looks back at Yixing, and the latter is focused on admiring the fireworks. His eyes are lit up, and he doesn’t notice Sehun’s gaze.

When slightly cold lips touch the corner of his mouth, does Yixing lower his gaze in surprise.

The kid’s lashes are like fans, casting a shadow of a semi-circle on his face.

“I like you.”

It’s a perfect timing, a perfect location, a perfect man. It’s perfect to let his emotions run free, let his passion come out.

Sehun plants another light kiss on Yixing’s lips as he says this.

The brightness of the fireworks shine on Sehun’s face. The kid has told him so many times he liked him, but this time Yixing finally realizes that he’s the protagonist of their story.

It’s like he’s bewitched, he’s no longer the “asshole hyung” who’s prideful, who doesn’t care about feelings for him. His heart has been opened up, his true feelings spread bare for himself to see. 

Look, there’s something here. You like me.

“I... like you too.”

It’s only now does Yixing realize that it isn’t that hard to say these words.

There’s apparent surprise and joy in Sehun’s eyes, and he holds Yixing’s hands to say something, but the last wave of fireworks makes him look back.

Vivi is terrified by the sudden noise, and he whines loudly as he climbs onto their legs, licking at their clapsed hands.

The ice in his heart no longer hurts.

It’s just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH my beloved chapter 29 is coming up sooooooon be hypeeeeeeed
> 
> Though, if I trans a new fic it might be Chanxing instead. I've found I really like reading chinese Hunlay and Chanxing fics, I love their dynamics. I might also trans something that is psychological horror or dark, instead of fluff. Or, I might devote attention back to my own writing (pls check them out) for a while. Everything's up to the air right now, I suppose let's just see if I come across a fic that A) I am passionate to trans and B) I get permission to.
> 
> I miss bubble milk tea QAQ


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only reason why this whole fic is rated E and not M.

The curtains are still pulled open from the morning, leaving the white silk to cover up the gradually darkening night. A few scattered lights seep in from the houses in the opposite building.

The door opens with a bang, bouncing off the wall slowly. One figure closes the door without breaking their kiss, leaving the white ball of fluff who had thought he could sleep on the bed outside.

Both of Yixing’s arms are around Sehun’s neck, and his shirt has ridden up to reveal a sliver of his back. Sehun reaches a hand out from Yixing’s side to switch on the lights. Under the fervent and passionate kiss Yixing can’t keep his balance and falls on his back. The lights go out again.

Their lips part slightly, and with the weak light Yixing can see the outline of Sehun’s features. He caresses Sehun’s cheek, smiling as he says, “We’re hitting the last base just after confessing?”

Sehun wraps his arms around Yixing’s waist, nuzzling into his neck and mumbling, “I’ve held back for so long.”

The nuzzling quickly turns into something more. Sehun can smell the familiar bodywash on Yixing, he can’t resist but leave butterfly kisses on Yixing’s exposed skin. The collar of Yixing’s shirt has always been wide, and now it’s more convenient for Sehun. When his kisses land on the edge of the fabric, he uses his teeth to yank down the shirt, uncovering one shoulder.

Yixing’s collarbones are firm and well-defined, and Sehun gently bites down on the part that protudes slightly near Yixing’s shoulder, then kisses it.

This urge to kiss Yixing, to be close to Yixing comes naturally from his desire towards the other man, he doesn’t know any techniques at all. He only knows to press his lips to Yixing’s skin, not even knowing that he should lick and kiss Yixing’s nipples.

But it is also because of this way of showing intimacy that accentuates the sexual naivety of Sehun, a constant reminder to Yixing that before meeting Yixing, this teenager was just a boy who got kissed by a girl by accident. It makes his blood pump even faster, and his breath comes out in quick pants.

Sehun is pressed close to Yixing’s chest, and he can feel the rapid beating of Yixing’s heart as well as the rise and fall of his chest. Sehun lifts his gaze to Yixing, and then stands up, one hand cradling the back of Yixing’s head, kissing his lips and ruffling his hair.

They switch on the bedside lamp. There’s only some handcream, and it’s impossible to buy what they need at the middle of the night, so they just have to make do.

Yixing lies on the bed and bends his legs, so that Sehun can take off his pants. At the last layer, however, Yixing blocks his hand. “I’ll do it myself.”

Sehun looks into his eyes, and after a while, removes himself from the bed like he’s being peeled off superglue, staring at the wall with a tent still in his pants.

Yixing can’t help but laugh. “What are you doing? Are you just going to leave me hard?”

“No... I just thought... it must be embarrassing to be seen preparing yourself...” Sehun says, “It’s embarrassing to think of.”

Yixing doesn’t know if he should be shocked at Sehun’s tender care, of laugh at him for being not kinky enough, but after thinking deeply, he thinks Sehun is saying ‘I have experience I know what will happen so I won’t let you go through this as well’.

It’s not hard to recall the time Sehun had masturbated in front of him, it must have scarred the kid, and Yixing can’t hold back his laughter.

He takes off his boxers and gets the hand cream, all the while still talking to Sehun, “Next time you don’t have to come in front of me, alright? ... You get shy too easily, dongsaeng... but you were quite sexy, then... I... hah... I got... ah... hard.”

The latter part of his sentence is filled with breathy moans. Sehun turns his head to look, and he sees two of Yixing’s fingers buried inside himself, his wrist pressed against his hard erection. On his torso, the wide-collared shirt has already been pulled up, revealing Yixing’s abdomen and a lot of his shoulders. There’s a thin layer of pink spreading from Yixing’s shoulders to his neck, it might be because of Yixing’s arousal, it might be because of Sehun’s kisses.

And this hyung has to go and say, “Come here.”

Sehun touches his nose, and his face is so red it’s about to burst, and he shuffles towards the side of the bed.

At this age he still doesn’t have a habit of wearing belts, and with his firm waist it’s very easy for Yixing to just pull his pants down.

Sehun steps out of them cooperatively and removes his shirt as well, and stands at the side of the bed in only his boxers.

The younger man has well-defined lines, and since Yixing had last seen him he seems to have grown into more of a man. Perhaps his frame had grown, or he had gained more muscles, Yixing can’t tell. Sehun’s large erection is still bound in his boxers, but the tips of his nipples are still pink.

Yixing sits up, right hand caressing from Sehun’s ribs to the side of his waist, and then stops, before both of his hands pulls down on the Sehun’s boxers, revealing the younger man’s proud cock.

Sehun kicks away the garment, and Yixing leans his head forward into Sehun’s torso.

Startled, Sehun shrinks back, but Yixing fixes him with a look, telling him not to move back, and then leans forward again.

A soft kiss is planted on the tattoo on the insides of Sehun’s thigh, and then Yixing starts to use his hands to pleasure Sehun’s cock.

It’s something, having the person you like touch you with long, slender fingers. Sehun stares at the top of Yixing’s head, thinking to himself how could this man make something like this look so innocent.

Seeing that Sehun is ready, the tip of his cock beading, Yixing stops, and plants a small kiss on the crown, as if encouraging this little fellow to perform well.

He lies down, and one of Sehun’s legs kneels between his own, putting his cock in front of the small hole.

“If I hurt you...”

“I didn’t bleed the first time, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Yixing guides him in. The push-in is slow, but not hesitant, and in the process neither of them can stop the small moans coming from their mouths.

Finally Sehun’s cock is wrapped around by tight, gentle heat. Sehun pauses for quite a while, savouring the sensation of being accepted by heart and body.

He looks at Yixing, who seems to be a bit lost, lying on the pillow, and he thinks that this isn’t real enough, and thinks that it’s been so hard for them to finally be together. So many emotions transform into a soft, squishy, longing, “Hyung...

“Hyung... Hyung...”

It’s in calling him does Sehun find his security, and Sehun continues to call his hyung as he starts to move. Yixing’s sensitive spot isn’t that deep, and when Sehun pulls out at a slight angle, the head of his cock touches it.

“Ah-”

Yixing gives out a short burst of noise, and then he bites down on his full lower lip.

He turns to look at Sehun’s face, and as if he can feel his unease, he wraps his arms around Sehun’s back, patting him, soothing him, just like the last time when the kid had cried. Both his legs tangle around Sehun’s waist.

Sehun's actions become more and more intense, fiercely thrusting in and out, sometimes slowing down to sink his whole cock in, sometimes lightly grinding.

No matter how experienced Yixing can pretend to be, he still gets shy in bed.

Especially when the kid fixes him with such a heated gaze.

It is one of longing, of desire, of enamour, for tenderness, for love. In their current circumstances, it carries an extra sentiment of passion.

Yixing tries to avoid it a few times, turning his head, but Sehun would take his hands and kiss his fingertips, gently turning Yixing’s head to face him again, and then kissing his lips.

Yixing’s eyes are blurred from the unending pleasure emanating from his lower body, as if there are also kisses placed on his eyelids.

Sehun doesn’t come inside him, surprisingly. He barely has time to pull out, and both of their ejaculation mix together on Yixing’s abdomen messily.

Tired, Yixing is brought into the bathroom by Sehun to clean up and change into clean clothes. Once he’s back in bed, he doesn’t want to move anymore.

Sehun washes up too, and then goes to the living room to check on the fast asleep Vivi. He pulls the curtains together to avoid being woken up by the sun, and then climbs onto the bed.

Yixing is already half seeped into dreams, but he can feel a warm body carefully drawing close to his, curling around him and pulling his arm into his lap, much like a little puppy.

He reaches out another hand and pats Sehun’s head. This gentle motion is a very common one, but Sehun seems to be like a dog who has been deprived of his master’s touch despite his efforts to make his master like him. A lump rises in his throat and he quickly blinks his eyes.

“Your tattoo...” Yixing’s voice is pretty much gone, but he suddenly thinks of those letters.

“It’s a sticker,” Sehun says, “I bought a few, and interchange every now and then. It’s painful to get a tattoo in the inner thigh.”

Yixing laughs, finding this kid who only uses stickers and not get a real tattoo adorable.

“With my love,

“I ask for your heart in return.”

The kid says quietly, “This is what it means.”

He says, “I like you, and if you like me too, I will give you my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're already at 10 comments? How? Like omg this fic is sooo amazing  
> for a fic that has 40000 words, only 19 bookmarks, we have 315 kudos and **179 comments**.
> 
> fuck yeah.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after. (The proper one).

When Sehun wakes up, it’s 8:30 in the morning, and he thinks for one second that he’s still in the hotel.

The next second he realizes that he’s hugging an arm to himself, and he remembers that he’s in Yixing’s apartment.

In his boyfriend’s apartment, lying on his boyfriend’s bed.

This realization that he’s not just “puppy’s daddy” anymore makes Sehun start smiling like an idiot, his eyes in slits from the force of it. But then he immediately fears that he would wake Yixing so he quickly covers his mouth, turning on his side completely to watch the sleeping Yixing tenderly.

How to tell if Yixing is nappng, or in deep sleep? It’s to see how normal he is.

When sleep is light, he lies on his back, his hands on his stomach, looking like the epitome of disciplined. When he sleeps deeply, he can travel from the head of the bed to the end of the bed and then back to the head of the bed and wake up to think he hadn’t moved at all.

Right now Yixing must be waking up soon, he’s very quiet.

True to his estimation, when Sehun has finished observing his boyfriend and wants to put his arm back on Yixing’s stomach, Yixing lets out a soft “hmm?”, his eyes opening up to slits with effort. When he sees that the figure looming above him is Sehun, he smiles slightly and blocks his eyes with his hands, stretching, and then turning to face Sehun.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“Whatever you make.”

Yixing’s eyes are still half-closed, as if he can just fall back asleep. He’s still looking at Sehun, one hand snaking out to squeeze Sehun’s fingers on the bed.

“Congee? It’s more plain.” Sehun brushes away the loose hairs on Yixing’s forehead.

Yixing’s nods, pulling the blankets up a little, adding, “I want to have sweeter congee, but not too sweet.”

Sehun gets off the bed and changes, saying, “Sure, you sleep for a while longer, it’s still early.”

This is exactly what Yixing wants, and he falls asleep in this sideways position.

After feeding Vivi, Sehun brings him out to buy red potatoes. He cooks it, and then goes and bother his sleepy hyung again.

This time the door isn’t closed, so Vivi runs in behind him. Sehun picks Vivi up and says, “Go, wake your papa.”

Vivi is more than happy to climb onto the soft bed, doggy paws trampling all over Yixing’s body, giving his “papa” a wet kiss. Yixing makes a small noise of complaint and wakes.

Sehun picks Vivi up from the bed, saying, “I haven’t kissed him, and you did it before me.”

He lies on top of Yixing with his arms supporting him, staring at Yixing until he completely wakes.

“I’ve made red potatoes, I’ll make sweet potato congee later,” Then he kisses Yixing’s forehead loudly, patting his body saying, “Quickly get up and wash up and eat.”

The giddy Sehun walks out of the bedroom humming a tune, and crashes right into Mama Zhang who has just opened the door.

Both of them stand there.

Yixing’s mother hadn’t expected him to be at her son’s house, she first pauses, and then asks plainly, “Aiyo, did Xiao Oh play with Yixing the whole night?”

She continues, “Yixing has a small place, the sofa can be made into a bed, it’s wid...er.”

The sofa is completely clean and empty. There’s not even blankets.

Sehun: ...

Mama Zhang: ...

Vivi finishes circling around Yixing, finding that he’s still out of it and isn’t playing with himself, so he goes out to find Sehun disgruntledly.

When he gets to the living room, he surprisingly sees his walking fridge, and immediately stumbles over to paw at Yixing’s mother’s pants.

In the bedroom, Yixing wakes up to find his mouth covered with Vivi’s saliva. He deliberately doesn’t wipe it off, and upon seeing Sehun standing in front of the entrance of the living room, blocking the view of it, he stands up and wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist from the back, cleaning his mouth off on Sehun's body.

But the kid is as rigid as a statue, not responding to him.

Puzzled, Yixing pokes his head out, and his gaze immediately meets his mother’s.

Yixing’s mother: ...

Yixing: ...

Two men, one room, one bed. One dog.

The rice cooker makes a loud “click”. The potatoes are done.

The bubbling of the water lessens, and silence reigns in the apartment.

It’s the first time that Yixing’s mother has encountered something like this, and her whole mind has shut down.

Hesitating for a few minutes, Yixing thinks that dragging this on isn’t a good thing, nor is it good to lie, so he walks out from behind Sehun, greeting, “Mother.”

Unconsciously Sehun pulls at Yixing wrist, taking a step forward, once again standing in front of Yixing.

His body is tilted slightly, his muscles tense. His expression is soft, but his posture is one of defense.

This one action makes everything clear.

The three of them just stand there like opposite sides of a battlefield, there’s just a innocent and dumb furball sniffing at the bag in Yixing’s mother’s hands, occasionally looking back at his fathers, hoping one of them would let him get some meat.

After a while, Yixing’s mother says, “Someone take the food.”

Sehun walks forward and takes the big bags, putting them in the kitchen. He wants to go out again, but finds it inappropriate. Upset, he removes the lid and takes the potatoes out.

Yixing’s face has gone white. Now it’s just him and his mother, he’s trying to think whether he should just spill everything, or wait for his mother to ask, but his brain is stuck, as if there is glue in between the cogs of a clock, the more the cog turns, the more sticky the glue becomes.

Yixing’s mother looks at the hickeys on her son’s neck, half-hidden by his shirt, and looks again at his pyjamas, trying to understand everything.

No one has ever told her what reaction she should give when her son comes out of the closet, nor did she expect that she would encounter such a situation. Yixing is thinking what to do, she is also thinking of where to start.

It seems like she can’t muster up a temper, nor does she know why she has to throw a tantrum.

She needs rational thought on this issue of whose fault is this, but she doesn’t have it.

She steps forward to her son, and Yixing shrinks back instinctively, then holds his body firm.

Yixing’s mother can see the fear in her son’s heart. He looks exceptionally skinny under the large shirt, his face pale. It’s the same look he had had when he was little, when he knew he had did something wrong and wouldn’t be able to avoid punishment. It’s one of fear, of nervousness, but also hope that maybe he can get away with it.

When Yixing’s mother had seen her soft, squishy, cute son have that look, she would never be able to punish him.

Ever since her son had grown into an adult, she had never seen this look on his face.

Things are derailing too quickly, they're too complicated. She doesn’t know how to handle it, so she chooses to react to the easiest thing. Expressionlessly, stoicly, she walks in front of Yixing. When Yixing gets ready for her slap, she takes her son’s hands in her own, saying, “Why are you so cold? Put on a jacket first.”

It’s only after she speaks that she realizes her voice is trembling.

Yixing stands there, out of shock, perhaps because his execution hasn’t arrived yet, perhaps of the unexpected warmth. His carefully constructed iron defense is broken down rapidly by this simple sentence and hand-holding, and his eyes water up.

He quickly lowers his head, saying quietly “Okay,” then rushing into the bedroom to find a jacket.

Foodie Vivi hadn’t followed Sehun into the kitchen. As if he can feel Yixing’s emotions, he follows Yixing into the bedroom closely.

Yixing puts on the coat, and he only sees Vivi by his feet when he turns around. He pets him, saying, “Don’t be so close to me, I don’t want to step on you accidentally.”

Vivi cocks his head, but still sticks close when Yixing walks out.

With that little detour, his frantic heart has calmed down quite a lot.

Yixing tries to remain calm and walks into the living room. His mother has already sat down on the sofa, her eyes unfocused.

Sehun walks out from the kitchen, ladle in hand, asking Yixing, “Smaller pieces for the potato?”

Yixing had been so focused on his mother, Sehun’s sudden appearance makes him shiver violently. Sehun stares into his eyes, holding him by the waist subtly.

Yixing nods, and finds his mother looking at both of them.

They’re like star-crossed lovers, giving each other one last hug, waiting for their death sentence, Yixing’s mother thinks. 

Her heart softens and begins to ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just typed a long ass author's note passionately but turns out my favourite chappy is actually ch30, not 29 QAQ I thought they were one long chapter TAT
> 
>  
> 
> For the record, the “punishment” is beating. Just calling it “punishment” is vague, but I didn’t want to alarm you guys since I know outside of Asia beating isn’t seen as a method of disciplining children. In Asia, at least in Chinese families, physical punishment is common. Nothing big, just caning or hitting the hand with a ruler, and technically the child knows what he is getting into when he makes mistakes. It’s a carrot and stick mentality.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk. (I talk.)

Yixing goes sit on the sofa, but not the one his mother is on.

“How... long?” She asks.

“Yesterday.” Yixing smiles lightly after saying this. They got caught right after they got together, such bad luck.

With that admission, Yixing’s mother feels better.

At least when they had come to her home together, they weren’t together yet.

She wasn’t lied at, or kept in the dark, so she doesn’t think of blaming Sehun for doing this to her after what she had done to him.

Moreover, in the first few days it’s the transition period from friends to lovers, it’s also the most vulnerable point in their relationship, the easiest to doubt that the other doesn’t share the same intensity of feelings, and it’s the easiest to separate them.

Yixing’s mother continues to ask, “Do you like him?”

Yixing says, “I do.”

This answer isn’t surprising. Even if there is doubt, everyone chooses the most definite answer when interrogated.

Yixing’s mother rests her voice, saying, “Since a young age, we have respected your choices...”

Yixing nods.

“... even when you were applying for university, choosing your discipline, we went with your choices.

“It’s because mother thinks that you know what you’re doing, you won’t be too radical, you won’t be lazy. You can plan your own life...

“But now, you want to be with a man. Mother hopes that you have thought about it fully.”

When she speaks, she’s calm and approachable.

“If you are aware of the good and bad of this, the effects it will bring to your social circles, work, education, and are ready for it... I still don’t want you to walk down this path.”

She sees Yixing’s expression changing, and she sits closer to him, saying, “Listen to me first. I believe you have the ability to think, you have the ability to bear with it. But I don’t want you to have to go through that. You see, if you separate after dating a girl, that’s normal, it’s normal to split and get together. Go for a drink with your father, and just find the next one. But if you separate after dating a boy, everyone will look down on you. They will all think that you brought this upon yourself, it’ll be hard to find a good woman after that.

“I remember you used to like girls, and I know you like Xiao Oh now, but can you guarantee that you will like guys that are not him? If you split, everyone will treat you as gay, you either spend your life alone, or you spend it with men - what will happen to you?”

She sees Sehun is still in the kitchen, and thinks that he won’t hear it, so she lowers her voice and says, “I’m not worried that Xiao Oh is playing with you, I can see that he’s young, but kind. Now both of you are at this age, at his mentality, you attract each other. When both of you grow up, you mature and change, can you still guarantee that you will fit each other?”

Every single thing that she mentions right now are things that plague Yixing’s mind, and is all spoken from his perspective. It’s not something that are from her or Yixing’s father’s perspective, something like “we can’t accept it, I want grandchildren”. Yixing can’t help but take it all in.

If there is some hope to set her son back in the path, who wouldn’t try?

Seeing his silence, she thought she had managed to move him, so she keeps quiet as well for him to think.

“Sehun says...” Yixing starts, “He says he’s liked me for a long time.

“The reason why I hadn’t accepted then was because I was also thinking of what you have said.”

He raises his head to meet his mother’s gaze than averts his eyes again, clasping his hands together.

“I also have a lot of puzzlement, uncertainty, hesitation, but I know that I like him. So... perhaps you can help guide me.”

Yixing’s mother perks up, she didn’t expect her son to ask for her help, so she doesn’t have to continue lecturing him. Before she can feel happy, however, Yixing sits over, holding her hand.

“Mother.

“You say that you don’t want me to bear the consequences and the judgement of everyone else.

“Then can you guide me, give me courage to face these issues, so I can take care of my relationship with Sehun?”

Yixing’s mother’s hand shudders, and he holds tight.

“I have already decided to be with him. That means that I know I like him. Those worries cannot be reasons that stop us from being together. Instead, they are now questions that I have to take care of, to solve, so that we can be together as long as we can be.”

He’s firm and decisive as he says this, and all she can do is look at him.

She’s aware of it. Her son has always been indecisive, unemotional, calm, gentle, mild. There are few rare moments when he finds something that he likes, and makes up his mind about it. This is one of those few rare moments.

Yixing finishes with this, “There will be pressure and judgement from others when I am together with a man. I need my loved ones with me, giving me support.”

Pleading, hope, trust.

It’s the trust that Mother can take care of everything. as a child, giving her the button that had fallen off a shirt, or the maths that he didn’t know how to do. When he had fought with his best friend, when he was bullied, he would go home to her, trusting that she can protect him.

Her heart is complicated, but quiet, and she holds his hands.

 

“The congee is done, maybe we should eat breakfast?”

Sehun had been giving them space, and now hearing that it’s quiet outside, walks out.

This sentence pierces through their bubbles.

Yixing stands up first, asking, “How much is there?”

Sehun says understandingly, “There’s a big pot, Auntie would you like to have some?”

Yixing’s mother stands up then, letting Sehun getting a bowl for her, and she sits down with them at the table.

This breakfast is very quiet. Because of the words spoken, Yixing has relaxed quite a lot.

Seeing that Yixing is feeling better, Sehun also relaxes.

They both sit on one side of the table, Yixing and his mother sitting face to face.

Yixing’s mother has a small bowl, but she eats exceptionally slow.

As she eats she begins to cry.

It’s at this moment does she cry out of sorrow, out of bitterness. A sadness towards impending reality, worry for her son’s future, and also out of a mother’s heart at her son coming out.

This eruption of emotion comes suddenly, both Yixing and Sehun have put down their spoons.

“I’m not... don’t want... don’t want to give you... pressure,” Aware that both children are looking at herself, she forces out a smile, speaking, “To use crying... or throwing a tantrum... to make... to make you guilty...”

This time it is Sehun who holds her hand.

Yixing’s mother looks at their joined hands and doesn’t remove hers.

Over the table, Yixing also reaches a hand out to pat her shoulder.

Sehun gets some tissue.

After calming down, she wipes away her tears, and says to Sehun, “You cook very well.”

Sehun smiles, replying, “Thank you Auntie.”

With that, she knows that he can take care of her son, and wants to cry again. She quickly stands up, packing her things frantically, saying, “I’ll go talk to your father. Don’t you say anything, I will.”

Yixing walks her to the door.

She doesn’t want to be followed, and quickly leaves.

 

The apartment quiets down.

Yixing sighs, watching at the door. He is about to turn when Sehun hugs him from the back. Even his arms are pinned to his sides. “I’ll lend you myself to lean on for the whole day,” Sehun says.

Yixing smiles, sticking this close, as if afraid that he will run away, who’s leaning on who?

But it is these arms that are wrapped around him so tightly that feels real.

“Just one day? Is it cheaper for a year?” he jokes.

“Depends on how many years, if long enough I’ll give it to you for free.” Sehun sees that Yixing are making jokes, and knows that he’s feeling okay.

Yixing comes out from Sehun’s hold, and is about to walk towards the table when Sehun digs out a pair of snowmen from his coat. “I bought them just now in the supermarket, let’s put them on the christmas tree.”

Yixing laughs as soon as he sees them. The little snowmen have red scarves.

The christmas tree that was almost thrown out finally has its first decoration, livening it up.

The little snowmen hangs off the tip of the tree.

“This way, they won’t melt, or be blown away.” Sehun says. Complementing his words, Yixing says, “Yes, the snowmen can be together forever peacefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say something about this chapter. This is easily my favourite chapter in the entire fic, and a big part of it is because it explores homosexuality in context with reality.
> 
> The greatest Chinese argument against homosexuality is children, and family structure. It's not about how disgusting it looks, or because it's against religion. (Some Chinese do think it is a sickness, though, but the common cure is to stuff their sons and daughters into heterosexual marriages "to awaken their sexual desires for those of the opposite sex".) Continuing the bloodline is one of the most important elements that consist filial piety, and it's deeply entrenched in our culture. Even though A) My father doesn't have anything for me to inherit B) As a girl, my future children won't have my last name, I still feel it is normal for me and my brother to continue the family name. Out of all the male cousins that have our last name, you'd expect at least one of them to be able to continue the family name.
> 
> But the Zhang family here is different. There's no mention of relatives, so it's understood that they're not as close as our family is. Yixing is the only son, and he has a business of his own. It's a waste, almost, for him to not have a child of his bloodlines.
> 
> And yes, he can adopt, but the thing about Chinese people and adopting is that we believe in bloodlines a lot. As long as there is blood, there is an obligation to be nice to one another (even though that doesn't always happen).
> 
> Moreover, Chinese believe in the sanctity of marriage. Marriage is always between two families, Mama Oh are rare exceptions. Without marriage, it's commonly believed that lgbtq community can never commit to one another fully. (which is ironic, because it's because you don't _let_ them get married but oh well). Mama Zhang is just afraid that Yixing will be heartbroken, after everything he's given up for Sehun. She doesn't want to risk it. To many of the older generation, love can be bred through marriage, hence love isn't a prerequisite of marriage. It is better to marry someone you might not love, but respects you, is good to you, and is a good person, than to marry someone you love dearly but is not good to you or your future.
> 
> And that's what makes this chapter so beautiful, because I _understand_ where she's coming from. In my only son came up to me and said he's not having children, I'm not certain that I would be able to immediately wrap my head around it. Mama Zhang is such an incredibly brave person. Her values are there, deeply entrenched, but she still tries so hard to understand her son, because all she wanted was for her son to be happy. She can even see the good in Sehun - she understands love isn't anyone's fault.
> 
> Of course, I'm not saying that we _should_ be opposed to homosexuality (like, duh). There are so many Chinese men and women who enter into heterosexual marriages, just to discover that their partners had been gay the whole time. That is a byproduct of the Chinese emphasis of bloodlines. That they not only ruin their children's lives by forcing them to marry, but also of the person their child chooses to marry. If only there were more parents in real life who are like Mama Zhang.
> 
> I'm just trying to say that we need to be understanding. We need to be understanding of the lgbtq community, and similarly, we need to be understanding of those who are struggling to accept it. While some people truly have personality flaws and would never see rational thought, the big majority of people are opposing homosexuality just because they're scared of how it would change their lives, and their visions for their future. 
> 
> And if you disagree, please message me, don't comment below. I would like the comments to be clean, and I _will_ delete any comment that looks ugly to me. (Yes I am this selfish what can you do about it)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is rain before there can be a rainbow, but the rain always comes back... however, is rain a bad thing?

The wind of January is chilly, but not as cold as it was at the end of last year. There’s still spring seeped inside.

Ever since the snow had stopped falling, Vivi had fallen in love with taking walks, usually with Yixing.

Chinese New Year is early this year, so Sehun has a early break too.  With the new year here he already has to prepare for his mid-terms, so busy that he just dashes straight for the study once he goes home.

He learns from Yixing and begins to cook things in a pot, buying some seasoning and just boiling a pot of vegetables with rice every day.

It saves time, and he can just leave the pot there.

Yixing’s work isn’t like the typical white-collar man, when he has a job he’s busy, but when there’s not he’s very free.

He puts up an easel at home, giving the desk over to Sehun.  When the kid does his work, he draws the kid.

Sometimes Vivi too.

Animals grow quickly, and even though he still is very obedient and squishy, he’s become much more lively and smart, and also has learnt to recognize people.  Originally anyone could have picked Vivi away on the streets if Yixing took him out, but at least now he stops getting excited over everyone.  At night, he likes to climb in between his two fathers to sleep.  He likes following Sehun for meat around mealtimes, and follows Yixing around the other times, because papa is more likely to soften and give him snacks, while daddy is either too busy to pay attention to Vivi, or fear that Vivi would be too fat and refuse to give him treats.

Except for the first picture, which is a sketch, all the other things Yixing draws are large-head chibis and white furballs.  

Everyday there’s a different outfit, loyally recording their lives.

When Sehun doesn’t sleep well, he can barely open his eyes the next morning, and will fall asleep as he hears the broadcast over the radio.  Yixing will wake him up five minutes after he stops at the front of the school gates, and then watch him run off, his backpack bouncing up and down.

The previous night, after completing his homework, Sehun had pulled Yixing to a nearby park to skip rope and run, and after that adrenaline rush, it’s especially hard to sleep.

But he’s still someone who needs to go to school, so he has a healthy lifestyle.  Because of him, Yixing now also sleeps at 12 and wakes at 7, vastly improving the dark circles around his eyes.

The only thing that distresses Yixing is that when he goes and pick up Sehun, he feels like he’s an ancient.

Last time Sehun had brought his best friends to greet him, and the other boy had just popped out instinctively, “Unc- Hyung nice to meet you.”

In the past, Sehun had sometimes rode home with his friends, but after having Yixing, is becoming more and more like those kids that need their parents to pick up.

After a few days, Yixing feels embarrassed.

Sehun doesn’t notice, he’s always tired after school and just naps in the car.

He still has to wash the vegetables when he gets home, after all.

Yixing had suggested to order takeaway, or maybe Yixing could learn, it doesn’t seem hard just by what he sees.

Sehun stares at him weirdly.

Yixing: ... You don’t believe I can make it?

Sehun turns his head, saying, “Not that.”

Yixing says, “Then let’s order takeaway.

“No.”  The kid rejects decisively.

The third time he brings it up, the kid finally grinds out the reason, sounding especially possessive.

“You can’t live without me, you can just make noodles and order takeaway, that’s so sad.  When I’m here, I won’t let you eat takeaway.”

Yixing pauses, then smiles.

Sehun is chopping vegetables and throwing them into the pot, and asks, unsettled, “You can’t do away with me, right?”

“Yes.”  Yixing grabs a raw carrot and throws it inside his mouth, chomping down on it.

Sehun is unhappy now, and he tugs Yixing closer by the waist, stealing a carrot-laced kiss, licking his lips.

When he puts the pot on the table, he looks at Yixing eat and smiles, “You need me.”

The same sentence, paraphrased in a million ways, finally makes Yixing realize what is going on.

“Oh--

“I need you with me.”

All the kid wants is a reassuring statement.

Then the kid happily throws all the carrots into yixing’s bowl.

“Why are you like my mum?  I just had one and then you give them all to me.”  Yixing complains.

It’s not just Sehun, he’s becoming more like his mother, too.  Yixing has been ordered to the supermarket for quite a lot of times recently, and when he goes he just wants to buy fish for the kid.

There’s only been a few messages from “Pretty Woman” seonsaeng-nim, Sehun thinks that a relationship should be maintained by two people.

Yixing had seen the title “Pretty Woman” once, but not the content of the text.

After that he grabs at Sehun, asking if he had thrown away the scarf that the girl had given him.

Puzzled, Sehun spends the rest of the day tearing the flat apart and finally finds the scarf mixed in with some clothes.

“I’ll go throw it away, then,” Sehun says.

Yixing sees that he hadn’t even known where he had put the scarf, and his heart settles, so he pulls at him and says, “Don’t spoil her feelings, you return it to her and reject her properly.”

Obediently Sehun returns the scarf.

He thinks that Yixing has been very temperamental recently.

There was this time when Yixing had been biting his chopsticks and telling him, “You used to make a variety of food for me.”

Sehun says apologetically, “I’ve been busy, there’s still one more week, I’ll cook you a feast after the exams.”

And he really starts to think if he can squeeze out some more time to cook tomorrow.

But Yixing is suddenly smiling radiantly, pinching his cheek and staying, “Study well.”

He’s asked “Pretty Woman” if Yixing was really unsatisfied, “Pretty Woman” explains that men in love are like that.  They use different ways to poke and prod you, just to make sure you care about what he says.

Sehun finds that this explains everything. Isn't he like that, too?

During the weekend his mother hadn’t bought food over, so Yixing calls.  

He’s talking on the balcony, so Sehun can’t hear.

When he walks into the living room, Yixing smiles to him through the window.

The simple sweater the older man has on seem to be too thin, and with the wind blowing it makes him look skinny.

Sehun realizes they haven’t fucked for a week.

In the afternoon, he locks himself in the room and plows through his papers, locking Yixing and Vivi out.  This way, his efficiency is increased.

Because when Yixing is drawing, as long as he isn’t drawing something too serious, Sehun can’t help but go watch him.  Watching isn’t enough, he has to add something to it, making Yixing punch him.

He buries his head into the books until 7, and can’t stop smiling when they eat dinner.

Yixing is confused, and only figures it out when Sehun picks him bridal style and throws him onto the bed in the bedroom.

Hot air breathes on his neck, and Sehun says between kisses, “Tonight, I’m all yours.”

His voice is low and hoarse, his lower body already between Yixing’s legs impatiently.

Before Yixing can react to this rise in hormones, he hears Sehun whining childishly, “Papers are coming between our relationship.”

Yixing replies, laughing, “Yes, they're the mistress.”

Young men have a lot of stamina, freely allowing his desire to crash inside his lover hyung.

They don’t stop until it’s 1am.

Even though Yixing is tired, he still leans in Sehun’s lap, chatting with him.  They bring up University and subject choices.

Yixing had been worried that Sehun would insist on staying in this city for him, but is surprised by the rationality in the kid’s brain, and he’s planned everything out.

Which discipline is best in which University, which holidays can he come back, whether or not they could meet during term...

“You wait for me to graduate, I’ll earn lots of money and be your sugar daddy.”

Sehun isn’t poor, his father has always been generous with his allowance, but he can’t possibly use his father’s money to feed Yixing.

“Only a man who is economically independent can be independent truly.  I can be with whomever I like, and spend money on whomever I want.”  Sehun says.

Yixing listens to this pompous speech and chuckles, saying, “You’re going to be my sugar daddy?  Then wouldn’t I be relying on someone?  I’d have to listen to you?”

Sehun notices the conflict in his logic, and settles deep into thought.

Finally he says cutely, still puzzled, “But I want to give money to you.”

This is a bossy CEO who is squishy and soft.

Yixing doesn’t decline him, and goes along with it, calling, “My sugar daddy.”

Vivi, hearing this familiar title of “daddy”, waddles over to the door of the bedroom from the living room, barking, still in puzzlement why the door has been closed.

Sehun gets up to let him in.

“Find a companion for him,” Yixing says, “Always trying to ruin our moments.”

Then Yixing, and Sehun, like newlyweds with their children, settle into bed properly, both taking one side, Vivi in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes rain is bad thing bcus I'm in UK right now and I friggin hate it
> 
> Thanks for the reception on the last chapter uwu I love that chapter, I think it, along with ch29, gives so much more depth to this otherwise fic of pure fluff. Tbh I don't think I wouldn't have had the urge to translate it without this dimension to the fic.
> 
> Also, the sugar daddy joke is the only reason why Sehun is "daddy" and Yixing is "papa".... in the original fic it is the other way around...


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter DanDan, and Yixing's father.

Yixing hadn’t meant anything by saying it, but when Sehun goes out for his morning jog the next morning, he does come back with a companion for Vivi.

It had rained, so Vivi is all dirty and wet from his running, and Sehun’s hair is wet, too.

When Yixing opens the door for them, both of them look absolutely miserable. Sehun sneezes twice, Vivi follows suit.

Even though Sehun has a key, he hadn’t used it to open the door, and his hands are tucked in the front of his jacket.

“What did you buy?” Yixing asks. Sehun is acting like he’s afraid something will get wet.

Sehun mysteriously takes his hands out from his jacket, a small white rabbit cupped inside.

Yixing’s eyes widens.

The rabbit’s fur is all spiked up, looking like a furball. Beneath the fur is a small body, Sehun can hold him up in one hand.

“Where is it from?”

“Pet shop.”

Sehun makes Yixing hold a hand out and hands the bunny to him. Yixing takes him carefully, curiously touching the rabbit’s back, saying, “He’s so soft!”

He had always liked bunnies, but had also feared that he wouldn’t be able to take care of them, so he had never gotten one. Sehun has his hands behind his back, and upon seeing the joy on Yixing’s face, he’s happy too, and says, “Now Vivi has a companion.”

As soon as he says this, Yixing fixes him with a weird stare, seemingly wanting to laugh.

Sehun: ?

Yixing explains, “By companion I meant a lady dog.”

Sehun: ...

“I understood it as, companion to accompany.”

Yixing looks at the round bunny, and says, “I’ll call you DanDan.”

(T/N: 蛋蛋, DanDan, which is literally “egg egg”, is Yixing’s nickname in China)

He’s a bit worried that Vivi will become interested in this lump of bunny, so he finds another cage and lines it with dried grass, and puts the bunny in.

The cage doors are opened, but the bunny doesn’t dare come out.

Sehun picks up the curiously sniffing Vivi to bathe him.

“I’m going to revise in the library today,” Sehun says as he wipes his hand.

Vivi shakes his fur energetically, then flops down in front of the rabbit cage to look at his new “toy”.

“Ah?” Yixing is a bit disappointed. Sehun already spends so little time with him. “Can’t you revise at home?”

As soon as he says this, though, he regrets it before Sehun can say anything, and he immediately says, “You go.”

Sehun opens his mouth and gives him a look, saying, “If I’m focused, I’m more efficient, and I can come home earlier.” His hair and clothes are wet and is ready to shower.

“Ok.”

Yixing sees Sehun taking off his shirt in front of him, and he casually caresses the teenager’s firm waist.

Sehun doesn’t flinch, and when Yixing retracts his hand, Sehun shyly covers the place that was touched.

Piqued, Yixing decides to touch him more, until Sehun is blushing deeply, grabbing Yixing’s wrist to stop his movements. Yixing looks up at him, and Sehun lowers his head to kiss Yixing’s fingertips.

“Six,” Sehun says, “I’ll be back at six.”

“Don’t hurry,” Yixing says, “Come back when you’re finished.”

He drives Sehun to outside the library. The kid’s classmates are already there, talking in groups, and when Sehun comes they call him something, likely a nickname between friends. When Sehun comes close, they grab him around the shoulders, and naturally Sehun quickly falls into their conversation.

His smile is sunny and clean, and he seems to fit more in this youthful and carefree group of friends then by Yixing’s side.

Yixing’s car is parked across the road, and he observes them quite a while, arm propped against the car window.

They seem to be waiting for someone, and as they wait they start fooling around.

There are two people who are already impatiently taking out their papers to cross check.

In the corner of his eye Sehun notices the car, and waves in his direction.

Yixing is startled, and is about to wave back when he remembers back outside can’t see inside the car, so he leaves it.

His social circle are a generation older to Sehun, always talking about marriage, work, and earning money. To Yixing, Sehun’s social circle is too young. It’s not like Yixing is unwilling to play with highschoolers, but he doesn’t think highschoolers would want to play with a “boring adult” like him.

They both can’t fit into each other’s world, and they don’t have any common topics.

Especially, at this moment, with he himself sitting in the car, watching the bunch of vibrant and lively students, perhaps complaining about too much homework, or the exams being too difficult. Perhaps planning about their holidays. Yixing can’t hear them from here, and even if he can, he would not understand the gossip that is exclusive to their group.

Their relationship, seen this way, seems to be very isolated.

They jump out of their social circles when they meet, and slot back in when separated.

Sehun said he wanted to grow up faster.

Yixing suddenly wants Sehun to grow up faster, too.

All of the students have finally arrived, and Sehun is walking inside the library with his friends. Before he goes in he glances at Yixing’s car again, and waves again, telling him to go home.

Yixing stares at the doors of the library for a while, and finally ignites the engine.

When he’s halfway to home, his mother calls, telling him to come back.

Yixing turns left in the next juncture, and when he waits for the red light to change, he can’t figure out if he’s calm or conflicted.

This time, he’s facing his father.

Last time, he was in his own apartment, with Sehun.

This time he’s going to his parents’ place alone, and have to take care of both of them on his own.

What is destined to come has to come eventually, might as well come earlier.

Yixing’s father doesn’t like speaking or giving opinions, and from a young age Yixing’s mother was the one in charge of his bringing up. Yixing’s father had only been in charge of transport and school fees. Ever since Yixing has started earning money by himself, his father has truly relaxed, and has no more pressure, choosing to spend time at home all day with his tea and books.

He’s almost never hit or scolded Yixing, and when Yixing’s mother had been lecturing him, his father had never intervened. It’s because of this that Yixing is more apprehensive, he can’t imagine how his father would react.

When he arrives, his father looks strangely embarrassed. It’s the embarrassment that occurs as he doesn’t know how to face his son.

Yixing’s mother had told him the news already, and he’d had a week to digest the news. Now he’s stuck at the place where it’s inappropriate to unleash his temper, nor can he muster up a big temper. It’s not like he can really accept it, but he doesn’t want his son to feel disgusted or hated by himself. As a quiet person, he can’t really say a long lecture to his son, either.

In his generation, he’s been brought up with conservative values. Stability is the most important. Do your work, be content, date, and marry. He could never accept homosexuality.

But the thing is, Yixing’s father is a kind, gentle man. His personality is now in direct conflict with his values, and right now, he is still thinking of whether to be a strict father, or a open, accepting father.

Yixing’s mother is in the kitchen, and doesn’t seem to have the intention of intervening.

He makes a pot of tea and tells Yixing to sit down.

“Xiao Oh is a nice kid.”

The only thing he comes up with is this.

As soon as Yixing hears this, he knows his father isn’t looking to put him in a bad spot, so he relaxes and agrees.

Conversations between men normally don’t involve too much emotional elements, especially between father and son.

“I don’t understand these... things... that your generation has.”

Yixing’s father can’t find the words to describe it.

Yixing pipes up, “I’ll give you some books.”

Yixing’s father freezes up, and the two of them stare at each other.

After a long while, Yixing’s father grunts out an affirmation.

Awkwardly pouring the tea, awkwardly raising the cup, awkwardly drinking it.

After what feels like a century, does he open his mouth and ask, “This isn’t a sickness, right?”

Yixing’s brows furrow in annoyance.

Yixing’s father immediately knows he’s asked the wrong question.

“I’ll choose some books for you, they’ll explain everything.” Yixing says.

Yixing’s father says okay.

And falls silent again.

Finally Yixing’s mother has finished with her food, ending the suffocating conversation between father and son.

When he leaves his parents’ house, Yixing takes in a deep breath, and slowly releases it. It’s much better than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two moer chappies to go uwu
> 
> As a last note, I’d like to say something about the situation on Yixing right now. I think, sometimes, we forget that idols are humans, too. They have very human problems. Yixing loves his nation. Regardless of what you think of China, you must respect one’s love for his country. Loving his country goes into direct conflict with working for Korea, and he chose to avoid both. I won’t comment on what I think about his decision - I don’t know enough of the industry to say what the best way is. But what I do know is this. There are many things that are more important than money, than reputation. One is loyalty. Yixing has it for his nation, and he will not betray his nation because what South Korea has done _are_ in direct conflict with China’s state policies. Another is brotherhood, friendship. We must trust that Yixing will not hurt our hearts, will not hurt EXO’s heart, because he values them, he values us. 
> 
> What right do we have to suggest Yixing should prioritize one over another?
> 
> Who knows what his priorities are, other than himself?
> 
> A few years back, a Japanese idol I really liked said the Diaoyu Islands belonged to Japan. As an ethnic Chinese, I could never accept that. But I never stopped liking him, because I liked him for his looks and voice, not his opinions. We rarely like idols for the full package, to be quite honest. We like certain elements of them, and this time, with Yixing, we seem to have blurred the lines of which elements we hold him to.
> 
> Why can’t we all do the same? Why do we seek the need to _question_ our idols, just because they deviate from our idea of them? This idea of a fully committed idol. We all still love him, don’t we? If you don’t, because you don’t agree with his political view, and find yourself unable to stan him any longer, then that's fine. I respect that you prioritize your political views over your idols. Truth be told, there are certain things that Yixing cannot cross for me, either, because I have basic principles that cannot be violated. However, I would never doubt his love, or his talent, or his commitment, all I would be against was his political views. In this case, I can only say that it had been a great time spending time with you in the same fandom.
> 
> Meanwhile, fucking ot8 stans, you and I could never understand each other. I don’t know why you’re an ot8 stan. If you have personal reasons for not liking Yixing, but you like EXO, that’s fine. If you feel justified in having these opinions, that’s fine. I would never understand you, but I respect you. But if you’re an ot8 stan because A) Yixing is doing a lot of solo activities B) Yixing love the country that had raised him and given him the chance to do music C) You feel like Yixing is somehow overshadowing your own bias D) You’re racist, then:
> 
> A, B, C: Stop being so insecure. EXO is one. That’s literally _their_ cry. Also, all members of EXO will be busy developing their own solo careers in different paths. That’s how all kpop idols work, Yixing just happens to develop in China, where few kpop idols choose because why should they leave Korea, where their fanbase is? Same thing for Yixing, it’s understandable why his fanbase in Korea is smaller than that of China, because ever since debut, even under ot12, Yixing has always been destined to promote in China (he’s always the one who speaks in chinese all that crap).
> 
> D: You’re a fucking monster. (And trust me, I’ve seen people who are D)
> 
> Holy shit that was a very long last note.
> 
> Last last note
> 
> I love you all
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter  
> Tell me who you are and I’ll follow you back and we can talk and be crazy together
> 
> (Also, China isn’t “bullying” Korea. Korea has done its fair share of boycotting Chinese goods through legal means, banning Chinese films from Korean cinemas, stopping imports etc. Korea is no less “innocent”. This is all diplomacy.)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing needs help.

Four days after DanDan arrives at their house, the bunny finally bravely takes a first step out of the cage.

Coincidentally Yixing is in the study, so he hadn’t seen.

DanDan’s cage is small, and also short, Vivi can’t stick his head or paws in normally.

So, when DanDan starts shuffling forward with his short and small feet, Vivi perks up from his dogbed, cocking his head to a side, looking at the small, meaty furball moving around. The furball has a round butt and a small tail.

Yixing walks out of the study, and he sees Vivi lunging onto the floor.

He hadn’t realized what was happening, until he sees a soft thing in Vivi’s mouth.

Gasping, Yixing kneels on the floor, wanting to directly open Vivi’s mouth and get the bunny out.

Vivi ducks, looking very innocent.

When Yixing reaches out his hands again, Vivi turns his head and runs, and then places the bunny into his own dogbed.

DanDan sits there, then slowly stands up, unhurt.

Vivi happily wags his tail at DanDan, licking the bunny’s fur with his tongue.

Yixing sighs with relief.

He’s just chasing after the other guy, not caring what the other guy cares, just invading his life like that. Who has Vivi learnt it from, hmm?

Today is the last day of Sehun’s exam, the day before they had said to invite Sehun’s mother and the foreign dude to a meal, along with Yixing.

Sehun’s hyung has to mark said papers, so his mother, his mother’s boyfriend, and her son and her son’s boyfriend goes eat together. It's pretty much meeting the family.

 

Yesterday, the couple that had given them their first order came to their studio. Yixing thought there was some problem or new request, but they had come with wedding candies, giving each one of them a pack.

Yixing remembered that they had wanted a spring wedding, but now it seems to be a bit earlier for it.

“We found we’re going to have a baby a few days ago, in a check-up in the hospital. We’ve decided to hold the wedding before the bump shows too much.”

As she said this the bride had been latched onto the groom’s shoulder, and gave him a shy glance.

The groom seemed to look extra handsome from all the happy things in his life, “I wish your new year to be sweet and happy, when the house is done we’ll invite you.”

Yixing had been a bit melancholic, holding the candy.

To them, this couple was their first customer. To the couple, their first flat, which Yixing’s studio had designed, must be extra special, too.

He had thought it was a order that was dusted and done, and hadn’t expected the follow up action. It was like all of the people in the studio had become privy to a sliver in someone’s happiest moments of their life.

Jongdae, on the other hand, had stared at the candy with distress.

“My waifu is afraid I will have diabetes, and won’t let me eat high-sugared sweets.”

In the bag was chocolate, fruit candies, and milk candies. Upon hearing that, Yixing had been elated and snatched Jongdae’s sweets away, taking all the chocolate and putting it in one bag. When he had picked up Sehun in the afternoon he gave the bag to him, and the kid had been immediately excited, saying that the couple had really good taste.

“I want this for when I marry, too, a whole bag of wedding candies full of chocolate,” The kid had said as he ate.

Yixing had laughed, “Are you the one to eat your wedding candies, or do other people eat them? Not everyone likes chocolate.”

Sehun had asked him, “Do you like chocolate?”

“It’s okay.”

“Then we’ll add some sweets that you like.”

Yixing had paused, and then the two of them looked outside the car window at the same time, a bit embarrassed.

The other day would be the last day of exams, so at night Sehun had been a bit relaxed, swaying his body on the chair, playing with the dog and the rabbit. He had given his phone to Yixing just in case.

“The Pretty Woman is calling.” Yixing had been eating snacks in the living room, and stretches out an arm for Sehun to take his phone.

“You take it, it’s my mum.”

The stupid dog Vivi had eaten DanDan’s grass, Sehun had been busy snatching the lettuce away from him.

After hesitating, Yixing had picked up the phone. “Hello, auntie. It’s Zhang Yixing.”

It seemed to be noisy on the other end of the line, and Sehun’s mother had sounded very excited. “Ey? Yixing? Do you want to come to the club?”

Yixing: ... No.

It had been Sehun who was shouting out, “Ask if my mum is free tomorrow night.”

Yixing had asked, and then they had decided on dinner tonight. He had been surprised by Sehun’s active behaviour.

 

Today Sehun had submitted his paper quickly, and he brings Yixing to eat dessert in the cold drinks shops nearby.

He had thought they were going to dinner directly, so for formality, Yixing was in shirt and dress pants.

Last time Sehun’s mother had said he didn’t look of age, so this time Yixing explicitly gels his hair to reveal his forehead.

But this outfit, in a dessert shop packed with students seems very out of place.

He’s surrounded by highschoolers who are excited for the end of the exams, and Sehun has gone to order, leaving Yixing in the seat alone. He feels like an unwelcome adult, barging into the world of teenagers ignorantly. 

He suppresses the unease in his heart, and focuses on his phone.

Coincidentally Sehun bumps into a few classmates as he’s ordering, and it’s natural that he chats with them as he sees them, but it makes Yixing feel even more isolated, even more sad.

Sehun finally returns with the tray, and lets Yixing taste his first.

He does it openly, using his spoon and pushing his plate over generously.

But Yixing feels like everyone is looking at him eat.

“Is it good?” Sehun asks, “Do you want to eat mine?”

Yixing waves his hand and says no.

Sehun finally notices the shadow in his face, and lowers his voice, asking carefully what’s wrong.

The reason sounds silly, really. Yixing frowns slightly.

Sehun doesn’t ask and eats quickly with Yixing.

When he goes out the door, Sehun goes and picks up Yixing’s hand, but he ducks away. Sehun’s classmates are watching.

Two men, with an apparent age gap, too. What would they look like?

“Do you know the place where my mother said we’re eating in?” Sehun asks as he takes a few steps forward, stubbornly taking Yixing’s hand in his own again.

Yixing wasn’t able to shake him off, nor did he use any real strength.

On the other hand, Sehun squeezes his hand tighter, fearing that Yixing wouldn’t let him hold hands. It makes Yixing calmer. He turns his head back and looks at the shop, the customers are all busy talking with their companions, no one’s looking at them.

“What are you looking at?” Sehun yanks at his hand, “Look at me.”

Yixing looks to Sehun, and the kid is staring at him solemnly.

“I am.” Yixing says.

 

Sehun’s mother is a natural speaker and quickly dominates the conversation. She pulls at Sehun and Yixing’s wrist, only satisfied with the sight of her gift of the couple watches on their hands.

“That day I saw him lost in the mall, and he called me when he went back.”

“What for?” Yixing asks, curious.

Sehun starts making a fuss saying he wants juice, not letting his mother speak.

Sehun’s mother doesn’t manage to say it with him being noisy, and she finally settles with a mysterious smile, saying, “The both of you should treat me to a meal, together.”

Yixing is confused, and Sehun is blushing as he cuts the steak for Yixing.

In the end, the old man pays it.

Sehun’s mother tells Sehun, “He’s wanted to bribe you for a long time.”

Sehun doesn’t hold back his laughter.

After a few days the two of them are going on vacation, the old man says to come back often.

Yixing watches the three of them happily together, and thinks that he’s once again underestimated the kid.

Why follow a traditional model of mother-son relationships? Instead, they are like free and relaxed friends.

Besides, if Sehun wants a complete home, Yixing can give it to him. He thinks this, and holds tight to Sehun’s hand.

They say goodbye at the door of the restaurant. The foreign dude is talking to the kid, and Sehun’s mother approaches Yixing.

“My boy didn’t bully you, did he?”

“What could he bully me in?” Yixing smiles.

“If you can’t bear him just separate with him.”

Yixing jumps in fright.

Yixing’s mother pats him good-naturedly, saying, “If you split, my son likes men and can only find men in the future. Where would he able to find someone as good as you? If you split, he’ll be worse off than you.”

Yixing is stoppered up by this direct description and can’t really react.

“So, he will never break up with you, okay? He loves you.” Sehun’s mother says.

Yixing laughs. Perhaps it is because these words are from Sehun’s mother, his closest blood relative, and even though they are strange, it miraculously makes him feel much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating yesterday. Am feeling sick and tired, and then ao3 was down for a bit. I'm in my last week of uni this term, so work has been piling up. I'll post the last chapter during the weekends, but the omakes will have to wait.
> 
> ALSO ONE LAST CHAPTER UWU


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale. (I swear I'm not crying you are.)  
> (This is quite a subtle chapter too, would recommend re-reading it.)

In the night, Yixing sits on top of Sehun with just a shirt on, the top and bottom buttons undone, only two in the middle are left done, Sehun's arousal inside him.

Sehun’s hands are around his waist, making his shirt ride up and reveal the curves of his back.

As Yixing moves up and down the shirt opens and closes with his motions, just enough to see skin reddened from arousal and his collarbones.

Sehun isn’t satisfied, pulling the shirt apart with force. One button pops out, and the fabric falls off one shoulder.

Yixing stares at him through blurred, droopy eyes. His hair is loose and messy, a few strands sitting between his eyebrows, and the edge of his eyes are red.

He’s especially passionate today.

Maybe because they haven’t done it for a few days, or perhaps because of something else.

Yixing’s waist is soft but powerful, and his pink, half-hard erection bounces up and down. One hand touches himself every now and then, sometimes snaking to touch where the two of them meet with wet fingertips. Two fingertips slide across the base of Sehun’s cock, then rest against the kid’s abdomen to hold himself up.

Sehun is gradually impatient with this speed, and, grasping Yixing’s waist, starts thrusting up hard, and the man above him is about to cry from overstimulation.

“Sl- slower... ah...”

Yixing leans forward and wraps his arms around Sehun’s shoulders.

Sehun goes along with their hugging position and shifts both of them, so that he is on top.

“Hyung...”

Normally when he does that, Yixing would tighten around him.

But today Yixing’s nose suddenly turns sour, and he looks wronged.

“What’s up with you recently?” Sehun asks gently, then reflects upon himself, “I’ve been busy these few weeks, I haven’t taken care of you much.”

Yixing slings two arms around his neck. “No... ah... can you just... move...”

The manhood inside him is pressed against his sensitive spot, but it’s not moving. He’s so infuriated by it he wants to move himself.

Sehun obediently presses into him gently, asking him again why he’s in a bad mood.

Yixing’s words come out between pants. “Brat... I... I learnt... I learnt Chinese pinyin... be... before... you... ah... you were even... born...”

He speaks like he normally does when he teases Sehun for his age, but Sehun understands the meaning behind.

He pauses for a while, looking at the flushed man in his hold.

“Then you can call me hyung.”

Yixing looks at him too, saying, “In the future, your hair won’t start turning white until mine is already all white.”

The more he talks, the more morose he is. “You see, we haven’t even finished once, and I already can’t keep up with you. When you’re thirty, forty, I won’t be able to have sex with you.”

Sehun kisses his lips, saying, “You spend the whole day in your room working, when you work you throw so much time into it, and once you rest you sleep so much. Nor do you exercise, you shouldn’t be blaming your age.”

He turns Yixing around, pulling him up so that Yixing is facing the wall, and then slides back in behind him.

“From now on, sleep early and wake early with me, and go out and run and relax and play.”

Yixing’s reluctant “okay” is dragged out and turns into a moan by the thrust, and he finally calls cutely, “Sehun hyung.”

Sehun looks at the curve of Yixing’s spine, and his reddened asscheeks, and with this cry of hyung, he makes Yixing turn and face himself, fucking him so hard into the wall Yixing almost falls apart.

Three hours later, Sehun can’t not reflect on whether or not he is really too young and hot-blooded.

Yixing had been so tired he could barely open his eyes, but after the shower he’s energized again.

He says enthusiastically, “I’ll start waking up early for morning jobs tomorrow, no lazing around.”

Sehun hugs him, saying, “Yeah.”

“Let’s bring Vivi, I think I fattened him up.” He pulls a cushion closer to put behind his back.

“What about DanDan?”

“DanDan can’t keep up,” Yixing says, “Actually, I have abs, even more prominent than yours, they’ll probably come out after running a few days. When my stamina is near yours, will you let me top?”

The hand around him tenses up.

Sehun: ...

Yixing: let me let me let me (he tugs at Sehun’s shirt, acting cute.)

Sehun purses his lips together, and then buries himself into Yixing’s hold, hugging him by the waist, acting even more cute, saying, “But I’m afraid of pain.”

Yixing pauses, and a laugh bursts out.

This little boyfriend.

He ruffles Sehun’s hair, finding this posture quite comfortable.

“Well, the hyung always lets the dongsaeng have his way, doesn’t he?” He says.

Yixing’s skin is warm and soft, and because of having had sex, his body heat is quite high, and there’s a sweet scent of the bodywash, just like Sehun's own.

Sehun falls asleep just like this.

In the living room, Vivi curls up his body, wrapping DanDan in his fur. One dog, one bunny also falls asleep, resting against each other.

 

Two days later, Sehun goes back to school to get his papers. Because of the parents conference at the same day, the school is open to public, and Sehun brings Yixing into the school.

The foreign dude is stuffed into the conference by Sehun’s mother, and he looks really confident with a notebook in his hands.

Sehun tells him that he might have to sit for two hours, and the old dude says he’s okay. In the end, because he’s already quite tall, he almost suffocates in a room packed with people and narrow corridors. When Sehun’s hyung comes into the classroom, he could barely keep his eyes off the man who’s completely red in the face, but is still trying hard to keep up with all the Chinese.

Many students are wandering around the school grounds as they wait to go home with their parents.

Yixing has a red hoodie on today, along with jeans and slip-on sneakers. His hair lies across his forehead, looking at most like a University fresher, fitting right in with Sehun by his side.

He must know that he’s dressed up in a much more youthful way, because he’s much more relaxed than that day in the dessert shop.

“Let’s play basketball?”

Sehun is pretty close with the people on the basketball court, even though they’re not in the same class, not in the same form even, they can still play together.

However, today that there’s a lot of people, so Yixing tells Sehun to go play.

Sehun takes off his jacket, and Yixing holds it for him.

There aren’t a lot of people watching, but there are a few. There are some girls, probably crushing on someone in the court.

The friends of the guys who are playing are shouting stupid commands on the side of the court. A few even starts talking to Yixing, and there’s even a girl who tries to ask him for his number, best friend behind her.

She gave Yixing a bottle of water and a pack of tissues.

During halftime, Yixing gives them to Sehun, saying, “You need it more than I do.”

Sehun pouts and stares at those girls, looking like a steamed bun.

He stretches out a side of his face to Yixing, so Yixing takes out the tissue and helps him wipe away the sweat.

“You were looking at me, right?” Sehun confirms.

“I was.” Yixing says solemnly.

“Was I handsome?” Sehun smiles, one tooth a little bit sharp. So cute.

“Handsome, you were the most handsome of them all.” Yixing finishes wiping away the sweat on the side of his face and presses the wad against his forehead.

Sehun takes it and wipes away the sweat there.

The guys on the court are done resting and calls Sehun. Sehun agrees, and then turns his head to look at Yixing.

“What are you looking at me for,” Yixing leans back.

Sehun smiles, “You have to continue looking at me later.”

Yixing was just going to nod, but the kid suddenly presses two fingers against his lips and throws a kiss in his direction, and Yixing’s nod stops half-way, and he watches the kid run back onto the court.

The trees near the basketball court are whistling from the wind, and the sun is warm but not too bright. The boy on the court is running, new droplets sweat already beading on his face. Gold pours against his features, and then flowing off his body.

Yixing watches his kid through lidded eyes, and starts smiling.

From Sehun's point of view, most of the audience is enveloped in the shadow of a nearby building, but Yixing has chosen to stand under the sunlight, eyes half-closed, the side of his face round, and his dimple peeking out. Yixing is in a good mood. He’s holding Sehun’s jacket. He had stuffed the jacket to Sehun as a ball, but Yixing had folded it for him before holding it.

Sehun continues to run and show off, but he keeps staring back to the side of the court.

Who cares if there’s an age gap?

Who can control what’s going to happen?

The important thing is to enjoy the present.

The important thing is that _he’s_ the only one in his eyes, and he is the only one in _his_ own eyes.

 

Living in this precious world, the sun is strong, the waves gentle.  
Haizi

The end.  
2016.09 - 2017.01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I translated Haizin’s poem because I couldn’t find an official translation.
> 
> So... this is the end. When I first got permission to translate, I was... I didn’t know what to expect, I suppose. I’ve translated a few fics for other fandoms, but they weren’t vastly successful. But I had been written too much EXO fics, and my brain was rather stuck. I decided to take a break, but continue writing. Translation it was.
> 
> Surprisingly, I’ve also achieved remarkable growth as an internet persona because of this fic - I’ve had my first reader dm me on twitter saying that she liked it, and I’ve had immense fun stalking people who read my fic, especially those who pretty much provide a live commentary of their feelings ^^ 
> 
> I don’t know what I will do next - I’ve had my eye on my few ficfests, but I do really want to translate something else, too, given all of your kind support to this one. I love Yixing, I love Sehun, I love EXO, and it just felt right to translate “You’re just 18” after I finished reading it on tieba. There are omakes being written by the original author, and I will translate them when I realize their existence, but for now I'm marking this fic as completed.
> 
> That being said, I might go back into writing, because ultimately I find the greatest satisfaction in producing my own work. I’ve been thinking of appropriating some Chinese tropes into the western fandom. My forte isn’t fluff at all, but I hope that you will go read some of my work ^^ Even if you don’t like my work, I hope we can remain friends, and if anyone, I repeat anyone translates something here, give them your full support. Give translators full support, give authors full support, give EXO full support.


	35. Omake 1: When Sehun was a soft little bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title.

When Yixing was in primary school, he always liked walking out the backdoor of his school and buy oden afterschool. He only has 10 dollars everyday, so he can’t buy a lot, but the day before he had resisted the urge to buy snacks and saves up the money instead. Holding the 20 dollars, he’s determined to treat himself an awesome meal.

That day, there’s a little kid sat in the shop, looking at most four or five years. The shopowner had gotten a little stool for him to sit on, and the little fellow is bawling like a damsel in distress.

Why a damsel in distress? Even though he’s a little boy, his features are very pretty, and he’s skinny and pale, too. Even when he’s crying, it’s not messy and all over the place, but sad, delicate whimpering.

Yixing bites off a fish ball from the bamboo stick and watches him, thinking to himself, this kid is so handsome.

Curiosity killed the cat. The kid sees Yixing’s looking at him, so stares back at him with watery eyes, and then stands up from the stool and waddles over.

Yixing looks at the kid, puzzled that the kid would like him.

The bunbun stands in front of him, his lips flatten, his head tilts up, and he starts crying again.

“Hyung- uwah-”

Why so intimate? Before Yixing can react, the shopkeeper has already turned his head.

“So you’re his hyung, you’ve finally come. He’s been looking for his family for the whole day. I told him not to run around and put him down here.”

As he says this, the bunbun reaches out two short arms and flings them over Yixing’s neck, hugging him and draping himself over Yixing, sobbing.

The child is quite strong, and Yixing’s neck is feeling uncomfortable, so he just picks up the child and puts the child on his lap. He’s very light, and very soft. Bunbun.

“I’m not his hyung,” Yixing explains to the shopkeeper.

The bunbun rubs himself on Yixing’s school uniform, secretly wiping his tears on Yixing, making Yixing chilly.

“What are you parents’ names?” Yixing asks gently.

The bunbun is either faking it or he’s really really stupid, he just leans on Yixing silently, hugging his neck.

Patiently, Yixing hugs his waist, asking, “Are you hungry?”

The bunbun finally nods.

“Here, I’ll give you something, do you want shrimp ball, fish ball, or fish tofu?”

The bunbun points at the fishball.

Yixing holds the bamboo stick to his mouth, and the bunbun chews on it in small mouthfuls. Even though he’s skinny, his cheek is soft and bloated like a bun.

“Is it good?”

“Good.” The bunbun’s voice is cute and soft.

The child rests for quite a while, so Yixing thought he was done with the food, and is about to put the rest of the fishball into his mouth. The bunbun freaks out, then, crowding closer wanting to bite into the fishball, but the fishball is already half inside Yixing’s mouth. In this way, the bunbun’s teeth crashes right into Yixing’s bottom lip, and he gives a little pained cry. That’s good, now the fishball’s dropped onto the ground, no one can eat it now.

Annoyed, he looks at the bunbun, but he holds back his temper and says, “Hyung will give you a new one, don’t fight with hyung over the food, okay?”

The bunbun looks at him innocently and licks his lips, smiling instead. His eyes are curved into two little cute slits. “Tastes good.”

There’s some soup on Yixing’s lip, when the bunbun had just bit down, he had tasted something.

As someone who learns drawing, Yixing has a particularly low resistance to beautiful things. When the bunbun smiles, his heart melts.

And then he feeds the bunbun three more fishballs, and he wants to put the child down, saying, “You’ve eaten enough, you can’t have anymore. Hyung has to go home after eating too.”

The happy bunbun starts crying again at this, wrapping his fingers in Yixing’s shirt refusing to let go. Out of ideas, Yixing has to half-crouch, half-stand awkwardly and let the bunbun hang off him.

After all, he’s not an adult, and can’t hold the child. When the child almost crashes onto the ground, a pair of hands takes him over steadily.

“Oh Sehun, how many times have I said it? Men should not shed tears easily."

(T/N: Fun fact: the second part of the saying is “until his heart is broken.”)

 

The newcomer is a highschooler, the bunbun seems to be afraid of him. He’s stopped crying in an instant, just hiccuping quietly.

“Sorry for bothering you.” The teenager smiles to Yixing apologetically.

“Go, let’s go home, I’ll put you down, you walk yourself.” The highschooler has just put the bunbun down onto the ground when the bunbun runs to Yixing, pulling at his pants, looking pleadingly at the highschooler, saying, “I want to play with this hyung.”

“Hyung isn’t free, hyung has to go home and revise too, right?” The highschooler motions to Yixing, and Yixing nods his head cooperatively.

The bunbun bits his lips and looks at Yixing sadly. Softened, Yixing can’t help but pats the bunbun’s head lightly.

“Then next time I’ll come play with you again,” The bunbun says.

“Sure.” Yixing agrees. Usually, this kind of promise is made casually by older kids, but to children, they are vows.

“Pinky promise.” The bunbun even touches thumbs with him and leaves with his hand in the highschoolers, and he keeps looking back.

At night, when Yixing gets back home, they’re having spicy food again. One mouthful and his lip begins to hurt. He looks at the mirror, it’s cut, and even a bit red.

He’d hugged the bunbun and fed the bunbun and even got bitten, by the bunbun the bunbun had taken so much advantage of him, Yixing laughs.

But he didn’t treat it as his first kiss, he’s leaving his first kiss to the girl in his class that’s pretty and studious.

Two days later when he wakes up, Yixing has already completely forgotten the bunbun.

Who would have guessed so many years later, the bunbun has not only grown up, but has also grown into a pretty boy, and really “come play with” him again...


	36. Omake 2: White Valentine’s Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title.

It’s annoying that his little boyfriend has a teenager’s heart.

From a week ago, Sehun had already started pestering Yixing about what he had planned for the weekend.

It’s until two days later that Yixing has his schedule lined out and calls him back, “I might have to do overtime work, what’s up?”

“Ah?”

Sehun is unhappy now.

It’s the second term of the last year of high school, Sehun had been captured by his hyung back home, saying that he needed supervising for the last stretch, and could only come find Yixing during the weekend.

“You come over, I’m doing work at home.” He thinks, and adds, “Right, when you come buy a new bag of food for DanDan.”

Yixing truly is a heartless asshole, he didn’t notice anything wrong.

The other end of the phone is silent for a long while. Yixing clutches his phone, and he suddenly hears a heavy sigh over it. A sinking feeling spreads through his body, he must have forgotten something again. 

As expected, when the kid speaks up again he sounds very, very hurt. “You weren’t here on Valentine’s Day, you promised that we would spend White Valentine’s Day together!” He finishes with a killing move of half-aegyo, half-whining, “Hyung, you adults can’t go back on your word!”

“Uh... ah...” Yixing stutters out, having no comeback to that, and his brain is spinning so fast it’s whistling in his ears, “I, I didn’t forget, uh, I’ll come pick you up on Saturday? We can spend the night together.”

He can just move his work to Sunday.

“Okay okay!” The kid is instantly refueled, and then there’s the loud noise of pages flipping. “I’ve already planned it all out, at 7 we’ll go to the big glass building for fine dining in the suburbs, when we finish eat and go back to town it should be around 9, we can make a movie at 10, the recent movies aren’t romantic at all, we can to go the cinema near your flat and watch the classic movie replays, when we finish the movie we’ll get back home at 12, Sehunnie will hold hyung and sleep! The next morning Sehunnie will make heart-shaped eggs for hyung...

He continues like he’s reciting from a book, a torrent of words just spewing up, and as Yixing listens he’s baffled. Eat and then movie and then eat and then what?

Until the last sentence, “And then Oh Sehun and Zhang Yixing will have the world’s best White Valentine’s Day!” Sehun asks excitedly, “How is it? It’s detailed, right?”

Yixing wants to tell him to speak slower, he can’t follow, but he’s also afraid that Sehun will really read from top to bottom again, so he just says, “Okay, I’ll just listen to you then.”

They talk for a few minutes, and they report to each other what they had eaten for lunch. Sehun’s afternoon study period is about to listen, so he lowers his voice and sneakily asks Yixing for a kiss.

“No.”

“Why.”

“Too childish.”

“You’re shy.”

“I’m not shy, you’re shy, why don’t you do it?”

“MUAH” Sehun kisses the phone unhesitantly.

The line is suddenly cut off, a violent blush on Yixing’s face because of the brat. It takes a few seconds for him to calm down and put down his phone on the ground, his hand scratching the back of his ear in embarrassment out of habit.

At his strange reaction, Jongdae looks up from his desk. “The pretty boy?”

“Yeah.”

“I knew it,” Jongdae snorts, and then reminds Yixing, “It might rain on the weekends.”

“It will?”

Yixing clicks to the weather forecast as well.

To tell the truth, he still can’t avoid the unease in dating a handsome, young boy, but he hadn’t expected that Sehun would be still so passionate even now. Perhaps they’re still in the love bubble, he doesn’t want it to pass so soon.

On the other hand, he himself is the calm one, he really has to cooperate with Sehun and freshen things up, so that his little boyfriend will not grow bored of him. 

 

On Saturday morning, Yixing is waken by the sunlight seeping in from between the blinds. Blinking, he gets up, and looking at half-blue, half-cloudy sky, he thinks it’s going quite well.

When he goes pick up Sehun in the afternoon, it’s still bright. The kid gets on the car, looking excited, and once he greets Yixing he lays his papers on his leg to continue writing them. The little chatterbox doesn’t have much to say today, and Yixing isn’t used to it, and he tells him writing as the car is moving is bad for the eyes, and it’s easy to get carsick.

Sehun says guiltily, “I promised my hyung that I would finish all the papers before I would come find you.”

“And you haven’t finished them?”

“I gave it to him to check, I didn’t do every other page,” Sehun sees Yixing is about to scold him, and quickly says, “I’m doing it now, I’m doing it now, I’ll finish it before I play with you.”

“If you haven’t finished before I get there, I’ll turn around and drive back home,” Yixing jokes.

“Don’t!” Sehun groans, and quickly lowers his head to read the questions, biting at his pen and frowning, unconsciously pouting because of his focus.

Yixing reaches a hand out to cover Sehun’s eyes at a red light, saying, “Stop doing it, tonight even if you haven’t finished your homework I’ll be with you.”

Sehun smiles, his eyes smiling too. For some reason he turns his back against Yixing to put his homework back in and hugs his schoolbag, his gaze locked on Yixing’s side profile as he drives, ranting about the big and small things that has happened in the school. In a few minutes time, suddenly, the sky turns dark, and the floodgates open. There is almost no transition from small droplets to a heavy torrent, and the rain crashes against Yixing’s car.

This rain is too sudden, Sehun turns his head to look outside the car window, disbelief and shock on his face.

Yixing is also a bit disappointed about the rain, but when he turns around and see Sehun’s mouth wide open, acting like the sky has fallen down, he finds a perfect opportunity to make fun of Sehun again.

“What to do,” He asks Sehun pointedly, “It’s raining.”

“It’s okay, we can drive to the restaurant and then rush in,” Sehun says with hope.

Turns out it’s not only raining at this time, but there’s also a traffic congestion. Half an hour later they’ve only passed one opening.

There is no sign of the rain stopping, melodically drumming left and right on the car windows.

“The rain will stop, soon,” Sehun says firmly.

After ten minutes, they are still looking at the same tree from behind the car window, they’ve barely moved at all.

“If we go later there will be less people, we won’t have to wait for seats,” Sehun says to him in comfort.

This time Yixing can’t hold back his laughter, but he fears Sehun will clame him for not wanting to bother with spending the day outside, so he quickly covers his mouth, grunting in agreement.

They spend almost forty more minutes until they get to the path where normally they turn right to go home. The sky is almost dark.

Yixing doesn’t speak, just observes Sehun’s reaction from the corner of his eye.

The kid hugs his schoolbag and looks at the road back home, right there. He seems to have a huge internal struggle, and then finally compromises, squeezing out from between his teeth, “Let’s go home.”

As soon as he says this, Sehun seems to sink into resolute disappointment, propping his chin on the edge of the car window, back towards Yixing, eyes staring into a direction. He looks like a big dog plopped onto the seat by his owner, but neglected because his owner is busy driving.

Yixing spares a hand to ruffle his hair, comforting, “We can play with Vivi and DanDan.”

“I’m not spending Valentine’s with them.” Sehun mumbles morosely.

 

Today Yixing is being brave and says that he’s cooking. Sehun is curious, and he shuffles into the kitchen, draping over his hyung, looking at his movements with awe.

“You know how to cook now?”

“I had my mother teach me how to make steak, it’s very simple. I had wanted to make it tomorrow, but we can just move it to today.”

Sehun bends his body slightly, using his chin to nuzzle at Yixing’s neck. It’s ticklish to Yixing so he keeps ducking away, and pushes Sehun slightly, saying, “Don’t bother me in here, go out and wait to get fed.”

“Oh.” Sehun leaves him obediently, smiling and clapping his hands to beckon the puppy and bunny that, for some reason had come in, to leave the kitchen with him.

He’s got three little pets here, Yixing shakes his head lightly.

He’s a bit nervous. This is the first time he’s going to make something other than noodles or a mess of random crap, and it’s not for himself. 

As long as it’s cooked, as long as it’s cooked, he mutters under his breath as he puts the steak onto the frying pan.

He had never managed to put his finger on how long he actually has to cook one side, so he keeps flipping them, afraid that they’d stick to the pan. When he sees that they look ok, he’s still afraid that there’s blood inside. Sehun comes in every now and then, taking snacks from the cupboards, and even putting them into Yixing’s mouth. As a result, the steak is put in the pan longer than it’s supposed to, and when they’re finally out, they don’t really stick to the pan, and it’s cooked, but it’s hard to cut up.

They’re too well-done.

Yixing’s jaws are sore from chewing.

Sehun, on the other hand, looks normal as he chews, maybe he’s really hungry, plus this is the first time Yixing has made food, so he enjoys the meal.

It’s only that his sitting posture seems to be very rigid, and he doesn’t dare fidget for the whole meal, like he’s trying to hide something.

Vivi is running circles around Sehun, every now and then placing his paws on Sehun’s legs, desperately trying to get a mouthful to see what it is.

Sehun glares at him, “My boyfriend made it for me, do you have a lover?

His tone is full of snotty triumph.

Yixing laughs lightly, but Vivi’s done with Sehun’s shit and butts Sehun’s leg with his head. The kid ducks to one side, and the thing that he’s been trying to hold behind him falls onto the ground from the chair, with a loud noise of plastic wrapping rustling.

Yixing pokes his head out to look, and Sehun quickly cries, “Nononono waittt”

And then he slowly bends down, his movements so slow that Yixing is about to just stand up to see what’s happening. Sehun sits straight, and suddenly stuffs one rose under Yixing’s nose, his face a bit red because of the blood rushing into his face from bending down his body just now.

When the red rose had fallen onto the ground, it had gracefully collapsed, and now a few petals fall onto the table. There’s even signs of it being crushed before.

It’s not the best red rose.

Yixng takes the rose from the shy kid’s hands, and asks, “You hid it in your schoolbag?”

Perhaps to fit the height of the schoolbag, a large part of the stem of the rose has been cut.

They get a vase for it, but because the stem is too short, the rose just falls into the vase. Luckily it’s a transparent glass one, so they can still see the flower.

Sehun then helps add water into the vase, despair on his face. “I wanted to make it romantic.”

“...Ai.”

Yixing gives a fake sigh with a smile, caressing the curve of the kid’s cheek, “Young man, life is hard.”

 

One hour later, Sehun lets Yixing understand what it means by life is hard.

“Br... brat... doing these things... hah... will... will make you... stop... growing... ah...” Yixing forces out broken sentences.

The kid does stop for a while, and looking at the reddened corners of his hyung’s eyes, tilts his head to one side to think. And then says forcefully, decisively, “You’re trying to deceive me again.”

The kid thrusts in hard unforgivingly.

 

Two hours later, Yixing is all washed and ready on the bed, and he bonelessly looks at Sehun who comes into the room after his own bath, saying, “It’s better if you stop growing.”

 

The rain outside the window hasn’t stopped, still pouring down, but not as big as it was before dinner.

When the kid isn’t doing adult stuff he’s just a clingy little bunbun, climbing onto the bed to bury into Yixing’s lap, hugging his waist.

“Hyung.”

“Hmm?”

“We’ve been together two months, you still like me, right?”

“Mmh.”

Sehun doesn’t speak, half-lying on Yixing’s shoulder, lost in his own thoughts, staring at the blinds.

The warm light in the room is bright and clean, blocking off the turmoil outside.

Yixing thinks that Sehun has something on his mind, and internally sighs at the kid’s maturing, hiding his own insecurities. He doesn’t ask him, just plays with Sehun’s hair with his hands.

The two of them lie at the head of the bed, they don’t speak, and it’s very quiet, but it’s a comfortable silence.

“Hyung?”

“What’s wrong?”

Sehun turns his head and looks at him, and Yixing thinks he’s going to pour out some things on his mind, but the kid asks him solemnly, “Do you want to eat ice-cream?”

“It’s eleven... okay go get it.”

His declination changes half-way. The two of them get ice-cream and lie back on the bed in the same position, as if they’re planning to grow old just like this, on the bed.

“Hyung...” Sehun crawls out from Yixing’s hold, “I forgot something.”

“Ah?”

“The plan is for me to hold you, not for you to hold me.”

“Oh.”

Sehun had sounded so serious, Yixing had thought something was up again.

The two of them change their positions, Sehun pulling hyung into his lap like a proper, manly boyfriend, and even pats his arms like cooing a kid. “Sleep.”

Nothing today has been to plan, but the last item has been accomplished.

Sehun stubbornly mutters, “Tomorrow morning, Sehunnie will make heart-shaped eggs for hyung.”

“Mmh.” Sehun’s shoulders are very broad, and it’s very comfortable to lean against. Yixing’s eyes are closing, sleepy, and he only responds in a low voice.

“Tomorrow will go to plan.” Sehun promises. The kid starts muttering about his White Valentine’s Day plan of doing what at what time, while Yixing slowly closes his eyes.

“... Finally, Oh Sehun and Zhang Yixing have passed their first White Valentine’s Day!”

Sehun feels the steadying breathing of the man in his arms, and he lowers his head to look at his hyung’s soft hair and sharp, firm nose for a few minutes, his own gaze turning tender.

He finally stops moving around, and lightly presses a kiss on his hyung’s hair, “Goodnight.”

The man he thought had been asleep opens his eyes in a crack blearily, and says cooperatively, “Goodnight.” Then, because he’s really too sleepy, shifts a bit to find a sleeping posture and buries his face into Sehun’s lap, asleep.

His hand is casually draped across Sehun’s chest, and inside, a heart is beating strongly, but steadily.

Sehun covers Yixing’s hand with his own, indirectly feeling his own heartbeat as well.

He takes a deep breath, holding the man in his lap tighter.

It’s been two months, I still like you as much as I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw man this was a long chapter  
> nway i completely left the trans for this chapter aside because I got meself a new trans project! It's called Overstep, a fanxing fanfiction. You can go to my twitter and I have a thread talking all about it.  
> anyway these are all the chapters for now uwu thank you so, so, so, so much for supporting 18, and I hope to see many of you when Overstep starts posting in mid-april x)
> 
> (ksud this chapter might not be that good bcus i wasn't as focused as before oops if it's really too bad pls tell me i will re-trans this)

**Author's Note:**

> Original author @Dinggg_z at weibo,  
> Me @hornet394 at twitter!
> 
> Hit us up!


End file.
